Wakfu: Altered Destiny
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: Older Yugo AU! The story goes that Yugo The Eliatrope is reborn and given to Alibert. This isn't the case. No, Yugo is born far earlier than expected and is raised alongside Goultard. Being an Eliatrope, Yugo is given long life and still appears as teenager. After a brutal fight that leaves him amnesiac. Yugo's journey to rediscover his past begins. Spoilers for season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Wakfu: Altered Destiny**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu or Dofus or anything related to them. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Summary: The story of Wakfu goes that Yugo The Eliatrope is reborn and given to Alibert. In time Yugo goes on an incredible journey to find his family and learn of his mysterious destiny. We all know this. But… what if that wasn't how the story went? What if Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai were reborn far earlier? Before the birth of their friends. Before Noximilian Colxen found The Eliacube. Before Ogrest's Chaos began. What if Yugo was raised alongside Goultard. Living in secret for thousands years while keeping a youthful appearance Yugo and Adamai who have reunited have seen and done almost everything. Made friends and enemies. Lost friends and loved ones. Now after so long both have met their match… against The Siblings. The Brotherhood Of The Forgotten led by the mysterious Oropo. After a grueling and long battle. Yugo and Adamai are defeated. Our hero is left for dead as his dragon brother is taken away. However instead of dying our hero is found by none other than Alibert. With little to no memory of his past Yugo is nursed back to health and is taken in by the former bounty hunter. Eventually a few years later Yugo suddenly remembers bits of his past and sets out to find out who he is. While not alone of course. Because a chance encounter with a Iop who's the Guardian of a Shushu, a greedy yet wise Enutrof, a kind yet sheltered Sadida princess and her Cra bodyguard/best friend. Change Yugo's life forever. Guess no matter how much destiny is altered it still leads down the same path.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for season 3 among other things.**

 **AN: Man, there are not whole lot of Wakfu stories on this site. It's so sad because Wakfu is such an amazing series. I bet a lot of writers could make some amazing stuff if they put their mind to it. Unfortunately I am not such a good writer. Though I hope you all enjoy this story. Basically this is an AU where Yugo and Adamai are reborn way earlier in the series. Heck, even before guys like Master Joris, Ogrest and Nox were even born. Grougaloragran eventually found someone to take care of Yugo while he took care of Adamai. Just like in the series. That someone being Cabotine, the mother of Goultard. This story will mainly follow Yugo trying to remember his life before losing his memory. While trying to stick close to the series as possible. There will be flashbacks of Yugo's life and some of his past adventures. For pairings I'm gonna have Dally and Eva of course. I really want to do Yugo and Amalia because it's pretty much my favorite next to Percedal and Evangelyne. But that's really up to all of you. Yugo is this story will look like that time in the temporal trap. If not younger. But he's pretty old. Pretty much around the same age of Goultard. So he's free game. You want to him to be paired up someone you want just tell me. Until then expect a few moments here there. Well, that's enough of that. Time for the story. ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Stranger From Nowhere**

The World of Twelve. A world filled with magic and wonder. Wakfu, a mystic energy in all living things. From all people to the simple plant. This world is inhabited by many races and creatures. Even those who are foul and evil. Demons and other terrible things.

There is one race however that seemingly disappeared.

The Eliatropes. A powerful and old race who in myth are the first ones to inhabit this world. Before the other races and gods themselves. Eliatropes were a curious race who in myth are born from an egg. A Dofus. That wasn't strange enough because when hatched not only was an Eliatrope born but a dragon as well.

Before any other race was advanced enough. The Eliatropes and their dragon brethren roamed the world. Their power in the arts of magic were unmatched. Their technology was also limitless.

All that changed however when one day The Eliatropes and their dragon brethren mysteriously disappeared. All they left were bits of their advanced technology and a single Dofus.

In that Dofus was Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai.

This is Yugo's story.

 **Somewhere Near Emelka**

It was night and the stars were out. The moon was full. One would say it was a beautiful and peaceful night. However if they looked around in this large clearing they would say quite the opposite. On this clearing a large battle had taken place.

The clearing and the landscape were scarred. Craters both small and large were scattered around. Trees looked to have been thrown or pushed down. If one could look closely at the ground. Blood could be seen.

Heavy panting could be heard as a figure was on his knees holding their right shoulder. Blood could be see seeping through their hand as they put pressure on the wound.

This figure was fairly tall. Who looked to be a man. He wore a rather long and strange hat. Which was blue with yellow stitches on what appeared to be ears and had a long tail-like end with sandy yellow fur. His other clothing were a large blue poncho that covered his orange sleeveless shirt. Simple dark blue pants and a pair of sandal like shoes.

He wore a blue face mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The only thing not covered were his eyes. Which were a dark brown. Bits of his hair could also be seen if you looked closely. His hair was a sandy blond. Almost matching the fur at the end of his hat.

His cloths had cuts and looked messy. The injury on his shoulder wasn't the only one he had. Because he had a fair number of bloody cuts and bruises here and there.

"You and Adamai have fought valiantly. The both of you fighting for nearly hours. Giving it your all. But you have lost… Yugo."

Yugo looked up and glared at the man talking. If you could call him a man. He was floating a bit above the ground. He was covered in a large blue cloth that covered his whole body. Where his head was located a cloth like mask that looked eerily like an owl with mechanical eyes were there instead.

Next to him was a beautiful woman with pale green skin that had strange yet angelic wings. Her clothing was a black dress that left little to the imagination. She had long black hair and had two long horns and pointy ears.

Behind them were multiple figures both big and small hiding in the shadows.

Laying on the ground in a small crater in front of the man and woman was a tall humanoid. Who was bloody and bruised. It looked to be male. He was pale and had a blue underbelly, lips and eyes. Two long horns could be seen on top of his head and a small one was on his forehead. He wore no clothes which was strange.

What was more strange is that this creature had two long wings like the woman. However these didn't have feathers. No, they looked to be like dragon wings.

This was Adamai. Yugo's brother.

He was unconscious and his breathing was labored. It looked lucky that he was alive at all.

"Damn… you!" Yugo growled out as he slowly got up.

The woman and the other shadowy figures grew tense. All of them looked ready to fight in case of attack. The man however stared at Yugo while shaking his head lightly.

"Oh my. How unbecoming of a hero. I would apologize for this. But I'm afraid I would be lying."

The owl man floated over to Adamai and sighed.

"Though I must say I wished no harm onto Adamai. It pains me to see him like this. Such a brave and noble soul. Why he is so loyal to you is beyond me."

Suddenly four sphere like machines appeared from the darkness. They headed straight to Adamai and somehow levitated him off the ground. They then floated him at a safe distance. Yugo wanted to attack and stop them but couldn't. He flinched in pain from his injury. That last attack he took was very powerful. It's amazing he still had his arm at all.

"Please. The last thing I want to do is cause him more harm. Unlike you I actually care for him. After we're done he will be taken good care of. I promise. You on the other hand will not be given the same treatment."

"WHAT'S YOUR GAME?!" Yugo yelled out in anger as he slowly limped towards the man. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The woman looked ready to attack Yugo but stopped when the man floated in front of her. Stopping her. He shook his head. Causing her to sigh and nod. The man turned back to Yugo who was getting closer.

"You appear out of nowhere! Attack me and my brother! Without any just cause! Who are people! What do you-"

Before Yugo could finish the owl man shot his hand out from underneath his cloak and started to choke him! Yugo couldn't do a thing because he was too injured and weak from the battle.

Gasping for air Yugo tried to free himself by using his magic and trying to pry off his attacker's hand off. But couldn't.

"It'd be so easy to kill you. The seemingly immortal wanderer. The one who helped stopped the Butcher of Brakmar hundreds of years ago. Who saved thousands through the chaos of Ogrest. Even survived a fight with the beast himself. Brother of Goultard The Barbarian. The secret defender of all the kingdoms. Yugo… The Eliatrope."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock. How could he have known all this? Who was this man?! Why was he doing this?!

"Since you won't be much of threat after this. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. My name is Oropo, and this is my family. The Siblings. The Brotherhood of The Forgotten. Forgotten by our parents, our creators, the gods. Why we're doing this you may ask? It's because the gods have forsaken us! In time we will destroy the old gods and replace them. Become better than them! And you Yugo are perhaps the biggest threat of stopping us."

Oropo dropped Yugo to the ground. Breathing heavily Yugo rubbed his throat and glared up at his attacker.

"Unfortunately our goal are still years away from coming to fruition. But rest assured that our goal will be reached Yugo. The only problem is you and few others who are powerful enough to stop us. Don't worry though… I'm not going to kill you. No, that's the last thing I want. I'm going to take away your precious memories. From the start of your miserable life to your greatest moments and all your failures."

Three more mechanical spheres showed up and surrounded Yugo. But before he could anything the spheres shot him with some kind of electric attacks that lifted him up in the air. All the while screaming in agony!

Most of the Siblings present looked away or had hardened expressions. Two or three were smiling seeing their enemy in agony.

Eventually the attack stopped and Yugo could barely move. He was still conscious, just barely. It was amazing he had enough energy to look up at Oropo in anger.

"Still with us? Good… because I want to see the look in your eyes as I do this."

Oropo slowly lifted up his mask and cloak. Revealing himself to Yugo. What he saw shocked him to his very core. Oropo was an Eliatrope. He saw his cranial wings made of pure wakfu. But what was more shocking is how he looked. He looked eerily like… him.

He looked almost exactly like Yugo!

"You really didn't believe you were the last Eliatrope did you? I won't go into detail about how or why. Because it won't matter. All you need to know is that when the time comes… you will pay."

With a wicked smile Oropo grabbed Yugo's head with one arm. His hand covering his face. Soon bright blue energy manifested through Oropo's palm. Yugo started to scream again as he felt the energy build up. Then in a blinding blue light that could be seen for miles. Yugo stopped screaming and went limp.

Suddenly Oropo flinched and gasped in pain as he dropped the unconscious Yugo to the ground. Immediately the winged lady and a Xelor with a strange ice helmet came to Oropo's side.

"My love are you alright?" The woman asked concerned.

Oropo didn't say a word. He smiled and appreciated her concern. He then pulled his cloak and mask over. Hiding his face and body. His attention went back to Yugo. Who hasn't moved at all. He was breathing that's for sure.

"Did it work?" The Xelor asked as he eyed Yugo suspiciously.

"Do you doubt our leader Count Harebourg?!" The woman asked aggressively.

Count Harebourg sent the woman a mild glare. Fortunately before anymore could be said. Oropo spoke.

"Easy my Lady Echo. It's a perfect and reasonable question. Harebourg, I assure you the spell worked. If not then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Oropo stated as he got a small bow from Harebourg. "Without his knowledge of his life and experiences. Along with his fighting prowess. Yugo is nothing but a minor annoyance."

"But it's possible for him to recover his memories right?" Count Harebourg asked receiving a dirty look from some of the Siblings. Doubting their leader didn't seem like a popular idea. "What's stopping from him finding out who we are and trying to stop us? From trying to rescue his brother?"

"I'm counting on it." Oropo simply stated getting surprised and confused looks from everyone. He turned around to face his comrades. "Trust me my friends. All of this going according to plan. Our ranks maybe small but given time I promise you we will find more to join our cause."

It didn't take much for all of them to have their fears and doubts quelled. Though Lady Echo and Count Harebourg still looked troubled. With a small sigh Lady Echo walked over to the still unconscious and floating Adamai. Gently caressing his cheek.

"Don't worry brother Adamai… you will be taken well care of."

Count Harebourg walked over to Yugo. Standing over him felt right to the Count. It was all too tempting not try and finish him off. But he would follow Oropo's orders. For now.

"What do we do with him?"

Oropo looked down at their beaten enemy. Taking him down took far longer than expected. Many of them had injuries of their own.

"Leave him… he is of little concern to us. Come, let us return home."

With that The Siblings began to leave. Those who were injured limped along or got help from one another. Lady Echo walked along with the spheres that were holding up Adamai. She stopped briefly to looked around and saw Oropo wasn't with them.

Turning around she saw Oropo floating over Yugo.

"You deserve far worse than this. The so called god king. The one who created The Eliatrope race. You who created me… and forsaken me. It's because of you I long for your life. My… life." Oropo softy said with venom in his voice. "You may recover your memories. You may search for me, for my family. But when you finally do… I will finally take what's rightfully mine."

Oropo then left after that. Joining Lady Echo's side. Both left and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving Yugo alone. Beaten and unconscious in that clearing.

An hour had passed and Yugo had yet to wake up. It was getting colder. His wounds still fresh and he was still bleeding. Making more likely our hero would die to not only the elements but his injuries too. Thankfully as if the gods or fate were watching. A light could be seen in the distance.

"I'm telling you Alibert this is a bad idea."

"Nonsense Jason. Everyone saw that blue light. We have to make sure it's nothing before someone starts a panic."

The light was revealed to be a fire torch a man was holding as another man walked by his side. The largest of the two looked pretty seasoned and was carrying the torch. The man was heavy built and had a large brown mustache. His clothes were normal, the only thing distinctive he wore was a large chef's hat. That almost looked like an Eliatrope's hat.

That wasn't all he had with him. In his other hand the man was holding a strange weapon. A shovel, an Enutrof shovel.

The other man wore simple clothes and looked a bit nervous.

"Calm down Jason. You can head back. I'm fine."

"No can do Alibert. No one should wander out here alone at this hour. Not even a former bounty hunter." Jason said giving out a small smile. "Besides, my daughter would give me an earful if I didn't help you out. After all you've done for us."

Alibert looked at Jason surprised. But smiled as he shook his lightly.

"Suit yourself. Just don't cry around if it's bandits or some monster."

Some time passed and both men have walked a good distance. That is until Alibert finally noticed a large something in the middle of the clearing.

"Jason! Over there!"

The large Enutrof broke into a run and headed straight to the large thing. Jason was not too far behind. When they reached their destination both were shocked to find Yugo. Who still had yet to awaken.

"By Enutrof, Jason take the torch and my shovel! This lad needs help!"

Alibert quickly handed his shovel and torch to Jason. Who was still reeling from this shocking discovery. Alibert acted quickly and picked up Yugo and rushed into the direction where Emelka was.

"Wait up Alibert!"

Jason ran after his friend. Soon he and Alibert were gone.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of the shadows from under some nearby trees. This figure was a Xelor but not the one with Oropo. No, this one had a different built and wore a straw hat. His mask was different too. This one actually looked like a Xelor mask.

"So our paths cross again Yugo The Eliatrope. When my Noxins reported that huge burst of Wakfu I should have known you be involved. All this time and you haven't age a day. My such Wakfu you have my old friend. It's so tempting not try and take it. Fortunately for you I'm after bigger game. And I do remember our past friendship."

The Xelor suddenly blinked out of existence and appeared in the middle of the clearing. Looking up at the night sky and stars. His mechanical blue eyes shining brightly.

"I still remember that tale you used to tell my children. How dragons still exist. I thought you were just entertaining them but you are right. Dragons still do exist." The Xelor chuckled out darkly. "And I am after one of them. I'm so close to finding this one. All I know is it's name. Such a strange and powerful name… Grougaloragran."

Just like that The Xelor blinked out once more and disappeared.

 **The Next Morning**

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Emelka. The village was more bustling than usual. Because of what happened last night. How the mayor and Jason brought in a mysterious and injured stranger.

That was the talk of the village.

Since there wasn't really a proper healer or Eniripsa in the village. It was up to Alibert and Jason's daughter Mia. A young woman who knew a bit about healing. But not a whole lot.

Currently Alibert and Mia were taking care of Yugo in a guest room in Alibert's home. They bandaged and cleaned Yugo's wounds the best they could. Now it was all up to him.

Alibert had taken off Yugo's bloodied and ripped clothes. Leaving only his hat and underwear. He was covered up by a blanket thankfully.

Mia was siting next to Yugo as he slept peacefully on the guest bed. His injuries were all taken care of. His wounded shoulder all bandaged up. Mia had a small wet rag and gently washed Yugo's face.

"How is he Mia?" Alibert asked as he walked in carrying some more healing supplies. "I've seen my fair share of injuries and I got to say that young lad has been through a lot."

Mia, was a beautiful young woman. She had dark brown hair and hid it under her hooded cloak. She had steel colored eyes and fair skin. It was surprising she wasn't married or with someone yet. Thought maybe it was because of her father.

"I don't know Alibert. He doesn't have a fever or anything. His wounds are all taken care of so he should be fine." Mia said as he looked down at Yugo with a bit of concern. "But he's lost a lot of blood. Poor guy… to be left for dead like that. Who could do such a thing?"

Alibert had a hard expression on his face as he looked down at Yugo. From what he could tell those injuries came from a nasty fight. One that even he would try to avoid in his younger days. It made the old former bounty hunter wonder.

Who was this young stranger? And who was he fighting with up there last night?

As Alibert thought that over. Mia kept on lightly washing Yugo's face. Afterwards she made sure he was comfortable and that none of his injuries gotten worse. She stopped though when she got a good look at his face.

Even she had to admit he was very handsome.

A small blush appeared on Mia's face as she looked closer at Yugo's features. Then without warning Yugo's eyes began to slowly open. When they finally did both Yugo and Mia just stared at each other. Both blinking before doing what felt natural.

Freaking out in shock.

"AHHHH!" Both Yugo and Mia exclaimed in shock.

Mia stumbled back and fell onto her butt. Yugo tried to get up and back up but stopped as he felt immense pain. He hissed in pain as he held his shoulder. Then like a confused and wounded animal he looked around at his surroundings. Clearly afraid.

"Hey easy there lad. You're safe. We're not going to hurt you."

Yugo looked and saw Alibert raise his hands up in the air. Trying to look the least intimidating as possible.

"Me and my friend found you near death in a clearing a few miles from here. We brought you here to my home and treated you." Alibert explained as he walked over slowly to Mia and helped her up. "My name is Alibert. I'm the mayor of this fine village you're in. This is my friend's daughter Mia. She helped me treat your wounds."

Mia nervously waved her hand at Yugo. Who still looked very confused.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to you last night?" Alibert asked curious about what happened to Yugo. "When we found you I suspect if was after a big fight. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Our hero sat there on the bed still with a confused expression. Like he didn't know what was going at all. He tried to remember what happened. But strangely he couldn't. Everything was just a big blur.

"I… I don't remember."

That caught both Mia and Alibert off guard. They weren't expecting that.

"Well, can you tell us your name?" Mia asked kindly giving out a caring smile. "You do remember your name, right?"

Yugo looked up at Mia's kind face. He didn't know why but it reminded him of something. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Suddenly out of nowhere Yugo began to remember something. Nothing about last night but he definitely remembered something.

What he remembered was a beautiful woman, she was a Iop and had a caring smile just like Mia. Yet this smile was different. More of a motherly smile if anything. That's when Yugo remembered one word that the Iop woman softy said to him.

"Yugo…"

Both Alibert and Mia were surprised at this.

"My name… is Yugo." Yugo softy said as he wanted to get up but couldn't. He was still too weak and injured. Looking up at both Mia and Alibert with a strained expression. "That's all I remember. I'm sorry but I can't remember how I got here."

Mia looked over at Alibert with a concerned look. Alibert began to think over Yugo's words. It was possible that it could have been amnesia. But when they were checking him for injuries his head didn't have anything too serious. Nothing that could cause amnesia.

Maybe he was faking it? Or maybe not? Either way Alibert was convinced that something was wrong with Yugo. The way he acted sure didn't look like he was faking it.

"That's alright, Yugo. You remember your name at least." Alibert said as he walked over and placed a caring hand on Yugo's uninjured shoulder. Causing him to look up at the mayor. "Well, you're probably hungry. I'm gonna head down and make you some grub."

"I uh, don't think I have any money." Yugo said nervously.

This got a small laugh from Alibert and he head towards the door.

"Don't worry. You can work it off later when you're all healed up." Alibert said as he walked out of the room. But not before saying one last thing to Yugo. "You just take it easy. Don't worry about paying me or Mia for treating your injuries either. Seeing you okay is payment enough."

The mayor/chef left after that. Leaving a smiling Mia and still confused Yugo.

"That Alibert. He has a kind heart and gentle soul." Mia stated out loud getting Yugo's attention. Which she finally noticed. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking out loud. Are you okay? No serious pain?"

Yugo shook his head. He was very sore but no serious pain.

"That's great. I'm happy you're alright. Most people probably wouldn't have survived with your injuries." Mia explained. "You are very lucky."

That got a small chuckle from Yugo.

"I don't feel so lucky. But thank you… Mia." Yugo thanked as he decided to lay back down. "That's your name right?"

Mia nodded with a smile.

"That's a pretty name. Makes sense for such a pretty girl." Yugo said with a weak smile. A light blush appeared on his face when he realized what he just said. "Oh I'm sorry! I-I don't know where that came from."

He wasn't the only one as Mia was blushing up a storm. She wasn't offended. It was just unexpected.

"It's okay. Um… thanks for the complement." Mia shyly said with a timid expression. "I better go down and check on Alibert. Hope he doesn't try and bake some bread. You should rest up. I'll be back later. Okay?"

The Eliatrope nodded and got comfortable. Mia smiled one more time before leaving. Now it was just Yugo. All by himself.

Right now a lot of things were going through his mind. All of them questions. Like why was here or who was he? He knew his name but that's it. Who was that woman he remembered briefly. Why did his heart hurt a little when he thought of her? And why did it feel like he was having the worst day imaginable?

No matter how hard he tired he couldn't remember. Who was he? Who was Yugo? Why was he injured?

"Guess I should rest for now. Hopefully I can remember something later."

Yugo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. His head filled with many questions and no answers. While his heart was heavy. Why did it hurt so much that he felt so alone?

With no answers Yugo closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

He only hoped that he could remember something soon. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't be able to recall anything from his life anytime soon. No, not until that faithful day. The day where his greatest journey begins.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time On Wakfu Altered Destiny: With no where to go and having little to no memory of his life. Yugo is taken in by Alibert and works as his apprentice. Living a simple life while being friends with everyone in Emelka. This goes on for a few years until one day Yugo suddenly remembers something important from his past life when in a fight against a certain red haired warrior. Which sets off our hero's journey to rediscover himself. While meeting some interesting and familiar people along the way.**

 **AN: And done! What do you think? Give me your honest opinions. Sorry if I've made any errors or mistakes. I'm still a pretty shit writer. I'm trying though. Anyways before some if not all of you get confused or lost about this story. Thought I should clear some things up.**

 **Yugo has been around for a long time. About the same time as Goultard. Being raised by Goultard's mother Cabotine. Meaning both Yugo and Goultard were raised as brothers.**

 **Yugo has met a lot of people. Like Nox before he lost his family and became unhinged. He's even helped Joris when he was younger and Ogrest before he caused the chaos. Expect a couple of noticeable people to know Yugo if they've been around for awhile.**

 **Oropo and The Siblings attacked Yugo because he was threat to their plans. Why Oropo didn't just kill Yugo? Its because he needs Yugo. Why they took Adamai is because he's Yugo's brother. And in Oropo's mind that makes him his brother.**

 **Nox knows dragons still exist because of Yugo. This whole time he's been looking for them. Only just getting knowledge of Grougaloragran. Expect Nox to pop up here and again.**

 **Yugo will be powerful on here. On par with Oropo or Qilby when Lobotomized. But won't be super strong at the start. Because he will have to remember his fighting and magical prowess. Still, he'll be stronger than his younger counterpart in the series at the start.**

 **That's all I can share for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If there's a lot of interest in this story off the bat I'll write the next chapter right. If not don't worry. Expect the next chapter in few months or less. I'm a** **slow writer. Please leave a review with your questions, suggestions or general feedback. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Yugo The Eliatrope**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu or Dofus or anything related to them. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm glad you all like this story. I really love Wakfu and anything related to it. When I first heard of it I never really got into it. I just thought it was some weird French kid show. That's until my brother made me binge watch the first season on Netflix. And boy was I instantly hooked! It's sad that there's such a small Fandom for it. It really deserves more and I hope season 4 comes out eventually. Anyways I'm glad some of you left reviews. If you have questions, suggestions or just general feedback leave them in a review. Oh, to Jaguarian76. I've heard about the Wakfu Manga and there's some English translated ones. I'll try and look for some. Thanks for the heads up. I'm still undecided on pairings for my boy Yugo. Like I said, tell me what you guys want. Until then I'm just put some moments here and there. If haven't guessed from the last chapter. This Yugo is quite a talker when he wants to be. He isn't the same Yugo from the shows. Remember he's not little kid. Don't worry on occasion he'll still be the same Yugo we know. More so now than ever because he lost his memories. One more thing. I'm just gonna go on a limb and think you all know who everyone looks like. So I don't go too over in detail. Cool? Anyways I've taken enough of your time… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Guess I should rest for now. Hopefully I can remember something later."

Yugo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. His head filled with many questions and no answers. While his heart was heavy. Why did it hurt so much that he felt so alone?

With no answers Yugo closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

He only hoped that he could remember something soon. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't be able to recall anything from his life anytime soon. No, not until that faithful day. The day where his greatest journey begins.

 **A Few Years Later**

It was a beautiful morning in Emelka. The Tofus were out and the sun was shining. Many of the villagers were already up starting their daily routine. Our sights land on a particular house/restaurant. Where a familiar shovel was hung up out on the front door.

A light boom was heard and a plume of smoke shot out of the smokestack. Coughing and a groan could be heard coming from the home.

"Ah not again!"

Another soft boom shook through the house. In a room upstairs a very familiar person was sleeping on his bed and under some covers. While a small yellow Tofu slept peacefully on top of him. That is until another boom woke it up.

"Yugo! Yugo!"

That's when the covers were suddenly pushed away and the poor little Tofu landed on the floor confused. Thankfully it moved out of the way in time to miss two feet from landing on top of it.

"Coming!"

A door was heard opening and a certain someone came running down the stairs. Smoke could be seen and smelled that person made it down stairs.

"What is it?"

Our hero, Yugo hasn't really changed these past few years. Physically anyways. His attire has changed quite a bit. His poncho was gone along with his face mask. His pants were now a darker shade of blue but his other clothes remained the same. His signature hat included.

Coughing a bit Yugo swiped away as much smoke as he could.

"Master?"

Yugo decided to head off to where the smoke was coming from. The little Tofu close behind hopping down the steps. Finally Yugo arrived in the kitchen and the Tofu close behind. He saw his teacher and friend Alibert trying to bake some bread.

Key word, trying.

Alibert hadn't change much. The large Enutrof took a bite out of the burnt bread. He immediately recoiled and coughed it out in disgust.

"Master, baking bread? Really? Thought last week's fire would be enough to make you stop experimenting." Yugo said with a smile and chuckle. "Man. The fun never ends around here."

"It's not funny Yugo." Alibert bitterly said as he collected all the burnt bread and threw them away. "Now, go to Jason's and get five loaves. And be quick, we got some Gobball Stew to prepare. When the sun shines bright…"

"When the sun shines bright, the guests are in sight." Yugo finished with a smile. "Yeah I know. I'll be right back master. Come on Az! Last one there is a Bwork!"

Running out the door with a big smile Yugo went to what he was told. His feathery friend close behind. Alibert smiled and chuckled as he saw his apprentice leave.

"Such a good lad."

As Yugo was running he couldn't help but smile some more. Today was such a beautiful day. One of the best parts for living in Emelka. It's been years since that faithful day when he was found by his teacher Alibert and his friend Mia's dad. Since then his life has been good.

He had friends, a good job and a content life.

But sometimes he felt like something was missing. He often wondered who he was before he forgot. It was strange. One minute he was content with his new life then the next he felt like leaving to do something important. Like… he had to look for something.

Or maybe someone.

It kept him up at night at times. What also bothered him was that mysterious Iop woman he remembered. When he thought of her he felt happy, and sad at the same time. Who was she? Why did she feel so important to him?

"Hey Yugo!"

Suddenly Yugo stopped thinking and running. He looked up ahead and saw his friend Mia waking towards him. In her hands she was carrying a bag filled with something. As he looked closer he was surprised to see it was some loaves of bread.

"Mia! Good morning!" Yugo greeted with a wave and smile.

Mia The Baker Girl as he liked to call her. Was probably his best friend in this whole village. Sure he had other friends. But something was different about Mia. Maybe it was because she was the first one he saw when he woke up? Maybe it was because she accidentally helped him remember something from his past. Either way Yugo was happy to have her around.

"Good morning, me and my dad saw the smoke and thought it could only be one thing. Alibert should really stick to cooking and not baking." Mia said with a giggle. She then handed the bag of bread to Yugo. "Here you go Yugo. Try and make sure Alibert doesn't burn the whole village down."

"Wow! Thank you Mia you're a lifesaver! I owe you big time." Yugo kept smiling. While not noticing the small blush on her face. "Stop by and I'll give you some of our Gobball Stew."

The baker girl just smiled and nodded. Before anything else could be said. Az came flying in between both Yugo and Mia. Clearly angry that he was left behind.

"Oh! Sorry buddy." Yugo sheepishly apologized as Az chirped angrily at him.

Az, a small Tofu who was Yugo's pet. Though he preferred friend if anything. Az was a strange Tofu. Especially considering how Yugo got him. Alibert was coming back from a trip to Kelba and he had Az with him. There was also this feeling Yugo got from Az that felt kind of familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Alibert never really told him how he found him. Which was suspicious. But Yugo didn't care. He was happy to have met Az. The two of them are so close. It was hard for Yugo to imagine life without the little guy.

"Okay buddy I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

Az still looked annoyed but eventually chirped and landed on Yugo's shoulder.

Mia couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her.

"You and that Tofu Yugo." Mia said still smiling. "I better head back before my dad starts to worry. I'll stop by later. Bye Yugo, you too Az!"

With a wave Mia left and headed back home. Yugo gave a wave goodbye and smiled. Az chirped away and waved his tiny wing.

"Well Az, we should head back. If you behave you'll get a piece of this bread later."

Yugo then ran off home with a happy Az close behind.

Home.

At first it felt strange for him to ever think of a place as such. Especially a wholesome village like Emelka. He often wonder why? Still, he was glad to call it home. This place had become special to him. Along with the people. Alibert and everyone.

Alibert was a good man. Since the day Yugo woke up without a single memory of his past. He was there for him. The first couple of days he helped Mia nurse him back to health. When he was healed and had no where to go. Alibert took him in just like that. Even gave him a job.

Many thought Alibert was crazy for going so far to help a total stranger. He simply said it was something anyone would do. After his trip to Kelba, Alibert had only gotten more closer to Yugo. One would think they were like father and son.

Sometimes Yugo considered him like his father. While having no memory of his past. Yugo felt like he never really had a father. Maybe a mother. But that's it. Alibert was his teacher and the closest thing he had to a father. And he was proud of that.

As Yugo was getting close to home he noticed some kids playing in the field behind the restaurant. Alibert sometimes let the village kids play Gobbowl and other stuff in the back. Sometimes Yugo would join them.

The kids really liked Yugo. Many considered him like a big brother or fun uncle.

Anyways, Yugo watched the kids play and smiled. It was nice to see them having fun. Suddenly something strange began to happen. Yugo's head began to hurt a little. That's when he realized what was happening. He was remembering something!

Not like a full memory. This was something like a brief image. Like when he saw that Iop woman.

Speaking of which… that's who Yugo started to see. He saw that woman happily smiling as she was waving at him. She wasn't alone either. Standing right next to her was a young boy, a Iop kid. He was also smiling and waving at him too. Yugo couldn't understand why… these two felt special to him.

He saw the boy's lips moving. It looked like he was calling out to him.

"Yugo!"

That's when Yugo came back to reality. He saw a Gobbowl ball heading straight at his face! A normal person would have ducked or get hit. Not Yugo, it happened so fast he barely knew what happened.

His body moved on its own.

With a quick and steady hand Yugo caught the ball before it hit him. Only by a few inches. He didn't even drop the bag of bread.

Bewildered and shocked by what he just did. Yugo looked at the ball and then at Az who looked a bit shock as well.

"Hey Yugo! Nice catch! Can you throw it back?"

Yugo looked over and saw one of the village kids waving at him. Looks like while they were playing and the ball accidentally headed his way. Shaking off what he saw and just did. He smiled weakly and gently threw the ball back. Getting a toothy grin from the kid.

"Thanks Yugo! Sorry about that! Come play with us later okay!"

Giving of a nod and a small wave. Yugo watched as the kid went off to join his friends. They all resumed playing after that. Leaving Yugo to think about what he saw and did.

It's been awhile since he remembered something like that. All he remembered was his name. That woman and now that kid. Why did he feel so close to them? Who were they? Who was he before? How was he able to do that? He's always been athletic and a bit strong. But what he did shocked him. His body moved before he even knew what was happening.

Looking down at his hand that caught the ball. Yugo could have sworn he saw something. It looked like a light glow.

But before Yugo could think more on the matter. Az caught his attention by pecking him on the head. Causing him to look at the Tofu who was chirping in worry.

"Sorry Az. Just thinking about something." Yugo apologized as he sighed. "Come on. Let's go back and get to work."

Yugo resumed his way back home. With Az flying close by. Later he'll think more about it later. He wished he could tell Alibert about it. He really did. Alibert was a like father to him. The man took him in and gave him a job. He owed him everything.

Yet he couldn't tell Alibert this. He's already done so much for him. Whatever his past was, good or bad. He'll figure it out eventually.

Luckily for Yugo. That was going to happen sooner than he expected.

 **An Hour Later**

Business was booming for Alibert's restaurant. Turns out what he's always saying was right. The sun was bright and the guests were very much in sight. There could be a lot of reasons why business was so good. Maybe it was because many were young woman eating here only to get a chance to see Yugo.

It was no secret Yugo was a handsome young man. Who was currently not with anyone or married. Along with his mysterious past it was no surprise many had eyes on him. Emelka was a small village after all.

Another reason could be that Alibert was the mayor. Maybe because he and Yugo were such amazing cooks.

Or maybe because they were the only good restaurant for miles.

Whatever it was business was good. The guests were coming in and enjoying their meals. Today was going great. Alibert was out in the front taking orders and mingling with guests. While Yugo was in the back cooking. With Az close by siting on his head.

Yugo was an amazing cook. Even before Alibert took him as his apprentice. Both were surprised. It was like he's been doing it for years. He was a natural. Right now he was making the usual.

The Alibert Special.

Throwing a piece of meat on the grill while cooking some rice among other things. He was also cooking Gobball Stew. Usually some of the village kids would be bothering him to play with them. Thankfully he said he'd play with them later.

Taking a look at the stew Yugo smiled.

"Perfect."

That's when Yugo started to make the meals. Just by smelling them he getting hungry. Picking up some bread he broke a piece of and gave it to Az. Who happily ate it. Yugo then ate the last piece with a smile.

Not wanting to slack off Yugo sent the meals up front and went back to work. This went on for awhile when suddenly Alibert called out to him.

"Yugo! Add a plate of Gobball Stew for this poor Enutrof!"

A big smile showed up on Yugo's face. Ruel Stroud had came to visit.

"Sure thing Master!"

Yugo could hear the laughter from here. Looks like Alibert and Ruel were talking and joking around.

Ruel Stroud, now that's a name Yugo had come to know well. Ruel was an old bounty hunter with Alibert. Unlike Alibert, Ruel was a true Enutrof. Greedy and stingy. Not that wasn't a bad thing.

He and Yugo met a few years back when the old Enutrof came through. Both hit it off right away. Yugo liked to listen to Ruel's wild stories. Knowing many if not all were fake. It was still nice to hear. Ruel was happy that Yugo was naïve enough to listen to his stories and take them to heart. It was a welcome change.

Hearing Ruel's stories made Yugo yearn for adventure. While completely happy and content with his life here Emelka. The idea of adventure felt very appealing. It also for some reason made him feel sentimental. Even though he had no idea why.

"Watch out Az, things are gonna to heat up!"

Almost done with Ruel's meal. Yugo was quickly throwing ingredients, spices and salts in air while Az tried his best to dodge them. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough when a onion of some kind hit him and set him falling into a bag of flour! The onion then hit a wobbly shelf that broke off and everything it was holding fell. Right onto of Az!

"Watch out!"

What happened next went in a blur. Yugo extended his hand out calling for Az when suddenly his palm glowed a blue hue. Just as all those glasses and jars were about to hit Az. A small blue portal of some kind appeared over Az and everything disappeared into the portal.

In shock Yugo backed up and tried to explain what he saw. He looked down at his hand and saw that it had a faint glow to it. Just like earlier.

"What was that?"

Yugo thought over what happened. Maybe he was the one who did it? Wanting to find out Yugo shot out his hand at the floor where strange blueish energy appeared from nowhere. Surprised but not deterred Yugo did it once more but this time focused a lot more.

Another portal appeared and all the jars and glasses that disappeared shot up into the air! Soon all crashed and broke onto the floor causing a loud noise. And a big mess.

"You okay Yugo?!" Alibert called out on front.

Not sure what to say Yugo just tried to play it off like nothing happened.

"Y-yeah, just fine!" Yugo yelled back as he got down to look at the mess he caused. "Sheesh. I better clean this up."

Doing just that Yugo picked up a the broken glass throwing them away in the trash. Then using a large rag to clean up the rest of the mess. It took a bit of time but better safe than sorry.

After cleaning up his mess Yugo looked down at his hands. What he did was incredible. It was something he's never seen before. Except it didn't feel like that. Somewhere deep down it felt like he's seen that before. Maybe even done it before too.

"I'll… I'll talk to Alibert about it later." Yugo softy said deciding it would be best now to share what's been happening to him with Alibert. "But first I have a meal to serve."

Determined to finish his job Yugo went back to work. Az finally hopped out nod the flour and onto the floor. The Tofu was covered in flour but that wasn't the strangest part. Az had a long blue glowing feather right where his tail feathers were.

Az noticed something was up and tired to turn around to see what it was. Unfortunately he really couldn't look that far back. Eventually Az stopped and decided to ignore it for now.

Yugo finished cooking all the meals and walked on front carrying them all.

"Everyone watch out!" Yugo called out as he had a plate of food on his head and two in his hands. "Nobody move."

Grinning Yugo tossed one plate to a table. It safely landed along with the guest's drink, fork and knife. The guest smiled as he looked down at the meal.

Next Yugo tossed another plate to a young woman. Just like the one earlier it landed without a single spill. The drink and utensils landed safely as well. The woman clapped at the spectacle and gave Yugo a flirtatious wink. Yugo smiled nervously with a faint blush.

Yugo threw that last plate with a steady hand and careful aim. Too bad it was too careful because it hit Ruel right in the face. All the food and spices now on the old Enutrof's face. Not impressed Ruel grumbled a little.

While Yugo chuckled sheepishly.

"Hehe, two out of three! Not bad huh?"

Alibert grabbed a rag and quickly cleaned up Ruel's face. With an innocent grin Yugo returned back to the kitchen. Not wanting to get an earful from Ruel. Now alone Yugo look down at his palms again.

They weren't glowing but Yugo could feel something was off. He didn't know how or why but he did.

"What's wrong with me?" Yugo softy asked with a somber expression.

 **CRASH!**

A loud crash was heard from somewhere and Yugo felt a small tremor. Brushing all his thoughts away Yugo ran out of the kitchen to see what was happening. As he joined Alibert and Ruel in the restaurant the front door came flying with bits of debris! Alibert's shovel was thrown off the door too!

A few people gasped or backed away in fear. For good reason.

Standing right where the door used to be a large brute was standing there. With long red hair and very dark skin. And what looked be like three eyes. Two were pupil less while one wasn't and was located on his forehead. Giving out a snarl the brute walked in.

Many of the guests stayed in their seats. Either whimpering or shaking in fear. Both Alibert and Ruel were still shocked by what happened neither of them made a move. Yugo on the other scowled and glared at the big brute.

The big brute looked around causing many of the guest to look away or ducked from his sight. Eventually the brute stopped when he noticed some Gobbowl trophies on a shelf.

Walking to them the brute picked one up and smiled in wonder as he looked closely at it.

"Pretty…" The brute grunted out in awe. "Nice."

That's when another voice could be heard. Except this didn't sound like the brute yet it came from him somewhere.

" **Forget about that idiot. We have other things to do. Destroy, it's time to destroy!** "

Suddenly the brute's face was covered by big table cloth. Many gasped as the brute threw it off and looked to see who did it. Standing right in front of him was Yugo. Who didn't look afraid at all. Annoyed if anything.

"Alright, since you're big and slow I'm only going to say this once." Yugo explained with his arms crossed. "Clean up this mess you've caused and pay for the damages then get out. Or I'm going to bust all your gnarly teeth out and make you eat them. One at a time."

Everyone including the brute were shocked by what Yugo said and just did. The brute soon growled out showing his teeth. He then raised his large fist in the air ready to squash Yugo.

" **Yeah, that's it! Let your hate out!** "

The brute brought his fist down where Yugo was. But Yugo smirked and hopped on top of the brute's head. Just in time because the brute's fist went through the floor. Seeing that his opponent was gone and feeling something weird on his head. The brute looked up to see Yugo on his head still smirking.

"Geez, when I said slow I meant you were stupid. Guess your dumb and slow as a snail too." Yugo taunted as he placed a hand on his hip. "Also very ugly, did I mentioned that too?"

Not even more pissed the brute yelled out and punched where Yugo was. Only to feel that he missed and hit himself instead. Yugo was in the air and landed gracefully on a table.

Dazed from his own attack the brute shook it off and let out a loud roar. Scaring all of the guests as they screamed in terror! Letting out his anger the brute began to smash everything in sight. From tables, walls and to the foundations. Nothing was safe.

That's when all of the guests ran out of the restaurant fleeing from the danger. Leaving only Yugo, Alibert, Ruel and the brute.

"Master! Those people haven't paid!" Yugo called out as he saw everyone flee.

"There are some people who would take advantage of anything." Alibert stated rather sagely. "But don't worry lad, I'll recognized them."

Just as he finished saying that the brute threw a chair at him and Ruel! Thankfully both ducked just it time.

Having enough Ruel grabbed his shovel getting ready to attack. Seeing his teacher and friend get attacked made Yugo's blood boil. With a yell Yugo charged at the brute. But just as he was about to reach him, the brute punched Yugo so hard that he was sent flying all the way to the kitchen!

"YUGO!" Alibert yelled out in worry as he ran to go check on his student.

With Yugo out of the way the brute set his eyes on Ruel and yelled out right in his face. Frightened for a moment Ruel scowled as he attacked the brute.

Alibert was in the kitchen checking on Yugo. Who crashed right into the big fire place and was very dazed.

"Is there anything broken?" Alibert asked very worried.

The large Enutrof looked back to see Ruel who was at the mercy of the brute. Angry about all of this Alibert decided it was time he got involved. No one trashes his restaurant and chases off his guests away. Or hurt his friends. No one especially hurts the young man who he considers a son.

Running off to join the fight Alibert left Yugo. Who going in and out of consciousness. His vision was blurry and he was in pain. But that's when something strange started to happen.

He started to remember something. Except this wasn't like the time he remembered his name or earlier. No, this was something deeper.

 _Flashback_

At the edge of a village somewhere. Surrounded by wheat and plains. Three people were arguing.

"Yugo please! You can't do this."

"I have to mom. You heard the message. I got to leave and head to Oma Island."

Our sights landed on Yugo. But he looked very different. This was Yugo when he was a young boy. Around 10 years old. He was carrying a small backpack strapped to his back. Right now he was arguing with his mother as his brother looked on close by.

"I don't care what it said! I'm not letting you go to get yourself killed! I won't allow it, that dragon is gonna have to come here if he wants to take you away from us!"

Yugo's mother Cabotine, while not his birth mother. She deeply loved Yugo like her son. Cared and raised him. She was hot headed at times yet was a loving and worrisome mother.

"Goultard, please talk some sense into your little brother!"

Goultard was Yugo's older brother. Not his birth brother but still his brother. Both were raised by their mother. Not bothered by the fact they weren't birth brothers. Both still cared for one another deeply. Whenever Yugo would be bullied or get in danger. Goultard would be there. Being the oldest he was around 14 years old if not older.

"Mom… I think he should go."

Cabotine and Yugo were shocked by what he said. Soon Cabotine's shock turned into anger.

"How could you say such a thing?! Yugo belongs here! I don't care if I didn't give birth to him, he's my son and nobody else's!"

Tears could be seen gently falling down Cabotine's face. Suddenly she fell down to her knees. Both of her sons quickly rushed to her side. Still crying she looked at her sons. They were her whole world.

"I don't want to lose you…" Cabotine wept softy.

Yugo's heart tightened. The last thing he wanted was to make his mom cry. He didn't want to go. But he needed to do this. He needed to know. About his other family, why it involved dragons and his powers.

"Mom, you're my real mother. Nothing will ever change that. You and Goultard were there for me all these years. You raised me like I was your real son-"

"You are my real son! I don't care if you are an Eliatrope and not a Iop!"

"I know!" Yugo yelled out surprising his mom and brother. Since he never raises his voice. "And nothing will change mom! I love you. You too Goultard. Whoever or whatever I find on Oma Island, it won't change how I feel about either of you. You are my real family."

Suddenly Yugo wrapped his arms around his mom giving her a loving hug. Which she eventually returned still misty eyed.

"Mom, I feel lost. I don't know who I am or why I'm here. You're my family I know. But I feel like I'm missing something in my life. I won't know what it is until I go to Oma Island." Yugo explained as he stopped hugging his mom. He turned to Goultard shorty after. "Brother you've found your calling. You're a hero, everyone loves you. Me… I don't who I am. All I am is your snot nosed baby brother."

Yugo looked troubled as he lowered his head a little. That stopped when he felt a comforting touch his shoulder. He looked and saw his brother giving him a grin.

"You sure can be dense sometimes little bro. You're more than my baby brother. You're Yugo The Eliatrope." Goultard explained still grinning as he helped up Yugo and their mom. "Whatever you find out there little bro, me and mom will be right here waiting for you. Ain't that right mom?"

Both Goultard and Yugo looked up at there mom. Who was still reeling from everything that was said. Surprisingly instead of crying or yelling Cabotine smiled softy as she wiped away her tears.

"O-of course." Cabotine whispered out softy.

Cabotine walked up to Yugo and hugged him one more time.

"I love you Yugo. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were my baby. My son. Whatever you find out there won't stop me from loving you. Not ever. You and your brother make me so proud." Cabotine softy stated in a loving and motherly tone. She finally let go and kissed Yugo on the head. "Be safe and show this world what you're made of… my baby boy."

Yugo felt his heart tightened even more. He looked down as he began to cry. He knew saying goodbye was going to be hard. But not like this. Having second thoughts Yugo wanted to just stop and head home with his family.

Yet he couldn't.

He needed to do this. Whatever his destiny was he needed to find out. No matter what. Still, when all is said and done. He'll still have his family. His mother and brother.

Wiping away his tears Yugo looked up to see the smiling faces of his mother and brother. Smiling sadly Yugo hugged them one last time. Afterwards he began to walk away. Going off on his journey.

But he stopped for a moment to look back at his family. Who were smiling and waving goodbye to him.

"I'll be back. I promise."

And with that Yugo summoned a large portal and jumped right into it. Disappearing, his destination?

Oma Island.

 _End Of Flashback_

Immediately Yugo's eyes shot wide open. His face filled with shock and disbelief. Tears began to flow down his face as he remembered who that woman and young boy were.

They were his mom and brother.

He remembered who they were. Quickly he began to remember as much as he could. All he could remember is his life before he left his family. How he grew up with his mom and brother. How his mom sang him beautiful lullabies to help him go to sleep and kiss him goodnight. How Goultard played with him and taught him everything about becoming a hero. The adventures they had from fighting monsters and bandits to just having fun. All the wonderful moments they had as a family together.

Yugo remembered all of it.

Suddenly Az appeared chirping for him to get up. Then a cry rang out that got Yugo's attention. He looked and saw the brute lifting both Alibert and Ruel up. Ready to do something terrible.

" **Now, crush them! Destroy them!** "

Ruel's eyes widened in shock as he looked closely at the brute. Quickly realizing who was talking.

"A Shushu!" Ruel yelled out. "He's possessed by a Shushu!"

Before the possessed brute could do anything. A api hit him on the side of the face. Causing him to look who threw it. There standing on top of the counter Yugo with a smirk.

"A Shushu eh?" Yugo asked particularly to no one. He then cracked his knuckles and smirked some more. "I remember now, a Shushu is an evil spirit. A demon trapped in an object. Most powerful Shushu can take control of their owners if badly controlled. My big brother Goultard told me about them long ago."

The brute's third eye widened in shock.

" **G-Goultard?! How do you know that name?! What do you mean by brother?! WHO ARE YOU?!** "

Yugo didn't say a word, all he did was extend his hands as they started to glow.

"I'm Yugo!" Yugo proclaimed with a smirk and determined look. "Yugo The Eliatrope!"

Summoning a blue portal Yugo jumped right into it. Suddenly another portal appeared over the brute's head. Alibert and Ruel were shocked to see Yugo jump out of the portal. But Alibert was more shocked than Ruel because he knew what this was.

' _The… the message!'_

Landing on top of the brute's head Yugo immediately went on the attack. He grabbed the brute's third eye and started to pull it off!

" **Ahh! What are doing you fool?! Let me go!** "

As Yugo kept pulling, the brute yelled out in pain. Strange red energy started to come from the Shushu eye as Yugo finally pulled it off! With the eye now in his hand it suddenly the eye quickly became a small sword!?

Without the Shushu controlling him the brute groaned and fell to the floor. Before hitting the ground Yugo hopped off in time and landed on his feet. Sighing in relief Yugo looked up at Alibert and Ruel with a smile. Then without warning Alibert ran up to Yugo and gave him a large hug.

"Yugo, you okay?!" Alibert asked still worried about his student's wellbeing.

Alibert's worry died down when Yugo smiled and nodded. The large Enutrof was glad to hear that.

Suddenly the brute began to glow which got everyone's attention. Yugo and the others looked down to see the brute shrinking. A little while later the former brute slowly got up staring at everyone with a pained and tired expression. Everyone was surprised to see that the brute was in fact a young Iop.

"T-there's something I absolutely must tell you…"

The Iop began to say before abruptly falling asleep. While still standing up? Surprising everyone.

"He conked out!" Ruel said surprised.

Seeing that danger had passed Ruel smiled and looked to Yugo.

"Well, kiddo that was some pretty impressive stuff. What was that weird portal trick you did?" Ruel asked pretty impressed by what Yugo did. "I've never seen that kind of magic before."

Yugo's smile disappeared after that. He grew quiet as he looked down at the ground. Both Alibert and Ruel knew something was troubling him.

"Yugo. What's wrong?" Alibert asked as began to worry again. That's when he realized something. Yugo what he said a little while ago. "You… you finally remembered, you remember something!"

Ruel's widened in shock now realizing what was up. Yugo looked up at the two Enutrofs and nodded with a faint smile.

"I… remember my family Alibert. A mom and a brother. I remember their names too. That's not all, I know who I am too." Yugo explained as his smile dropped a little. "At least I think I do. I still don't remember much. Especially how I ended up here. I also don't how I was able to make those portals. It just happened."

Ruel was confused as he was trying to process all this info. Alibert on the other hand looked troubled. With a sigh and sorrowful expression Alibert finally spoke.

"Yugo, I have something extremely important to tell you." Alibert started to say getting Yugo's full attention. "I wasn't being truthful with you when I said I found Az all those years ago. I didn't find him, he was given to me. I don't know by who but I know why. Az is a very special Tofu who delivered a message to me. A message that told me where you can find your family and get your memories back."

Yugo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face was one of shock and disbelief. It was all too much for him to process. But before he could think any further on this shocking reveal.

A loud and frightened scream could be heard outside. Along with more screaming and cries of panic.

"What's all that racket?!" Ruel yelled out as he took a look outside and was shocked.

Yugo and Alibert shorty followed and were also shocked. They saw dark little creatures attacking everyone in sight. When they got a hold of a person they would turn them into some kind of grassy tree like statues.

Emelka was being attacked!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time On Wakfu Altered Destiny: Strange creatures are attacking the people of Emelka! Turning many of the people into tree like statues! In the chaos Alibert is turned into such a statue. Hoping to free him and everyone attacked. Yugo, Ruel and their new Iop companion venture into The Forbidden Forest. Where the creatures came from. Once there they meet a certain Sadida Princess and her Cra bodyguard. Together they meet an old oak tree who seems to know Yugo and a bit of his past. And that is just the beginning of Yugo's incredible journey!**

 **Important AN: There you go! Hope you all liked this chapter. You got a look at Yugo's past. Now I'm just gonna say that I don't know much about Wakfu and Dofus's history. I only know what I know from the movies, shows and the wiki. Also some of the shorts like Ogrest and Goultard The Barbarian. Though I think the last one is confirmed non canon. At least that's what I'd heard. If you guys know anything more about Goultard's official past or other stuff message me please so I don't mess things up. But since this is an AU I think we're good. Anyways about pairings, Percedal and Evangelyne are pretty much a guarantee. With Yugo I really want him to be with Amalia. But I want to hear what you guys want. Because Yugo isn't a little kid in this one. He's already caught the eye of a few people. Like said tell me what you all want to see. Leave your suggestions for pairings in a review or message me. It's up to you. Expect the next chapter in two or three months if not sooner. Leave your questions, suggestions or general feedback in a review. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu or Dofus or anything related to them. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Sup! I'm back. Glad you all like the last chapter. Just want to say sorry to many of you who are from other countries. I know it's probably a bother to translate English to your language. Still I'm happy many of you still like my story regardless. Wanna thank Jaguarian76 for telling me about Otakia. It's a French website that has a lot of info on the Wakfu universe! Rough to get it translated but boy was it cool. I learned a lot about Goultard so thanks. I recommend you all should check it out. Again just want to say I really like reading reviews. If you have something on your mind or want to say something be my guest. I also want your guy's input on something. Do you want me to make chapters just like the episodes or something different? Like should I skip some or replace them? What do you want? One more thing, a few things will happen differently in this story than what happens on the show. This is an AU after all. But don't worry. This story will follow the canon as close as possible. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"What's all that racket?!" Ruel yelled out as he took a look outside and was shocked.

Yugo and Alibert shorty followed and were also shocked. They saw dark little creatures attacking everyone in sight. When they got a hold of a person they would turn them into some kind of grassy tree like statues.

Emelka was being attacked!

On instinct Yugo rushed into action! With a serious look he picked up a nearby wooden shovel and charged towards the danger. Alibert seeing this picked up his shovel to go help. Giving out a sigh Ruel reluctantly followed his friends into battle.

The villagers were screaming in panic as many fled for there lives. The small creatures attacking anyone in sight and turning them into statues. A young couple were surrounded from all sides, the man moved in front of the woman in hope of shielding her.

Just as the creatures were about to attack. Yugo showed up with the wooden shovel in hand. Using his tremendous speed he ran up to each creature and squished them with his feet or shovel. After destroying the last one he turned to the couple.

"Run! Help out any who are injured, too young or frail to run! Tell everyone else to do the same! Go now!"

In shock from what they saw the couple nodded and ran off. Trying their best to avoid the creatures. Yelling at many to escape and to help one another. Seeing his job was half done, Yugo ran off to protect the villagers and defeat any creature he came across.

Deep down Yugo felt like he knew what these things were. But he couldn't remember. Yet another thing he would have to try and figure out later. Right now he needed to protect his home and people.

Both Alibert and Ruel were also helping out.

"Say hi for the human excavator you dirty beasts!" Ruel proclaimed raising his shovel over a group of the creatures. "Ruel Stroud is here!"

The creatures panicked but couldn't get away as Ruel squashed them like paste!

An old woman was running for her life as a bunch of the creatures chased her. That quickly changed when Yugo came in running on a large rolling barrel! The creatures ran for their lives as Yugo swung them away still using that wooden shovel. Those who weren't got crushed under the rolling barrel.

Alibert was surrounded by the creatures. Instead of being afraid the mayor growled out in anger.

"Get out of my village you ugly beasts!" Alibert yelled out going on the attack.

Using his shovel to swing away or squash any creature that got close. It looked like many of the creatures were either getting destroyed or fleeing back to the forest. Still many however stayed behind attacking anyone in sight.

Some nearby screaming got Alibert and Yugo's attention. Both looked in horror to see Mia and some of the village kids trapped and surrounded by the creatures. Jason was in the house nearby. Seeing his daughter and those kids in danger. He was going to jump out the window to save them.

"MIA!"

"Stay where it's safe Jason!"

Jason looked and saw Alibert running with his shovel ready. Yugo wasn't too far behind. Alibert was the first to arrive and did short work of the creatures. Using his shovel he swung left and right. If they got close he would use his feet. All the while yelling out some strange battle cries.

Seemingly destroying the last one. Alibert and the others became at ease. That is until Jason saw one of the creatures moving. And it extended it's arm towards Alibert's foot.

"Alibert look out!"

Jason's warning was too late. The creature grabbed Alibert's foot and slowly began to turn him into a statute! Jason, Mia and the kids looked on in horror.

"MASTER!"

Yugo stood in horror as he watched Alibert slowly becoming like the rest of the petrified villagers. He ran over to him trying to figure how to help him in anyway. Alibert grunted in pain, he used the last of his strength to look at Yugo.

His student, his friend… his son.

"Yugo, listen to me. You'll get a message to tell you where to find your family. Maybe even your memories… the message. Go find the message. I… want you to know I'm proud of you… even though it maybe strange I see you like a… son. Go Yugo. Show this world… what you're-"

Unfortunately before Alibert could finish the curse had set in. Alibert had turned into a statue. Just like the rest. However instead of an expression filled with pain or anger. His was filled with pride.

The last thing he did was smile.

No one said a word. Not even Yugo. Who suddenly fell down to his knees and looked up at his now petrified form. Slowly he started to cry as he clenched his fists. It wasn't fair! Remembering your family to only lose someone you saw as family. It wasn't right!

"No… not him." Yugo softy cried out. He then yelled out as he punched the ground. "NOT HIM!"

Anger soon took over as he kept on punching the dirt as hard as he could. Mia and everyone watched on not knowing what to do. This went on until Yugo's knuckles and fist became bruised and a bit bloody. Not wanting to see him hurt himself further Mia ran over to him.

"Yugo stop!" Mia cried out as she hugged Yugo. "Please… just stop."

Suddenly Yugo stopped while his fist was raised high in the air. His breathing was heavy and his tears were still fresh. He was still angry, but that changed when he looked over at Mia. To see that she was crying too.

"H-he was close to all of us Yugo." Mia softy stated. "Do hurt yourself please… that be the last thing he would want."

Yugo looked over and saw the village kids crying a little. Jason had a mournful expression as he looked at the petrified form of Alibert. It was true, Alibert was close to everyone in the village. He was their mayor, their friend and protector. A man who many would consider family.

"Damn it." Yugo cursed softy as he lowered his head.

While that was happening everyone failed to notice a small mechanical bug thing flying around. It stopped as it noticed Yugo. It's eye zooming close at him. When Az came into view it zoomed closely at him too. The small Tofu was curious by the strange contraption. But soon moved away as Ruel came in out of nowhere and squashed the machine with his shovel.

 **Somewhere**

"Hehehe, The Polters are wreaking havoc." A certain Xelor chuckled out sinisterly. Who was in a strange place which could only be described as a clock like room with gears and other contraptions moving about. "That old oak tree didn't take kindly to my Noxins."

A couple of strange screens appeared in front of The Xelor. It showed what the Noxin saw before it was destroyed by Ruel. It showed Yugo and the last moments the Noxin had.

"My old friend. So this is where you've been Yugo. Some backwater village. You still haven't changed, though something is rather curious about your Wakfu. It's still large but also as if it's being repressed in some way. Quite curious indeed. And what's this?"

The Xelor was surprised when he saw Az. Noticing the Tofu's odd Wakfu amount. There was no way a small bird could have that much Wakfu. That's when he noticed the strange long blue tail feather.

"Hmm, curious. How can such a stupid little bird have such Wakfu?" The Xelor asked himself. Giving out a sigh he used his hand to dismiss the screens. "Guess it's time to give a visit to my old friend. Maybe I can finally get a new lead on that dragon."

Devious laughing could be heard echoing through the base.

 **Back In Emelka**

Ruel and Az were looking over at the crushed Noxin. Small blue energy slowly leaked from it. Which was very peculiar.

"My, my, Az. That's quite weird." Ruel said as Az took flight and hid behind the old Enutrof. All of sudden the device disappeared in a puff of blue smoke! "Stay behind me Az, I don't like this blue smoke!"

The smoke slowly dissipate and in its wake the grass nearby grew and clovers popped out unexpectedly from the ground. Ruel and Az got closer to investigate but backed away fast when a giant tree grew straight out of the ground!

"Whoa! Holy Bwork." Ruel said in awe by what he and Az just saw. Both were looking up at the large and tall tree when Ruel had an idea. "What do you say Tofu, you think that would work on a stash of Kamas?"

Az perked his head in confusion.

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. Ruel looked around trying to find his friends. His heart grew heavy when he saw them. Alibert was petrified into whatever the rest of the villagers turned into. Yugo was on his knees in front of his petrified master being comforted by Mia and the village kids.

Walking over with a sorrowful frown, Ruel sighed as he looked at his best friend's petrified body.

"Poor, poor Alibert." Ruel sadly stated shaking his head. "I'm… sorry old friend. I should have been quicker. By Enutrof I should have!"

Gripping his shovel tightly Ruel lowered his head in shame.

"It's not your fault Ruel…"

Ruel looked to see that it was Yugo who spoke. His voice was low and filled with sorrow.

"He knew the danger. He put aside his own safety for his people. His friends and... family." Yugo stated softy still crying a little. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have been by his side. My master, my friend, my mayor. I'm a failure… both as a student and a son."

That's when Yugo felt another hand comfort him on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see Ruel smiling sadly at him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself my boy. Everything will be alright." Ruel explained as he took another look at Alibert. "He's not dead, none of them are. Only cursed. By who or why I don't have a clue."

Yugo's eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe it. Alibert and the rest of the petrified villagers weren't dead. While still not good. It's sure better than being dead.

"I've been around the block and I can tell you for every curse or spell. There's a cure or counter spell." Ruel explained further. "There's this Enripsa I know and I'm sure she-"

Before Ruel could finish a loud voice was heard.

"Where is he? The stranger who freed me from evil Rubilax!"

Everyone looked to see a young Iop looking around. That is until he saw Yugo and the others. He came running with a smile on his face. As he got closer both Yugo and Ruel recognized it was the same Iop from the restaurant. The one who was possessed by the Shushu.

"Well, I've forgotten about him." Ruel said surprised while a bit peeved he was interrupted. "You finally woke up then."

The Iop was smiling as he walked up to the group.

"Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove." Percedal proudly introduced himself with a bow. "Noble Knight, Order of The Guardians of The Shushus. You saved my soul. I will repay this debt even if it costs me my life."

Yugo finally getting his emotions under control got up. He looked down at Percedal who was still bowing. From what he saw the Iop was young, around Mia's age if not younger. He looked skilled in some way. If what he said was true he had to be. Guardian of a Shushu was a tough thing to be. Even though he got possessed by it.

From what Yugo remembered his brother Goultard knew a bit about them. Being a monster slayer and hero would make you learn a thing or two. Things were a bit hazy but it was safe to say Yugo remembered his past. Bits of it at least.

" **Funny, that's not how he talks to me.** "

Yugo and the others looked to where that voice came from and saw the sword in Percedal's hand. It's eye was moving and looked at Percedal with disgust and disappointment. This was a Shushu, Rubilax.

" **A knight? I've heard that one before.** " Rubilax chuckled out. After that Rubilax looked over at Yugo, studying him from head to toe. His eye narrowing right at him. " **You, you said your name was Yugo? Yugo The Eliatrope?"**

Everyone especially Percedal were caught off guard by Rubilax's unexpected question. They looked towards Yugo who was very uneasy, conflicted by what to say. Eventually he sighed and wiped away any leftover tears.

"Yes." Yugo answered honestly with a serious expression.

Rubilax's eye widened. The Shushu began to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

" **Hahahaha! My, my, my. Either you're a good liar or I'm really talking to the real deal."** Rubilax said clearly amused. " **I must admit, the last thing I expected was to run into someone like you. Hey farmhand! If I were you I stick close to this one. Things will get interesting if you're around him. Haha!** "

Yugo along with everyone were confused by Rubilax's words. It didn't take long for Yugo to realize something.

"Wait, do you know me?" Yugo asked in shock.

The Shushu started to laugh again. Which unsettled many.

" **I know many things and many beings. You on the other hand I know little about. And that's very surprising. All I know is that there's more to you than meets the eye. That's all I'm gonna say.** "

Yugo didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted to press further and ask more questions. But decided against it. After all this was a Shushu he was dealing with. Goultard told him that you should never trust a demon, especially a trapped Shushu.

"Hey you demon! Quit trying to cause trouble." Percedal growled out. He then looked to Yugo with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, this demon here doesn't know when to shut his trap. For someone without a mouth he sure likes to talk a lot."

" **Oh really, this coming from the Iop brain who begged me to save his life earlier?!** " Rubilax asked in a fake shocked tone. " **Oh you should have seen it. This fool was sleeping in The Forbidden Forest when a lowly monster attacked him. He cried so hard for me to save his miserable-** "

"SHUT IT YOU DEMON!" Percedal yelled in frustration. "I had a moment of weakness!"

The Iop held Rubilax in both of his hands. He quickly started to hit the ground with the demon sword!

" **Ow! You're such a wimp! Ow!** " Rubilax shout out in pain.

This went on for a while. Everyone present were just confused. The last thing they expected to see was a Iop arguing with his possessed sword. Eventually Ruel just about had enough of this. His best friend and his village were in dire need of help.

"Look I know couples sometimes gave their problems, but right now we have bigger snappers to fry!"

Percedal stopped hitting Rubilax as both looked at Ruel. Rubilax growled softy while Percedal took a look around. All this chaos and destruction didn't came from him when he was possessed. It took a minute but the Iop quickly realized what happened.

"Oh, you had Polters here as well?" Percedal asked pointing at the ground. "They invaded two other villages. They come from The Forbidden Forest. I went myself but uh… got ambushed."

" **Haha, it his sleep nonetheless!** "

"Why you! Put a sock in it!" Percedal yelled out.

Soon both returned to bickering. Ruel and the others sweat dropped at the sight. Yugo on the other was surprised. The Forbidden Forest. If that's where these Polters came from he'd believe it.

From the rumors and stories he's heard dangerous and mystical things lived there. While many thought it was just stories. Many stayed clear from that forest when they could. Not too long ago Yugo wanted to go and explore the forest. But Alibert forbidden him to go. Not wanting him to get hurt or possibly worse.

Yugo took another look at Alibert. The man who gave him everything. He didn't deserve this fate. None of the villagers deserved it. If these Polters really did come from the Forbidden Forest, then there might be a chance to find out why they attacked. Maybe even find a cure.

Gods be willing.

With newfound determination Yugo turned to his friends.

"The Forbidden Forest, if that's where those creatures came from then I'm going. Alone if I have to." Yugo announced as he turned to Jason and Mia. "Can you two keep watch over things? You guys and the remaining villagers need to stay clear of the village until I come back. Those Polters might return."

Everyone was surprised by this. Still Jason nodded. This village was his home and he owed Alibert. It was the least he could. Mia on the other hand looked very troubled.

"Yugo are you sure about this?" Mia asked very concerned for her friend. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. Or worse. "Terrible things have happened to that forest. What if something happens?!"

That's when Yugo smiled as he grabbed Mia's hand and softy held it. Which caused her to blush slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look. I'll be back. Hopefully with a way to free everyone." Yugo said still smiling. "I promise."

Mia didn't know why. But seeing that smile of Yugo's and hearing his promise. It made all her worries disappear. Yugo had that affect on people. If anyone could do this it was him.

"Fine. But please be careful." Mia begged as she gave a quick hug to Yugo.

Yugo kept smiling and nodded. Before he could do anything next, he felt a small hand grab his. Taking a look down he saw one of the children staring at him with a pleading look.

"Please free our parents."

Giving out a kind and honest smile. Yugo patted the child's head.

"Don't worry." Yugo comforted the child. "I'll sort this all out."

"Oh not alone your not."

Turning around Yugo was surprised to see Ruel smiling back at him.

"I usually don't charge for free for a job. But considering it's for an old friend. I'll make an exception." Ruel said as he gave Yugo a nod. "You got my shovel my boy. Let's go save Alibert and this village."

Yugo couldn't believe it. Old Ruel wanted to help him. Returning the old Enutrof's smile he nodded once more. Shortly after Az came into view and chirped repeatedly. Which meant he was in too. Looks like he wasn't going have to face this danger alone.

"Alright let's go!" Yugo exclaimed as he took off running towards the forest.

With Ruel and Az not too far behind. Meanwhile Percedal kept on arguing with Rubilax when the sword noticed something.

" **Hey Sir Percedal, aren't you supposed to be following your savior?** "

The knight looked around and saw that Yugo and Ruel were gone. One of the kids pointed in the direction where they had left. Not wanting to be left behind and wanting to repay his debt Percedal ran after them.

"Hey wait for me!"

Rubilax chuckled as his so call "guardian" chased after Yugo and his friends.

After awhile later Yugo and company now joined by Percedal and Rubilax arrived at their destination. The edge of The Forbidden Forest. Judging by the way it looked it was no surprise the name it was given.

Not wanting to waste any time Yugo walked at a steady pace into the forest. With his companions close behind.

Az looked a bit frightened by the forest. While both Ruel and Percedal were on edge. Ready for anything. Rubilax on the other hand looked bored.

"Bounty Hunting? Waste of time." Ruel scoffed unexpectedly. Probably hoping to start a conversation with someone. Most likely Percedal. "It cost more money looking for a bounty than it brings on! Fifty years ago it was a respectable trade but nowadays, well…"

"Fifty years ago?" Percedal asked surprised. "So when were you born old-timer?"

"Don't "old-timer" me sonny." Ruel said sending a glare at the Iop. "I could still show you a thing or two!"

Yugo smiled a little. While it didn't sound like it. Both Percedal and Ruel were getting along quite well. That smile soon dropped as he began to think about what happened earlier.

' _Mom… Goultard. Where are you?'_

His family, something that sounded strange to him at first. Ever since he wounded up in Emelka he wondered if he had family. That's until he moved on with his new life and forgot about it. Now he can't stop thinking about them.

He only remembered little about his life. Things only before he left to Oma Island. After that it was all blank. He wondered if that's how he ended up in Emelka. Was he still on his journey to that Island and something terrible happened that caused him to forget?

No, that can't be it. Because he was a small boy when he left. And now had to be close to Percedal's age if not older. How could he still be on his journey? Suddenly Yugo remembered something from earlier. It's what Alibert said.

' _The message? What message? What was he talking about?_ '

What did Alibert meant by that? Did he know more about his past than he did? Did he lie to him this whole time? That's when Yugo stopped. There's no way Alibert would do that. The man was like a father to him.

' _Whatever he meant I'll only find out more until I free him. And I'm going to do that. Not just because I want to find out more. But because he's my friend. I'm gonna free everyone.'_

Still not wavering from his promise. Yugo kept on walking. This went on for a while until he stopped to realized something.

He had no clue where he was going or supposed to go.

"This forest is enormous." Percedal stated taking a look at the forest. "I spent a whole month here and didn't cover much. I even made a map so I wouldn't get lost."

Pulling out said map Percedal showed to everyone. To say the least the map didn't look accurate. It was also poorly drawn.

"So… I guess we're right here?" Ruel pointed in the middle of the map.

"Hey, I don't know." Percedal shrugged. "It may not be accurate but it is pretty."

Ruel frowned along with Az while Yugo chuckled a little.

"I see, Sir Percedal is an artist."

Not wanting to get caught up in this conversation Yugo walked a little ahead and took a look around. This place was big and easy to get lost in. It may take hours or even days to find where those Polters came from. Time Alibert and the village didn't have.

"Hmm, I can't see anything with all these trees in the way." Yugo pondered softy as he took a look up in the shy. "So maybe I should go up where they aren't in the way."

Wasting no time Yugo summoned a portal and jumped through it. Suddenly another portal appeared over a tree branch. This went on until everyone down below noticed.

"Wow! Those are some cool moves man." Percedal said in awe.

"Good idea Yugo." Ruel called out before turning to Percedal. "That boy is a quick learner."

Az chirped in shock and awe.

Finally after a few more portal jumps Yugo found himself on top of the tree. He looked around and smiled. He felt the wind and smelled the fresh air. Somehow this felt right.

After looking around Yugo noticed something odd. He saw a very large tree in the distance. It towered over all other trees and looked odd. Like it was sick or dying. That's when Yugo felt strange. Suddenly his head began to hurt. Just like before. Somehow he knew that tree. But from where?

"You see anything Yugo?!"

Snapping out of it Yugo looked down where his friends were. Summoning another portal Yugo jumped through it and another one appeared right where the others were. Popping out of nowhere Percedal yelped in surprise as he back up raising Rubilax to defend himself. Who transformed into a longer and bigger sword.

"Couldn't see much but I saw a huge tree over in that direction." Yugo pointed where he last saw the tree. "I say we head over there and see what we find."

Ruel nodded and Az chirped in agreement. While Percedal still looked a bit shock by what happened.

" **Haha, don't worry Knight. Your hero is here to protect you.** "

"I told you to keep quiet!"

" **OW!** "

A loud clang was heard through out the forest. Which was Rubilax hitting the ground by Percedal. Who wasn't amused at all by his sword's antics. The odd group started to make their way towards the big tree after that.

The walk was pretty uneventful. Percedal was complaining about Rubilax to anyone who would listen. While everyone else was on edge. Ruel being the most on edge.

"Folks I just want to remind you that this place is called The Forbidden Forest because it's the most dangerous forest in all of Amakna." Ruel warned his fellow companions. "And the reason we're here is to discover why the Polters attacked Emelka. So let's just stay out of trouble. Most of all we should stick together."

Almost like it was destiny or something. A loud cry for help was heard.

"HELP!"

Percedal smiled valiantly as he twirled around a little and raised Rubilax in the air heroically.

"A damsel in-"

Before the so called knight could finish. Yugo was the first to act and ran towards the cry of help. For some reason something compelled the young man to do so. Maybe it was just right to do so? Maybe it was because it's what he and his brother would always do? Rushing in head first into danger to save someone in need. Yugo knew that tune well.

Either way someone need help. And Yugo wasn't going to stand by and let that call for help go unanswered.

"Um, didn't we decide to stick together?" Ruel asked looking at Percedal.

"Whoa hold up Yugo! It's a Knight's job to save a damsel!"

With that Percedal ran after Yugo. Leaving only Ruel and Az.

…

…

…

"It makes me wonder if Yugo was raised by Iops… that boy sure acts more Iopish then most Iops I know."

That's all Ruel said before running off to join the others. With Az close behind.

Yugo dashed through the bushes and passed any trees in his way. The cries of help got louder which meant he was getting closer. He also heard an all too familiar sound.

"Polters!" Yugo growled out as he finally made it to where those cries came from.

Our hero was surprised by the scene before him. Polters everywhere as they were attacking two girls and their Dragoturkeys. One of which was already petrified by the Polters. He saw one of the girls on top of the petrified mount trying to escape up to a large dead tree branch. With a strange doll hoisting her up. The other was on her Dragoturkey shooting any Polters with her bow.

The girl finally got enough strength to hop on the branch. Which was a bad idea because the already dead branch gave out and broke! Causing the girl to fall with a scream, she closed her eyes while heading straight down towards the Polters below.

"Amalia!" The other girl cried out.

Without hesitation Yugo used summoned a large portal right under the girl. Instead of falling right on the Polters the girl landed safely in Yugo's arms. The girl stopped screaming and opened her eyes. To which she was shocked to see Yugo smiling at her reassuringly.

"It's alright miss. You're safe." Yugo reassured in a comforting and kind tone.

For the girl this was quite a shock. The last thing she expected to be landing on was into the strong arms of a handsome stranger. It didn't help as she had a small blush on her face.

Suddenly out of nowhere Percedal showed up and made quick work of the Polters. Any surviving ones ran deeper in the forest. Unfortunately in the chaos the other girl's Dragoturkey got spooked and bucked her off. The mount ran off and the girl was sent flying towards the ground. Thankfully Percedal acted quick and caught her safety in his arms.

Percedal looked flustered at first but smiled down at the girl. Who looked back with a surprised look and small blush.

One Polter was left and it growled at Percedal and the girl. But before it could attack and Ruel finally showed up and squashed it with his shovel. Az wasn't too far behind.

The finally danger over both Percedal and Yugo safety helped the girls back on their feet. As everyone got together Ruel smiled.

"I believe we're already met. Ruel Stroud, your humble servant. And this is the intrepid Sir Percedal, renowned warrior knight and this is Yugo. My best friend's disciple." Ruel explained as his smile turned into a frown. "The Polters turned his teacher into a shrub along with the rest of the village. We're here to find out why and hopefully find a cure."

The girl who Yugo saved looked over at him with sympathetic look. Yugo just frowned sadly.

"Well, my name is Evangelyne. And thia is Amalia." Evangelyne introduced herself and Amalia. "We're on a pilgrimage together."

As Yugo got a good look at Evangelyne and Amalia he saw that Evangelyne was a Cra. And that Amalia was a Sadida. Which explained the bow and doll. He also noticed they were both quite lovely but he kept that to himself.

"And what are two pilgrims doing in The Forbidden Forest if may be so bold to ask?"

"We-"

Evangelyne was about to answer when Amalia cut in.

"The same as you. Two nights ago I had a prophetic dream. Sadida told me to go to The Forbidden Forest for a special mission. " Amalia explained as she took a look at the group around her. "So we were destined to meet each other and follow the same path!"

"Even if some people think my imagination is overactive."

"Like who?" Percedal asked clueless.

"Someone has to be realistic don't they?" Evangelyne scoffed as she curtly looked away from the group.

Percedal simply nodded as Ruel didn't know what to make of this situation. Of course many would be skeptical and agree with Evangelyne. But Yugo wasn't like many people. He's seen and heard stranger things. After all his life up to this point has been strange. Maybe Amalia was right, maybe this was destiny.

"Look, whatever brought us together be it destiny, the gods or luck. My village needs us. If you two want to come than I don't have any problems with that." Yugo stated while looking at both Evangelyne and Amalia. "Just stick close by. Last thing I want is for anyone else to get hurt. Alright?"

Both girls didn't know why but they couldn't but get flustered as Yugo looked at them. His expression was sincere and kind tone. Soon both nodded making Yugo smile.

"Cool, let's go save my village."

Now joined by a Cra and Sadida. The odd group of people headed off. But not before Percedal awkwardly laughed with a faint blush as he stared at Evangelyne who noticed. Sighing the Cra soon followed the others. Percedal simply smiled with a yearning look in his eyes. Which Rubilax took notice of.

" **Easy there Romeo, it's not like she's a princess.** "

As the odd group walked through the dense forest. Yugo was ahead of the group. If there was any danger up ahead he'd be the first to warn everyone. Also the first to be in danger. Like he said, the last thing he wants is for more people to get hurt. He felt obligated in some way.

While Yugo was walking he noticed Amalia join him ahead of everyone else. Taking a look at her Yugo felt strange. Almost as if he knew her from somewhere. Or at least reminded him of someone. He just couldn't remember how or why.

"Um, thanks for saving me." Amalia thanked Yugo with a mild flustered look. "If you weren't there I would have ended up like my Dragoturkey."

"It's no problem. I only did what my teacher and family would have done." Yugo replied with a soft smile. "I should be thanking you, all of you. Not many would risk their lives for complete strangers."

This time it was Amalia who smiled.

"Just like you, it's what my parents would have done. Neither of them would sit idly by as innocent people suffered. Even if they weren't Sadida." Amalia explained still smiling. "My father is a wise and dutiful man and my mother… was very caring and kind. There's also my brother who is sometimes hard to deal with. But still I care deeply about him."

Hearing how Amalia talked about her family. It made Yugo long for his. To see his mother's caring and gorgeous face smiling at him. Feeling her loving embrace. Play wrestling or exploring with his brother Goultard. As for a father… the closest thing Yugo had was Alibert.

The Enutrof took him in and gave him everything. While Yugo couldn't remember much about his life before he was found by Alibert. He for sure remembered his time with him in Emelka. He taught him all knew and what it was to be a leader. When ever someone needed help Alibert would rush in without any second thoughts.

"Family is important." Was all Yugo said.

Amalia looked surprised but settled back into her usual expression. The young Sadida didn't know why. But it felt like she knew Yugo from somewhere. She didn't know why.

Not wanting to bother Yugo, Amalia decided she would ask him about it later. Right now they needed be ready for anything. While still making their way to the large tree. Both felt a bit of uneasiness. Like something was amiss. There was something wrong in this forest.

Both were so caught up in that feeling. They failed to hear Ruel once again complain about bounty hunting. To Evangelyne this time around.

"Bounty hunter, a sure road to ruin." Ruel scoffed. "Expenses, equipment! It costs much more looking for a bounty than it brings in."

"Really?" Evangelyne asked raising a brow. "My father always said he had it good before-"

"You call surviving on roots and dirty water the good life?" Ruel butted in with another scoff. "Trust me when I say this my dear. Bounty hunting isn't a good life at all."

Evangelyne sighed as she shook her head.

"Oh, it's horrible. Horrible!"

That got everyone to stop as they looked up ahead to see Yugo and Amalia sanding in front of a bunch of dead trees. The very land in front of them looked to be dying. Even the grass looked dead.

For Amalia this was something akin to murder. Sadidas cared very deeply for nature. Trees in particular. Tears slowly began to fall down her face as she walked up to one tree. Kneeling down she pressed her hand against it.

She felt no life. No, she felt something though. Something ancient.

"Ogrest's chaos." Eva simply stated.

"You believe in that old legend?" Ruel asked shaking his head. "I always thought it was Gobball nonsense. Everything gets blamed on Ogrest, and no one even knows if he exists."

Not wanting to argue with the old bounty hunter. Evangelyne walked over to Amalia. Clearly worried.

"What's the matter?"

Amalia looked hesitant before speaking.

"I…I felt something. An ancient, evil presence." Amalia warned as she felt uneasy. "We really aren't welcome here."

Now that really got everyone on edge. Except maybe for two.

"Really?! Well I'll have to give them hospitality lessons." A certain Iop announced.

" **Bah! Show off.** "

While Percedal didn't seem spooked. Neither was Yugo. Who had walked ahead of everyone else to get a look at the giant tree. It was very old and appeared to be dying. Yet it still stood strong as its fellow trees were torn down all around it.

Something was special about this tree. About this forest. Deep down it meant something to him. That when Yugo's head started to hurt once again. So much that he cried out in pain while holding onto his head.

"AHHH!"

"Yugo!" Amalia cried out as she rushed towards him. Along with everyone. Once there both she and Ruel were at his side. "What's wrong?! Are you in pain?!

"What is it my boy?!" Ruel asked in worry.

Still in pain Yugo tried his best to talk.

"I… I remember! Something about this place! AHH!" Yugo yelled out in pain as he got down to his knees. "I… was here! Long ago! OH MY GODS THE PAIN!"

No one knew what to do. None of them how to help Yugo. They all felt helpless as they watched their friend in pain. Amalia felt more helpless than anyone. She couldn't do a thing to help the one who saved her life only moments ago.

' _Sadida, why can't I help him?!'_

Suddenly growling could be heard along with rumbling. The rest of the group looked and saw something big rising out of some nearby forgotten armor and weapons. Probably from some unfortunate adventurers before them. Soon they all saw what appeared to be a dying and angry tree shambling towards them.

"That's what attacked me in the middle of the night!" Percedal exclaimed in shock.

"Treechnids!" Amalia called out in fear.

More growling could be heard as many more Treechnids appeared and surrounded them. All growling at them. Quickly everyone who had weapons readied them. Amalia stuck close to Yugo who was still crying out in pain. She couldn't help what was causing him this pain. But she could defend him against these monsters.

" **Set me free fool! It's your only chance!** "

"NO! Never again demon!"

The Treechnids got closer and closer to the group. It looked like there was going to be a fight.

That is until one of the Treechnids saw Yugo and stopped dead in it's tracks.

" **Tree… Shepherd…** " The Treechnid moaned out in shock.

Soon as those words left it's mouth. All of the Treechnids stopped. Shocking the group. Nome of them expected the Treechnids to stop. Least of all speak. Before anything else could be said. A large wood like hand suddenly grabbed Yugo from out of nowhere!

"YUGO!" Amalia yelled as she tried to reach for him. Only for her to also get grabbed by another large hand. "AHHHH!"

"Amalia!" Eva cried out.

The Cra wanted to shoot an arrow at the hands holding Amalia and Yugo. But it was too risky. Ruel and Percedal weren't any help. Since they couldn't even reach them. Az could but what could he do?

Its like they would have to wait. And as if someone or something was against them. A familiar sound rang through the air.

Polters, hundreds if not thousands of them came out of the forest. All of them growling and hissing as they joined the Treechnids surrounding Evangelyne and the rest of the group.

"Okay… anyone got a plan?" Ruel asked with a nervous laugh.

The large hands that held both Yugo and Amalia finally reached to where they were going. Amalia was shocked to see a large face staring back at her. She also noticed a large jewel on top of its forehead.

" **Leaf… is that you?** " The Tree asked in an old and booming voice. It's expression was once filled with shock. It only got deeper when it saw Yugo. Who was still in pain. " **Tree Shepherd?** **My… friend are you truly here? You are… in pain."**

Yugo didn't reply all he could do was scream in agony with his eyes shut tight.

" **Old friend… I will help you.** " The Tree stated as it used one of it's fingers. Which was on the hand that was holding on Yugo. Softy pressed against his head. " **Like how you helped me… all those winters ago.** "

Green glowing energy slowly emerged on the Tree's finger tip as it pressed against Yugo's head. Suddenly the energy got intense causing the Tree to moan in pain. But at the energy grew more intense. Yugo slowly stopped screaming. The pain eventually disappeared and our hero opened his eyes.

"Yugo! You're okay!" Amalia exclaimed in shock and relief.

Yugo slowly got up. He looked confused but relieved that the pain was gone. Looking up at the Tree's face. Yugo was shocked.

"I… know you."

The old tree smiled softy.

" **Yes… old friend. A terrible magic has tampered with your mind… I did what I could to help you. All I could do… is ease the pain.** "

Slowly Yugo began to remember something. With the pain gone he could remember clearly. He knew this tree. And why this place felt special.

 _Flashback_

In The Forbidden Forest. A small Yugo with a backpack tied behind his back was minding his own business as he walked through the woods. Most would be spooked about this place. Not Yugo, since leaving home on his journey. The young boy has seen all manner of danger.

He was ready for anything.

At least that's until he realized something.

"I'm lost…"

Unfortunately since leaving for Oma Island this has been a common problem. Something Yugo had yet to fix. Sighing, he pressed on. Eventually he would end up out of the forest.

As Yugo kept on walking he found himself in a small clearing. He would have kept on going but he stopped. Because of what he saw. He saw a pretty Sadida girl around his age and a walking tree which appeared alive. The both of them were surrounded by some large Treechnids who looked angry.

"Leave Soft Oak alone you bullies!" The Sadida girl cried as she raised her arms shielding Soft Oak. "Stay back!"

The Treechnids growled and shambled closer to the Sadida girl and Soft Oak. Who shook in fear. One of Treechnids was about to attack but was stopped when it was dropped kicked in the face! It couldn't handle the strength of the kick and broke apart.

Which came from Yugo who showed up out of a portal.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you!" Yugo yelled out as he dodged a left swipe from a nearby Treechnid. "Alright, let's dance!"

Yugo made another portal and jumped through it. He shortly appeared right above two Treechnids. He punched one in the face and kicked the other. Since training and fighting alongside his brother. His strength was nearly on the level of Goultard. So when he hit the Treechnids they broke apart.

The remaining ones were hesitant to attack. They backed away a bit. None of them had seen such a strong being. Seeing he had their attention Yugo spoke.

"Okay, leave this place! Go back home!" Yugo ordered with a serious expression.

Never had the Treechnids felt fear. Something about this boy caused them to feel it. Without another growl the Treechnids did as they were told and left. Going back to where they were rooted.

"Man those guys were weak." Yugo chuckled out as turned to Soft Oak and the girl. "Are you guys alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Both were still shocked by what they saw. The girl especially. She's never seen anyone fight like that. Not even from her own people. This boy saved her and Soft Oak without breaking a sweat. His gaze was filled with concern as he walked over to them.

"Uh are you guys okay?"

The Sadida girl blushed as she nodded.

"Oh that's great. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let a pretty girl like yourself get hurt." Yugo stated softy smiling. "I'm also glad your friend there isn't hurt either."

The girl's blush got redder when she heard Yugo's words. Thankfully she quickly composed herself.

"Um, thank you for saving us." The girl thanked with a small bow. She then gestured to Soft Oak. "This is my friend Soft Oak. My name is Dahlia, but my friends call me Leaf."

Still smiling Yugo bowed his head in return.

"My name is Yugo. I'm on a journey to Oma Island." Yugo replied as she shot Dahlia a curious look. "What's a Sadida doing here so far from the Sadida Kingdom?"

Dahlia started to explain she was here because of a Sadida tradition. One they reach a certain age Sadida are supposed to go out and bond with a tree. Not any random tree. But one that calls out to you on a deep level. Hers so happen to be Soft Oak. Who was rather frail and weak.

She had traveled far and got lost in this forest. While wondering she accidentally fell in a deep ditch when Soft Oak unrooted himself to help her. Since then they've become friends.

That was days ago.

Dahlia has been trying to find a place for Soft Oak to root himself again but the Treechnids kept trying to attack them. Since she doesn't know any spells like most Sadida and Soft Oak wasn't strong enough. They either ran away or hid.

"Hmm. That sounds pretty rough." Yugo pursed his lips as he began to think. That's when he had an idea. "Hey! How about I stick around and protect you guys?"

Both Dahlia and Soft Oak were once again shocked.

"You… you really mean that?" Dahlia asked in disbelief. "What about your journey?"

"Ah don't worry. Oma Island isn't going anywhere." Yugo said with a grin. "So, how about it."

"YES!" Dahlia quickly exclaimed. "I mean, yes."

From that day forward Yugo stayed with Dahlia and Soft Oak. For days Yugo protected them from many dangers. Treechnids, Polters and even bandits. As time passed he grew close with both of them. Dahlia was a soft spoken girl but at times she was brash and brave. Soft Oak rarely talked and when he did it was slow. Whenever it rained he'd use his branches to cover both him and Dahlia.

Finding a place for Soft Oak had been difficult. Any place they found was either occupied or too small. Dahlia wanted to find a perfect spot for her friend. Yugo of course thought any place would be good enough. This often caused both kids to butt heads with one another.

Still they were friends.

Often when they would make camp. Yugo would find Dahlia snuggling up to him for warmth. Something he didn't mind. While he wouldn't admit he had come to deeply care for the Sadida girl.

Eventually after a week in the forest. They had found the perfect spot. A beautiful clearing where the sun shined brightly. With enough room to grow. A place Dahlia knew was best for Soft Oak.

Who was as happy as can be. It took little time for him to plant his roots. Everyone knew that he had found his home. Sadly this meant goodbye.

"Here you go Soft Oak." Dahlia softy said as she took a look at her friend. Who was now planted firmly in the soil. "You're home. Here you'll grow strong and wise. I just know it."

It was bittersweet. The young Sadida had to say goodbye to her friend. The one who she made a bond with. Soft Oak was deeply saddened. Yugo had a soften expression as he watch both girl and tree.

" **Little Leaf… thank you. My… friend.** " Soft Oak thanked softy as he hugged Dahlia. Who was now weeping. As they parted the tree looked to Yugo with a smile. " **And you… my friend. The one who shepherd… the wild trees away. Tree Shepherd… I thank you. For protecting me and little Leaf.** "

Yugo just smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm… gonna miss you Soft Oak." Dahlia wept out.

Soft Oak smiled sadly as he used his wood fingers to wipe away her tears. Causing Dahlia to look up at him one more time.

" **Shed no more tears Little Leaf. I am home… this isn't goodbye. I know we will meet again one day… all of us.** " Soft Oak spoke as he turned to Yugo again. " **Tree Shepherd… watch over Leaf. Please… I beg of you.** "

Yugo's eyes widened. He had no words. No idea what to say. What could he say? He was on a journey to discover his mysterious destiny. Could he put that all on hold just because of a promise?

A promise to a friend?

Seeming like forever Yugo finally spoke.

"I… promise."

The Tree's smile deepened. With a nod he looked down at Dahlia, his Little Leaf.

" **It is time you two to two go… something tells me you both have a greater destiny. Go…** " Softy Oak sadly pointed in a direction. " **That is the quickest way out… wherever you go I hope you all the best. My… friends.** "

Dahlia didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to. She had done it. She created a deep bond with a tree. A bond deeper than any other Sadida had ever done with a tree. And that's not the only bond she had made.

"Let's go Dahlia."

A hand softy grabbed hers. She turned around and saw Yugo smiling at her. She didn't know why. Everything felt like it going to get better. Wiping away the last of her tears. She nodded and left with Yugo.

But not before both waved goodbye to Soft Oak who waved back.

It didn't take long until both kids had made out of the forest. Both were still saddened to have left their friend. The first to speak was Yugo.

"So… where do you want to go?"

Dahlia looked at Yugo in surprise. What did he mean by that?

"I made a promise. And when I make one I see it through. No matter what." Yugo smiled. "Until I say otherwise. You're stuck with me."

"But what about your journey?" Dahlia asked not believing what she was hearing. "What about that?"

"Like I said Oma Island isn't going anywhere." Yugo snorted. "Besides, I can't leave a friend hanging."

Out of nowhere Dahlia caught Yugo off guard with a big hug. Yugo blushed a little from embarrassment. This was the first time he's ever been hugged by someone not his mom or brother.

It felt nice.

Not wanting it to be weird. Yugo laughed a little and hugged back. Soon both stopped and just stood there. Blushing from what transpired.

"Where do you want to go?" Yugo asked once more.

That got Dahlia thinking. She did what she was supposed to do. The tradition had been completed. Most would go home and go on with their lives. But Dahlia didn't feel the same. After all this time, spending it with Yugo and Soft Oak. She didn't want it to end. Being out here adventuring.

With a smile Dahlia decided where she wanted to go.

"Oma Island."

"WHAT?!" Yugo yelped out in shock.

"Yep, let's go."

"Are you nuts?! Don't you want to go home?" Yugo asked looking at Dahlia like she was crazy. "I've only been traveling for weeks and I can tell you it will be dangerous. More dangerous than what was in that forest."

"It'll be okay." Dahlia giggled as she skipped to Yugo and booped him on the nose. "I got you to protect me."

Yugo was flabbergasted.

"Let's go. If we want to get to an Island, we'll need to get to Bonta for a boat." Dahlia announced in a matter of fact tone. She then grabbed Yugo's hand. "Come on slow poke!"

"HEY!"

Yugo's cry fell on deaf ears. Yugo was soon being pulled by Dahlia towards the direction where Bonta was. It would take days if not weeks. It'd be dangerous but the young Sadida didn't care. As long as she had her friend she be aright. Yugo while worried couldn't help but smile.

He had made his first friends on his journey. It was hard to say goodbye to one. Still, at least he still had one by his side. Maybe this journey wouldn't be too bad after all.

 _End Of Flashback_

"Soft Oak…" Yugo whispered as looked up at his old friend.

" **Yes… it has been so long.** " Soft Oak softy groaned out. He slowly brought Yugo and Amalia closer to him. " **It warms my heart to see you both again… Little Leaf and Tree Shepherd.** "

Amalia seemed lost along with the rest of the group down below. Yugo meanwhile looked troubled. His fists tightened and his body became tense. All this almost made him wish he was still in pain. That would have easier.

" **My friends… your old Soft Oak is suffering.** **Strange machines came here, to the home you brought me.** " Soft Oak explained with a groan. " **They burned my heart… and stole the sap from my little brothers. Whom I've found after you left."**

"Am I dreaming or are they talking to a tree?" Ruel asked softy trying not to provoke the large tree and his friends. "And why is he calling Yugo and Amalia those strange names?"

"He must think they're someone else." Evangelyne answered.

" **My Polters… are turning all the humans into trees.** " Soft Oak went on. " **All the humans…from now on their destiny and ours will be one in the same.** "

Amalia softy cried as she heard Soft Oak's tale and reason. Yugo on the other hand felt something else… rage.

"How… DARE YOU?!"

Everything and everyone grew silent. Even the Polters. No one could believe it especially Yugo's group. He had just yelled at Soft Oak who also looked shocked. Yugo's expression anger and grief. Tears threatened to fall down his face.

"You are not the same Oak me and Leaf befriended! No! That Oak was a kind and caring soul!" Yugo yelled while pointing at Soft Oak. "I can tell you that this would be the last thing Leaf would want! What I would want! She and I wouldn't want you to suffer… but most of all not want you to cause other people's suffering."

No one moved and kept silent as Yugo went on.

"You are no better than those beasts I once protected you and Leaf from! Please… don't let your rage consume you." Yugo begged as he touched Soft Oak with his hand. "Listen to me… this isn't Leaf. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry."

Soft Oak eyes widened in shock before turning into grief. He longed to see his Little Leaf. Yugo's words also hurt him beyond belief.

"Please Soft Oak. You're hurting people who don't deserve it. You're hurting my friends… do you really think that's would what Dahlia would have wanted?"

Those words affected Soft Oak more than anything.

"I know some people are bad, maybe even worse. But many have good in them."

That is when Amalia decided to cut in.

"What Yugo says is true, Venerable Soft Oak. Not all men and woman have hearts of stone. You must believe me." Amalia pleaded as she bowed a little. "My name is Amalia Sheran Sharm, daughter of King Sheran Sharm. Great protector of the world's forests."

Now that really caught everyone by surprise. Mainly from Yugo and his group with the exception of Evangelyne who knew this the whole time.

"Listen to me and Yugo, I beg you. I don't know what Sadida expected of me by guiding me to you." Amalia continued giving Soft Oak a sympathetic look. "But I do know the world's forest are threatened in many way. And only men and women who are free can protect them. Listen to my heart and you'll know I speak the truth."

Amalia then placed her hand on Soft Oak. Green energy similar to Soft Oak's began to emit from Amalia's hand. That's when something miraculous happened. Soft Oak was beginning to heal! The bark that was gone was replaced and his branches got stronger and bigger. His leaves turned green once more.

The Old Oak grew in size and looked young and healthy. What was once lost was his once again. Signing in relief Soft Oak looked down at both Amalia and Yugo.

His friends.

" **Amalia of the Sadida Kingdom… Tree Shepherd. Thank you… for calming my anger.** " Soft Oak thanked as he started to set both of them down back with everyone. " **Out of our friendship of you both and your people… I shall lift the curse and remain patient and have hope for mankind.** "

Lifting up his arms Soft Oak's jewel sparkled. It then released a greenish energy of some kind. The grass around him grew and return to green. Which also helped the Treechnids who became healthy like him. The Polters also grew calm.

" **Tree Shepherd… I will wait here for you and Little Leaf. Please… find her and what you've lost.** " Soft Oak warmly said looking down at Yugo who looked back. " **Go my friend… my Polters will take you back to your village. And I will wait here… goodbye.** "

Knowing he had nothing to say, Yugo nodded and smiled sadly. Yet more of his past needed to be discovered.

The Polters chittered away as the gathered and lifted Yugo and his friends up. Afterwards they were off in the direction of Emelka. The rest went off in different directions. To help the other villages they attacked.

The journey was peaceful and quiet. The exception being the Polters. Yugo looked troubled as he tried to make sense of everything he just learned. About his past, Dahlia and more importantly his age.

How old was he? If Soft Oak was as old as he was and what he remembered was correct. Then that meant he was older than he looked. What did it mean?

' _Whatever it means, Alibert might have the answers.'_

"You seem pretty quiet."

Yugo looked and saw Amalia. Looks like the Polters brought the closer and carried the others ahead.

"Yeah, well I got some things to think about." Yugo replied softy.

Amalia smiled a little and nodded.

"Sorry for not telling you. You know, about me being a princess." Amalia apologized nervously. "It's just everyone treats me different afterwards. Like I'm a delicate little flower. I'm more than that."

Things between them grew silent. Soon Yugo spoke back.

"I know your more than a little flower."

Catching her completely off guard Amalia looked at Yugo in surprise.

"I knew someone like you, a Sadida girl who seemed like she was delicate. But truthfully she was strong and brave. More so than me. Above all she wanted adventure. Something I know you want too." Yugo foundry said smiling. "If you want… you can come with me when I go. When I go looking for my-"

"YES!" Amalia exclaimed loudly that caught everyone's attention. Making her blush from embarrassment. "Um, I mean sure! I'd love to."

Suddenly Yugo felt very nostalgic. This reminded him of how he and Dahlia met. She reminded him so much of Dahlia. Yet another thing he intended to find out about it. About what happened to her.

Finally the group had made it to Emelka. Causing Yugo to smile. The Polters quickly went to work and started to free the petrified villagers. How? He had no idea. All he cared about was that everyone was being freed. Everyone.

The Polters dropped Yugo and the others off. Yugo immediately ran to where Alibert was. Once there he saw one of the Polters touching him. A few seconds later the green brush disappeared and wood. Alibert slowly returned to normal. Taking a deep breath the large Enutrof looked around in confusion.

Then out of nowhere he was caught in a big hug by Yugo. Who was crying.

"MASTER!"

Alibert almost fell off balance but caught himself in time. He looked down in shock at his student. But soon smiled and cried a little as well as he hugged back.

"Oh my boy I'm glad your alright." Alibert bellowed softy. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Even though they weren't related by blood or law. Alibert loved Yugo like a son. And Yugo loved him like a father. It felt wonderful to be reunited.

Ruel, Amalia and the others smiled. It was a rather touching scene. Eventually both stopped and wiped away any tears. Alibert looked down at Yugo with pride. That is until he remembered what he told him earlier.

"Yugo… about what I said-"

"Don't." Yugo smiled raising his hand. "It can wait. I'm just glad you and everyone else is okay. We'll deal with that message later."

Before Alibert could respond. An unfamiliar and metallic voice rang out.

"Oh please why wait?"

Everyone looked up at the nearest building and saw a Xelor floating in the air with his eyes locked on Yugo. Unnerving everyone and putting them on edge.

"Hello Yugo, my old friend. It's been too long." The Xelor chuckled darkly. "I see you don't remember me. So let me reintroduce myself. My name… is Nox."

…

…

...

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time On Wakfu Altered Destiny: The mysterious Nox appears! And he seems to know Yugo more than he knows himself. A stand off between the Xelor and Yugo and his friends is about to go down! Then Yugo really begins his journey! His first stop, Kelba Market!**

 **AN: My… god! That was a long ass chapter like for real. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm a slow writer. Forgive me. So, a lot happened. Yugo met up with everyone and met an old friend. Who helped him remember more about his past. Turns out Yugo wasn't alone when he first started his adventure. What happened? Was she the only one to join Yugo when he went to Oma Island? Well, you'll have to wait and find out. Just wanna say yeah, I used Little Leaf. Remember this is an AU so before you all call me on it being wrong about her name and the right era. Also I don't know if her name is really Leaf or not. I thought it be best to give her a name I came up with and Leaf would be her nickname. From what I looked up it never really said anything about her age. So I just wrote what felt right. Expect to see Dahlia from time to time. Oh and don't worry about pairings. I'm pretty sure all know what's going to happen. One more thing before I sign off. Do you all want to skip some things? Like certain episodes? Its all up to you. I don't mind. Anyways thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I really want to read your thoughts, suggestions or ideas. So please. Expect the next chapter in a month or two. Sooner if I'm on a roll. Later if something comes up. Sorry for any mistakes or typos I've made. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kelba Market**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu or Dofus or anything related to them. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Glad you all liked the last chapter. Sorry if I was gone for a while. Sometimes you run out of juice when writing. Just going to say a few things and answer a question or two. A lot of you are wondering where's Adamai? All I'm gonna say is that he will show up. Sooner than later. So don't worry. I've decided that I'll skip a few episodes. Not all of them but certain ones. Now for the questions, well one question anyways. To Frifribeakon, we'll see about speeding up some of the seasons or mixing them up. Before we start just wanna say one more thing. About Yugo's life before he forgot. Being able to live for so long time isn't always a blessing. You watch those you love die or turn on you. Friends become enemies and love is nothing but a memory. Look at Goultard and Nox. In this story you'll see various instances of Yugo's past. The good and the bad. Oh, and if you guys have any design ideas for Dahlia I'd love to hear them. Because I forgot to describe what she looks like. Leave your designs in a review or message me. Thanks, now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Yugo… about what I said-"

"Don't." Yugo smiled raising his hand. "It can wait. I'm just glad you and everyone else is okay. We'll deal with that message later."

Before Alibert could respond. An unfamiliar and metallic voice rang out.

"Oh please why wait?"

Everyone looked up at the nearest building and saw a Xelor floating in the air with his eyes locked on Yugo. Unnerving everyone and putting them on edge.

"Hello Yugo, my old friend. It's been too long." The Xelor chuckled darkly. "I see you don't remember me. So let me reintroduce myself. My name… is Nox."

The air was tense.

Somehow it felt like fate or a higher power was against the group. Just moments ago they faced danger to only face even more danger. And this felt more dangerous than facing Polters, Treechnids and Soft Oak combined.

Evangelyne was the first to draw her weapon then everyone else followed. While still weak from being petrified Alibert still picked up his shovel and got ready to fight. Since not having a weapon Amalia got ready to use her spells or if needed use her doll.

Yugo just stood there looking up at Nox. Who kept his eyes locked on Yugo. Deep down both felt something, a connection. Another headache came. However this time it wasn't like earlier.

Brief images flashed in Yugo's mind.

Of a family, not his but someone else's. A man, his beautiful wife, two boys and a little girl along with a Bow Wow. They were smiling at him. His heart hurt somehow when he saw that. They felt close to him, almost like family. Who were they? Why did it hurt to think about them?

Deciding it was a matter for later Yugo felt it was better to deal with situation now.

"How do you know me?"

Nox chuckled before blinking out of existence. Then reappeared right in front of Yugo! Everyone except Yugo backed away in surprise.

"Oh me and you were close once upon a time. Almost like family." Nox explained as he peered into Yugo's eyes. "Unfortunately that was a very long time ago. When you and I were different people."

Alibert and everyone were all ready to attack until Nox disappeared again. This time appearing behind them while leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Nice to see you have a little group again. All willing to defend you against anything. How adorable." Nox snorted with shake of his head. "Let's see a lovely Sadida, no surprise there. A Iop of course. Two Enutrofs , a rather serious looking Cra and a Tofu. My, my, my. What company you keep."

Having enough of this Alibert spoke up.

"What are you doing here? Sorry to say the Inn is closed, come back later."

The Xelor laughed darkly before blinking over above the group.

"Why, I'm only here to catch up with an old friend. Is that so devious?" Nox asked in a fake hurt tone. His eyes quickly landed on Az next. "I'm also here to see what makes that Tofu tick. So… try not to interfere or things will be… not so good."

That's all everyone needed to hear.

"I don't remember who you are. But I won't let you hurt my friends or my family." Yugo threatened as he got into a fighting stance. "Leave now or I'm going to break that mess you call a face!"

Nox laughed again this time more louder. He shook his head at Yugo and raised his hand where his strange gauntlet was.

"You haven't changed one bit… Yugo!"

Knowing something terrible was going to happen next, Evangelyne drew back her bow and fired an arrow at Nox.

"You're quick young Cra, but not as quick as I am!"

Just as the arrow was about to hit him. Nox stopped it midair with his magic. He then blinked and appeared right behind Eva. Realizing what they were dealing with Ruel shout out.

"He's a Xelor, a time wizard!"

Sadly Ruel's warning came too late. Nox set everyone flying in the air and froze them in place!

"And my time is precious!"

All anyone could do was groan or exclaim in pain and shock. None of them could move. No matter how hard they tired. Seeing they were all at his mercy. Nox floated over to Yugo. Who held Az tightly in his arms.

"Well Yugo, we could do this the hard way or the easy way. Tell me about The Dragon Grougaloragran and where he is. Do that and I'll let you and your little friends go."

"I… don't know who that is!" Yugo exclaimed in a struggled tone.

Obviously that was the last thing Nox wanted to hear he sighed and took Az out of Yugo's arms.

"You disappoint me Yugo. Guess I'll have to take you and this bird with me after all. Maybe after some "persuasion" you'll remember." Nox softy squeezed Az before noticing the odd blue and long tail feather he had. "What's this I wonder?"

Curious about the feather Nox pulled it out and dropped Az on the ground. Inspecting from top to bottom he knew it was filled with Wakfu. Unexpectedly the feather flew out of his hand into the air.

The feather began to write something in the air which all could see but couldn't understand. It was quite amazing. Whatever it was, the words looked to filled with Wakfu and glowed brightly.

"Very interesting, it's in Dragonish!" Nox exclaimed in shock.

The Dragonish words suddenly grew brighter then slowly moved into a line and headed straight for Yugo. Before he knew it, the words were absorbed through his eyes. That's when the strangest thing happened. He heard someone or something talking to him.

" _ **Yugo… you must set out and rediscover your past and family. A terrible fate has befallen your brother. The path will be difficult but I know you can do it. Return home my brother… Oma Island. Come to Oma Island**_ **.** "

As the last word were absorbed into Yugo's eyes. They widened in shock. That voice. He knew it from somewhere. Was this the message?

"Old friend… you better tell me what you heard or you'll regret it." Nox threated sinisterly "I will hurt you and your little friends if necessary."

Using magic of some kind Nox summoned a strange long sword. Which he aggressively pointed the sharp end at Yugo's throat.

Seeing this happen Alibert grew very angry. He strained under Nox's magic but he soon found the strength to grab his shovel. For those who noticed they were shocked to see Alibert force his way through Nox's time magic.

Many would think it was because of Alibert's brute strength. But that was only part of it. No, what it truly was is the need to protect. The need to protect one's child.

"Don't you lay a finger on… MY SON!"

Nox turned to see Alibert coming at him with his shovel raised! Getting completely caught off guard Nox could barely move back from Alibert's unexpected attack. The attack made Nox drop his sword.

The time wizard could barely dodge Alibert as he continued his onslaught. It abruptly made Nox lose focus and he unknowingly lifted his spell off Alibert. Who quickly rushed at him.

Causing Nox to fall on the ground.

Letting out a ferocious snarl Alibert went on for one more attack. Using all his strength he brought down his shovel over Nox's head. Hoping to end the Xelor's life.

Fortunately for Nox he used his temporal magic just it time. The sharp point of the shovel was a mere inch from his face. Still that didn't stop Alibert from trying to end this fight.

Nox couldn't believe it. This Inn keeper was pushing him back! It was unbelievable. Out of sheer strength and will. But no, that wasn't it.

' _Son… does he see Yugo as his own child?!_ '

Looking at the sheer determination in Alibert's eyes he knew it was true. For a brief second it reminded Nox of how far a father would go for their children.

How far he would go.

Knowing he couldn't face such strength. Nox used all his magic for one last teleportation spell. In an instant he dissappeared in a bright flash that sent a shockwave in all directions!

Alibert couldn't pull his shovel back it time. Even if he did, some strange force wouldn't let him. Before he knew it his shovel exploded into pieces, then Yugo and the others were released from Nox's spell. All immediately dropped to the ground. And Alibert fell down to his knees.

Without warning Alibert's breathing grew heavy. His strength somehow being sucked away. What happened next no one expected to happen. His brown hair and mustache slowly became grey. Wrinkles here and there appeared.

"MASTER!" Yugo cried as he got up and ran to Alibert's side. His eyes filled with worry. "Talk to me! Are you okay?"

The Enutrof now old and weak looked up at Yugo. Seeing he was okay was enough for him. To him that's all that mattered. Just before he passed out he smiled.

"MASTER!"

 **Meanwhile Miles Away**

In a flash Nox appeared over a small pond in the middle of a large forest. He quickly fell into the water which scared any animals nearby. Moments later he pulled himself out of the water. Wet and defeated Nox slowly looked up at the sky. One of helmet eye lenses cracked.

"You really haven't changed at all… have you Yugo?" Nox sighed out bitterly.

Soon Nox started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter. Slowly getting up he smirked under his mask.

"No matter how long it takes or how many have to die… I will reach my goal. Even if you get in my way old friend!"

In another flash Nox disappeared. Returning back to his base of operations. His plan was so close to becoming a reality.

 **An Hour Later In Emelka**

The day was still young, the sun shined brightly over Emelka. A village that was just recently attacked. Now it was in the process of rebuilding and moving on. Not just from the Polter attack but also from Percedal when he was possessed.

Many of the former petrified villagers were free. Most were being taken care of or helping out the rest of village. It was quite a difficult ordeal. Thankfully Emelka was still standing. Along with it's people.

Well, most of it's people.

In Alibert's house, he was currently resting in his bed in his room. He wasn't alone. Yugo was sitting on a chair right beside Alibert's bed. His face filled with concern. Ruel was standing right beside him. Mia was there to check on Alibert's condition. Evangelyne, Amalia and Percedal were out helping the village in anyway they can.

Az was somewhere flying about.

"How is he Mia?" Yugo asked looking up at his friend.

"I don't know Yugo. From what I see and tell he's alive. Any injuries he got will heal overtime." Mia sighed with a sad frown. "The problem is that he's an old man. He probably around your age Ruel, if not older."

"Is he going to be okay Mia?!" Yugo firmly asked again this time raising his voice a little.

Mia wasn't all surprised by Yugo's outburst. After all he deeply cared for Alibert. They were close like her and her dad.

"He's really weak Yugo. Maybe because of the whole incident or maybe because of his age now. I don't think he should leave his bed or the house yet." Mia explained. "Least of all go on a long journey. If he does… he probably won't make it."

Immediately Yugo tensed up. Taking a look at Mia's expression. He knew she wasn't lying. While not a doctor, Mia was the closest thing they had. And Yugo trusted her. So if she was saying traveling would probably kill Alibert. She was right.

"Are you sure he can't leave?" Ruel asked giving a look of worry at both Alibert and Yugo.

Mia sadly shook her head.

"Yugo…"

Everyone looked in surprise as Alibert slowly woke up. His wrinkly face softy smiled as he looked up at Yugo.

"Master! Are you okay, do he need water or something?" Yugo asked getting worked up. "If you're in pain Mia is here-"

Alibert suddenly grabbed Yugo's shoulder. Still smiling weakly. He shook his at his apprentice's worried state.

"I'm fine kiddo. A bit weak but I'm fine." Alibert did his best to reassure his student. Turning to both Mia and Ruel he continued. "Can you both give me and Yugo some privacy? I need to talk to him."

Surprised by this unexpected request. Everyone looked at each other. Eventually Ruel and Mia nodded and slowly left the room. After seeing them leave Alibert sighed as he got up. It took a bit of time but now he was sitting on his bed.

"Knew I was going to be an old goat like Ruel but had no idea is was going to be this soon."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Alibert chuckled as patted Yugo's head. While he was old and a little weak. Alibert still stood tall.

"I told you I'm fine, don't you worry. What you should be worried about is that message you got." Alibert slightly scolded his student. "You need to go on this journey."

"But-"

"No buts!" Alibert scolded even further. "You heard Mia. I'll just slow you down. Enutrof knows I want go with you. But I can't."

All of this was hard to take in for Yugo. A part of him agreed with Alibert yet another part didn't want to leave him. Alibert was like a father to him. To leave like this. None of it felt right at all.

"Yugo. Can you got to my closest and get me something?"

Looking at Alibert confused, Yugo looked to where the closest was. He looked back at Alibert and nodded. While still confused his teacher's odd request. Yugo went through with it and walked over to the closest.

"It's on the far right leaning against a wall." Alibert told Yugo who opened the closest and took a look around. "It'll probably be the first thing to catch your eye."

A brief minute of looking Yugo stopped. Out of all the boxes and other dusty stuff. The only thing that caught his attention was what looked to be a shovel wrapped in rags. He grabbed the shovel and looked at it. Unsure why it was here and why Alibert wanted it.

"Unwrap it."

"What?"

"Go on." Alibert replied with a smile. "It's for you."

A look of surprise hit Yugo. Looking back at the shovel in his hands he began to slowly unwrap it. After tearing away the last rag Yugo was shocked by what he saw. In his hands was quite a remarkable shovel.

The blade and cutting edge was shaped like a thinned out arrow head. Metal of the blade was a shiny bronze. While the shaft was made of a dark red wood and parts covered in a red cloth. Probably for gripping. The handle grip was a bronze ring. Quite peculiar. Over all the shovel appeared to be sturdy and priceless.

By the looks of it, it was far superior than Ruel and Alibert's shovels.

"It's called The Shovelone." Alibert explained as he got up and walked over to Yugo slowly. Who marveled at the shovel. "Very few are made and in Enutrof culture it's an important thing to give to someone. It's loan to someone on the condition that you gather an immense fortune. I'm giving it to you for another reason."

Turning around Yugo saw Alibert still smiling at him.

"Yugo, when I first found you I knew you were someone special. After taking you in and becoming your teacher I've learned you're more than that. I've come to look at you like a son. That's why I'm giving you this. Not to fill your pockets with Kamas for me. But because I want you to live your life to the fullest and be happy. Can you do that for me… son?"

Heavy hearted, that's what Yugo felt. At the same time it hurt and felt good to hear those words. He was beyond happy to hear Alibert consider him like a son. Even going as far to give him such a gift.

What hurt was that he had to leave. To leave family once more. It wasn't fair.

Before Alibert knew it Yugo dropped the shovel and pulled him into a tight hug. A second later the Enutrof felt tears and heard sniffling. He looked and saw Yugo crying with a sad smile.

"I-I promise… dad."

Alibert smiled as he returned Yugo's embrace. No, his son's embrace. Alibert never had much family. Least of all a son. As far as Yugo remembered. He never had a father. Only his mom and Goultard. That's all he needed really. That is until he met Alibert.

Somewhere deep in Yugo's soul, this felt right. Like this is how it was supposed to be. Alibert felt the same. Both however kept that to themselves. Deciding to enjoy the moment.

As father and son.

 **Another Hour Later**

Emelka was looking far better than a few hours ago. Many of the homes and structures were rebuilt or close to being rebuilt. While many weren't the strongest or the bravest the people of Emelka were resilient. This wouldn't stop them from continuing their lives.

Right now a small group had gathered outside of Emelka. This group consisted of Yugo and his friends. Both new and old. They were gathered because it was time.

Time for Yugo to go off on his adventure. Thankfully he wouldn't be doing this alone. It would seem Ruel and Percedal are more than willing to join Yugo. Speaking of which, our hero was in the middle of a conversation with a certain Iop.

"Yugo, even if we have to battle every last demon in the world. With Iop as my witness I will repay my debt to you." Percedal declared energetically with bow to Yugo. "My sword is at your service."

" **Oh! Don't I get a say in this?!** " Rubilax asked harshly but was ignored.

Yugo, who had his new weapon The Shovelone strapped behind his back. Was surprised by Percedal's willingness to accompany him. They had only just met and here he was ready to join him on his journey. A smile graced Yugo's lips as he placed a hand on Percedal's shoulder.

"Thanks Dally. Since my father won't be able to join me, Az and Ruel. I'm happy to have you along. Besides, having a proud Iop on my side would be an honor."

Percedal seemed very perplexed. On one hand he was happy to hear Yugo's approval and kind words. But on the other Percedal really didn't like that name. The last person to give him a name like that was his old master. May Iop rest his soul.

" **Dally! Hahaha! Now that's a good one.** " Rubilax laughed. " **Oh don't worry Sir Knight I'm sure that name won't stick, haha!** "

"Oh shut it you demon!"

Just like that Dally started to argue with Rubilax once again. Yugo watched with a sweat drop and awkward smile. While Iops may not be the smartest or refined bunch. Yugo knew they were a proud and honorable people. After all, he was raised by them.

Cabotine and Goultard. His mother and brother. His family. They were out there. He knew it deep down they were. Whether they were at Oma Island or not. He'd find them. Whatever it takes to do it. He will see them again.

Yugo took a look around and saw everyone else conversing with each other. Alibert was with Ruel and Evangelyne and Amalia were together. That's when he noticed Mia. She was talking with her dad but stopped when she noticed Yugo.

Saying a quick goodbye to her dad she started to walk over to Yugo. Who walked a bit closer. Wasn't long until both finally met. Yugo could see how Mia was taking this whole thing. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave.

"So, you're really doing this." Mia simply stated. "Leaving."

"Yeah." Yugo replied with a sad smile. "I have to go Mia. My past, my family. They're out there. I don't want to go but I have to."

Mia frowned sadly with a sigh.

"I know you have to go. Still, I wish didn't have to. You're my friend and I…" Mia hesitated with a conflicted look. A faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. "… I'll miss you."

Those weren't the words she wanted to say. Sadly Mia didn't have the nerve to say what she wanted.

Without saying another word. Mia gave Yugo a hug which he returned still smiling. The young girl cared deeply for him. More than just friends. Mia was the one who helped Yugo in his time of need. With no memory, kamas or family. She along with Alibert and her father helped him. Eventually they became close. So close that it hurt her to see him go.

However Mia knew Yugo was right. He needed to do this.

"Will you come back?" Mia asked with a pause and hopeful expression.

"Of course." Yugo replied quickly with the most sincere smile. "This place is my home. Hopefully when I find my family I'll be able to bring them here. Show them this amazing place and it's people. Because you guys are my family too."

Hearing that put Mia at ease. Made her very happy in fact. Yugo wasn't one to against his word. He was just that kind of person.

"I'll hold you to that Yugo." Mia smiled.

"I know." Yugo smiled back. He then looked over to Alibert worried. "Can you and Jason keep an eye on dad? He's tough but I'm still worried for him."

"Of course, Alibert is like an uncle to me. You have my word I'll look out for him." Mia promised. "You just worry about finding your family and coming back. Okay?"

A word wasn't said. Yugo only smiled which made Mia smile back. Whatever worries Yugo had about Alibert were put at ease. He trusted Mia and her father. They were like family to him.

While this was happening. Amalia and Evangelyne were having a rather tense conversation.

"I've made up my mind Eva. I'm not going back to the castle." Amalia stated with a serious expression. "Yugo saved my life. He needs all the aid he can get. I'm going with him."

"Princess please, your father-"

"If my father loves me, I'm sure he'll accept my decision." Amalia told Eva cutting her off. "If you don't want to come I'll understand."

Both girls stared at one another for a good minute. Evangelyne saw the look in Amalia's eyes. Never had she seen such seriousness. It was clear Amalia was dead set on this. Evangelyne let out a sigh as she looked at Amalia with sly smile.

"You don't even know how to cook a newt kebab. You're nuts if you think I'm gonna leave alone out here." Evangelyne scoffed lightly. Then her face grew serious as she narrowed her eyes at Amalia. "But I'm warning you, we help Yugo find his family and then head straight back home."

Amalia frowned as she didn't take kindly to Evangelyne's attitude.

"Okay, but quit calling me princess and stop treating like one!" Amalia barked out surprising Evangelyne. "From now I'm your good friend Amalia. Got that?"

Safe to say Evangelyne wasn't expecting that.

"Um, okay. I'll treat you as a friend, princess."

A smile graced Amalia's lips. She was happy to be able to go on adventure. She was also very happy Evangelyne decide to stay by her side. Eva maybe be her bodyguard, but Amalia always saw her as a friend. Probably best friend. Ever since they were little. Evangelyne was always by her side.

Now she would be by her side on this journey.

Breaking her attention away from Evangelyne. Amalia looked over to Yugo, who was now talking with Alibert.

' _I promise to help you find your family Yugo, whatever it takes.'_

Evangelyne took notice of Amalia staring at Yugo. She wasn't a fool. She could see Amalia had taken an interest in the young man. He was mysterious and very strong. Maybe even stronger than her. Also he wasn't that bad looking.

Still there was something bothering her about him. It wasn't just his strength or strange portal ability. No, it was his connection to Soft Oak. Who no doubt was ancient. Soft Oak said Yugo helped "all those winters ago". If that's true, then how old was Yugo? He looked no older than Percedal if not a bit younger.

There's also the fact that Nox guy knew him. Pretty darn well too if what he said was true. None of it made sense. How could Yugo know such a person? It gave Evangelyne a lot to think about. She wondered why the others hadn't said something yet? Or why she hasn't?

Finally after thinking about Eva decided to leave the matter alone. For not anyways.

' _There's something odd about him. Hopefully whatever it is it won't bring harm to the princess.'_ Evangelyne thought as her face grew tense. ' _But if it does, then I'll do my duty as the princess's bodyguard and take him down. No matter how strong he is.'_

After awhile it was finally time. Time to leave.

Yugo and his group were heading towards the nearest Zaap portal. Tons of these portals were scattered across the world and were mostly used by everyone. The plan was to use a Zaap portal to get to Kelba Market. Where they hoped to buy a map since they had no idea where Oma Island was.

The others were hoping Yugo would know the way but unfortunately he reminded them he was still having trouble remembering. So they would have to find a map. Thankfully Kelba Market was just the place to get about anything.

Once Yugo and the others made it to the Zaap portal. The young Eliatrope took a sad look back at the village. Though he said his goodbyes, it still hurt. He made bonds here. With everyone. Saying goodbye was never easy.

He knew that all too well.

' _This place will always be my home. Alibert, Mia, Jason and everyone… you guys will always be my family. Especially you dad. I'll never forget you.'_

"Come on kiddo, we have a new family to find!" Ruel called out.

The sad look Yugo had turned into a happy one as he grouped up with everyone in front of the Zaap portal.

"Come on guys it's adventure time!" Dally exclaimed energetically. "To Oma Island and Yugo's family!"

Ruel took out a strange marble like object from his pockets and tossed into the large entry way. Suddenly a large portal appeared before them.

"Right, let's start by going to Kelba Market." Ruel reminded everyone. "With luck we can get a map there."

Not unexpectedly Dally was the first say something.

"Follow me, friends!" Dally yelled as he rushed through the portal with little care.

Everyone soon followed after him. Once they all went through the portal began to fade.

Back in Emelka, the now old Alibert was sitting on a bench in front of Jason and Mia's home. Disheartened was the look Alibert had. He knew Yugo needed to leave. But deep down he worried for the boy.

' _Yugo dear boy, be careful.'_

"Are you okay Alibert?"

Alibert broke away from his thoughts to look at Mia. Who walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Ah, yes my dear. I'm just thinking is all." Alibert told the young baker girl. "I should be asking how you're doing."

Alibert was many things, but he wasn't a fool. Almost everyone in the village knew Mia was smitten with Yugo. While Yugo had a lot of admirers. None were close to Yugo like Mia was.

"I'm fine Alibert." Mia reassured Alibert with a forced smile. "Sure I'm sad Yugo's gone. But I know he'll be back."

Both sat there quietly. Mia stared up at the sky with a sad look. Clearly thinking about Yugo and what she should have said before he left. Maybe she should have told him her feelings? Alas, what was done was done.

Still, deep down Mia felt like she missed her chance.

' _Maybe I should have told him…'_

Alibert noticed Mia and smiled sadly. Yugo would return. The question was that if it'd be the same Yugo who left. The old Enutrof hoped whatever was waiting for Yugo on Oma Island he'd still be the same bright and hopeful young man.

"Mister Mayor! We fixed your shovel!"

Both Alibert and Mia looked to see three of the kids Yugo always played with. They were shocked to see that they have indeed fixed Alibert's shovel. Well, as much as they can.

"And we're going to help you fix up the Inn to surprise big bro Yugo when he's back!"

The smallest of the trio rushed up to Alibert with a big smile.

"We can even help you make Gobball stew!"

"Yeah, because big bro showed me how!"

"No way! He showed me how to make it, come on!"

Wasn't long until the kids got into a friendly squabble. Both Alibert and Mia's moods very much improved as they saw this while smiling. Yugo was special to these boys. He was special to all of them.

No matter what happens to Yugo. They knew that he would still be special to them.

 **With Yugo**

Going through the Zaap portal was to say the least, strange.

Which was weird coming from Yugo since he actively goes through his own all the time. Our didn't know why but something was bothering him once he went through the portal and made out the other side. Maybe it was the fact they were far from Emelka?

Taking a look around he saw Dally scoping the place out a bit too seriously. Ruel was on the ground for some reason. Probably because he tripped. Both Amalia and Eva looked alright as they came out of the portal with no problems. Even Az looked okay.

"Strange." Yugo said to his friends as he took another look around. "It's so strange… being so far away from Emelka. Can't remember the last time I was this far from home."

Without warning Yugo's head began to hurt again. Nursing his head a little he groaned lightly.

"Are you okay Yugo?" Amalia asked rather worryingly.

The group looked to Yugo who trying to nurse his headache. Eventually the pain passed and Yugo sighed. Suddenly laughing could be heard. Everyone looked up above the Zaap portal to see some crows perched laughing at them.

Ignoring them Yugo smiled reassuring at his friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess this place or something here is setting me off." Yugo explained. "Makes me wonder if I've been here before."

Ruel, who got up and dusted himself off. Walked over to Yugo placing a kind hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you're right my boy. Kelba Market is the best stop for many travelers if they're heading for the nearest coast or Bonta. I also heard it's been around for hundreds of years " Ruel said as he pointed down the hill they were on. "I'm sure we'll find a map, if not I'm an Aboon's uncle."

( _AN: An Aboon is a monkey in Wakfu. At least that's what I've read._ )

Yugo smiled as he nodded.

The odd group started to make their way down the hill heading towards Kelba Market. On the way Yugo still couldn't shake the feeling he knew this place. Like how he was in The Forbidden Forest. This place felt special. Hopefully in time he'll be able to remember why.

Once Yugo and his friends reached Kelba Market. He looked around as he saw vendors and shoppers of all kinds. Some vendors at their stands were selling food, clothes, trinkets and interesting junk. Yugo even saw a weapon stand. This place was definitely more different than like the market back home.

"Wow. This place is so cool." Yugo said to himself as he walked over to stand ran by an Enutrof by the looks of it. Observing the stand's wares Yugo chuckled. "Lot of neat stuff."

"And for a few Kamas you can have anything you want." The Enutrof vendor told Yugo with a smile. "You my good friend have the look of an adventurer. Luckily for you at my stand I have countless items and wares for such a person as yourself. That is if you have the kamas."

Yugo thought about what the vendor said. They were looking for a map. Also a few other things. This journey was not going to be an easy one. Having more supplies never hurt.

"It's perfect."

Yugo turned around to see Evangelyne and the others walking over to him.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is to club together and buy a map of the world."

"Count me out! My purse is as bare as a field of Cawwots on Wabbit Island!" Ruel said shaking his head.

"Spent it all on that beautiful outfit of yours did you?" Amalia teased with a giggle.

" **Hahaha!** "

Yugo raised an eyebrow at the young Sadida who suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hey Amalia, you sounded like a Bwork there for second."

"Not very classy for a gentle maiden." Dally said also surprised by the unexpected laugh.

"But it wasn't me!"

"Ahh! It was him!" The Vendor shouted as he pointed up at the sky.

Those who heard looked up and saw something large and black in the distance. Which was currently getting closer and closer.

"The Black Crow!" The Vendor yelled a he fled in his stand.

Once inside he closed everything up including the window.

"Black Crow?" Yugo asked taking a look at the large object heading towards the market.

From what he saw it was a large bird like thing. Larger than your average crow. On closer inspection Yugo noticed what appeared to be a man riding the large mount. As they got closer more dark laughing could be heard.

"It's the Black Crow!"

"Take cover!"

"Oh not again!"

Yugo took a look and saw a lot of vendors taking refuge in their stands and shoppers trying to hide or flee. The only ones not panicking were him and his friends. He looked up at the sky one more time to see the large crow coming right for him.

" **Mwhahahaa!** "

The large crow used it's wing to stab the ground. It then skid across the dirt and headed straight for Yugo.

Who grunted in surprise as he rolled away at the last second. While it had missed Yugo it hit and destroyed the stall Yugo was browsing earlier. Thankfully it looked like the vendor was lucky and was cowering inside what was left of his stand.

Looking around once more Yugo noticed that a few of the others stands were hit also. He also noticed Ruel, Amalia and Az had ducked and taken cover. Dally and Eva though were alright and looked ready to fight.

"You guys okay?" Yugo asked running over Amalia and the others. When he reached them he went over to Amalia and helped her up. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Amalia dusted herself and coughed a little. Probably because of all the dust the crow kicked up when he attacked. Soon as she was done she looked up at Yugo and smiled.

"I'm fine. A little startled but fine."

Smiling in relief Yugo nodded. His smile quickly vanished however when he heard more laughing. Looking up he saw The Black Crow circling around the market. Getting ready to attack again.

Which Yugo wasn't going to allow.

Taking out his weapon he got from his dad, the Shovelone. Yugo gently placed a hand on Amalia's shoulder getting her attention.

"You should go take cover. Take Az with you please." Yugo said with a kind yet serious expression. "Last thing I want is for anyone of you to get hurt."

Without her knowing it, Amalia blushed lightly. She didn't why but the way Yugo looked and spoke to her had really gotten to her. It was very sweet of him to say that to her. Though they've only know each at least a day it looked like Yugo cared for each of their wellbeing.

Finally Amalia did what she was told. She quickly went over and scooped up Az then fled away from the danger. Ruel quickly got up and followed. Only Yugo, Percedal and Eva remained.

"Haha! I'm really starting to enjoy things around here!" Dally laughed with a smirk.

"Take cover! I'll deal with this crazy bird!" Evangelyne shouted to Yugo and Dally.

"Take cover? You're joking!" Dally exclaimed.

Not listening to a word Eva said. The young Iop took out Rubilax and shouted.

"Hey! Black Crow! Come fight!"

The Black Crow, who was clearly the rider. Having landed his mount on a large dead tree overlooking the entire market. He wore strange helmet of some kind which resembled a crow. His clothes were covered in dark feathers and his weapon looked to be a black large longsword.

" **Hahaha! Pathetic merchants! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble before the might of the Black Crow-** "

Just as the Black Crow was to finish his evil monologue. He stopped and froze in place when he noticed someone down below. His eyes laid on Yugo who was ready for a fight.

" **You… it's you!** " Black Crow called out pointing a finger at Yugo.

At that point everyone looked to Yugo was as equally shocked and confused like the rest of them.

"Uh… me?" Yugo asked unsure if the Black Crow was pointing at him.

The answer Yugo got was silence. Though from what he could see the Black Crow was shaking. Either out of fear or anger, Yugo couldn't tell. Then something very unexpected happened.

The Black Crow yelled out abruptly and took off high into the air. Last thing anyone saw was him and his mount heading off in the distance away from the market.

Silence fell upon the entire market. Everyone was shocked and confused by what happened. Many of the vendors and shoppers couldn't believe it. Never had they seen the Black Crow leave like. Usually he would have caused more damage before leaving.

"Okay, that was weird." Yugo said as he watch the Black Crow slowly become a dot in the distance. "And considering I'm friends with a living tree and somehow know a dead language. That's saying a lot."

"Wow. Do you know that guy?"

Turning around Yugo saw Dally and Evangelyne walking up to home.

"No, well. At least I don't think so?" Yugo said thinking about it. "I really don't remember much except a few things."

"Hmm. Isn't that convenient."

Yugo looked to Eva who gave him a suspicious look.

"What is that supposed mean?" Yugo asked somewhat offended by the look Evangelyne was giving him. When he was met with silence he frowned and pressed the question further. "Well?"

Finally Evangelyne answered.

"I'm just saying it's odd you can't remember much but it seems you know some rather questionable people. First Soft Oak then that time wizard and now this Black Crow person."

Now Yugo was officially ticked out by what Evangelyne was insinuating.

"Just what are you trying to say Evangelyne?" Yugo asked roughly as he marched over to Evangelyne. "Because it sounds like you're accusing me of something."

Evangelyne shot Yugo a glare and marched up closer to him. Pretty soon both were glaring at each other. Completely making Percedal uncomfortable.

"How about you back off." Evangelyne hotly snapped at Yugo.

"You first." Yugo shot back.

"Hey!"

Before either knew it Amalia had got in between them. First thing she did was push them apart.

"What's going on here?!" Amalia asked looking between both Yugo and Eva. "Are you two fighting?"

The air around them tense as both Cra and Eliatrope glared at each other. That stopped however when they set eyes on Amalia. Who looked very confused and hurt by what was happening.

Both Yugo and Eva took a look around as saw the same reaction on Percedal, Ruel and even Az. Realizing what they've done Yugo and Evangelyne stopped their hostilities.

"No… we're just talking." Evangelyne reassured Amalia. "Isn't that right Yugo?"

Our hero didn't say a word. Only nodding and shooting Evangelyne an uneasy look. Which she shot back. While the air around them was tense it wasn't as intense as before.

"I knew that lousy bird would come back to attack us! But if you think that's all it takes to make me leave, then believe me you are completely mistaken!"

Everyone's attention went to the Enutrof vendor who was shaking his fist in the air. Most likely mad about the attack. However all that anger turned into sadness. With a sympathetic expression Yugo walked over to the vendor.

"Sir, I'm sorry we couldn't stop him from destroying your stall." Yugo apologized while frowning.

"Well, at least you tried. That's something." The vendor said smiling slightly. "Thankfully you scared him off before he could cause a lot more damage."

Yugo gave a small nod but his frown remained. While nobody was badly hurt or worse. The damage Yugo saw made him feel terrible. Next time he won't just stand by and let such a thing to happen again. No, not to anyone.

"Are there any other merchants around here?" Ruel asked taking a look around at some of the stalls that were destroyed. "We're looking for a map of the world."

"Well as much as it pains me to send business a competitor's way. A little farther south you'll find Kabrok's shop. He's a specialist in bric-a-brac."

Many in the group were relieved. Finally some promising news.

"Does he ever get attack?" Amalia asked curiously.

"Nah, not Kabrok, he's as rich as he is crafty." The vendor explained. "He built his shop underground, out of the Black Crow's way."

It look like Dally was going to thank the vendor but Yugo beat him to it.

"Thank you sir for the valuable information." Yugo thanked as he pulled a few kamas from his money pouch. "Here, it may not be much but thanks again for the info."

The vendor was surprised at first but smiled as he kindly accepted Yugo's money.

"No problem son. I wish you well on your journey."

The vendor bid farewell to Yugo and his friends. He went back to what remained of his stall probably planning to fix it up.

"That was a very generous thing you did Yugo." Amalia praised with a kind smile.

Doing nothing but smile Yugo looked over south. The direction where this Kabrok guy's shop would be at. Strange, that was the same direct the Black Crow fled. Another strange thing was that hearing that name caused Yugo's head to hurt slightly.

Maybe he knew this Kabrok? Before he lost his memory. Gods, this place was really starting to mess with him. It felt like he was here before. He just couldn't figure out how.

"We should probably got to this Kabrok fellow's shop. The sooner we find a map the sooner we can leave." Ruel stated to the group. "Let's go."

The group began to slowly leave. But they stopped when they noticed Yugo wasn't following them.

"Yugo my boy, aren't you coming?" Ruel asked.

Yugo looked towards his friends with a faint frown. Which only deepened when he locked eyes with Evangelyne. The Cra girl frowned back yet kept her serious demeanor.

Both hadn't forgotten the aggressive confrontation they had. They were uneasy in each others presence. Something Amalia quickly noticed.

"I uh, think I'll stick around here for a bit. Probably help some of these people out." Yugo hesitantly answered. "You guys go. I'll catch up."

This left many in the group surprised. Except for Amalia who looked concern.

"Are you sure Yugo?" Ruel asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Yugo nodded with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll come find you guys. I'm not completely helpless."

Ruel didn't look convinced, the same went for Amalia. Dally simply shrugged and nodded. Evangelyne just stood and looked at Yugo neutral expression. But her eyes said something differently. Az gave a worried chirp as he flew over to his friend.

"Go on guys. I'll be fine." Yugo told the group firmly. He gave a light pat to Az. "Go with them buddy. I promise I'll catch up."

Az chirped rather dejectedly. Yet he did as he was told and flew over to Amalia and rested on her shoulder.

"See you guys in a bit." Yugo smiled and waved a light goodbye to everyone.

After that he turned and walked over to a nearby wrecked stall. Where he offered a random vendor some help. The vendor was surprised then immediately accepted the help.

Amalia and the others watched this.

"Alright, let's go people. I trust Yugo will catch up with us." Ruel said to everyone. "In the meantime let's try and find a map."

Ruel started to make his way to Kabrok's with the others not far behind. However Amalia stopped and took a look back at Yugo with a worried look. Az again chirped sadly and nuzzled against Amalia.

"It's okay Az. Yugo will be fine." Amalia tried to reassure the Tofu with a forced smile. "So don't worry okay?"

Hesitantly giving a small chirp Az took off and went to find Ruel. Leaving Amalia who gave Yugo one last glance before heading off to join the others.

' _Hopefully he'll be okay.'_ Amalia thought as her expression turned into a serious one. ' _I don't what Evangelyne and Yugo were arguing about. But I'm going to find out. One way or another.'_

Time slowly went by and Amalia joined the others. Yugo went on to help as many people as he could. By clearing wreckage or helping those who were wounded. Many of the vendors were grateful for Yugo's help.

Though Yugo looked calm and smiled. He was in deep thought.

His mind focused on what went down between Evangelyne and him. Thinking about the whole thing put Yugo in a foul mood though he didn't show it. What gave Evangelyne the right to judge him so harshly? Ever since they met he's been polite to everyone. Especially to her and Amalia.

' _Still… maybe she was on to something.'_ Yugo thought as he finished up clearing up a stall. ' _That Nox guy and this Black Crow, I can't stop but feel like I do know them.'_

A good time had passed and Yugo had finished up helping the last of the vendors. Waving goodbye Yugo sighed and looked south. Giving it some thought Yugo knew he wasn't ready to head out yet. Summoning a portal Yugo hopped through it and ended on grassy hill close by. He looked at the view and smiled softy.

This hill had a good look over the entire market.

"This place… I'm sure I've been here before."

Suddenly without warning Yugo's head started to ache again. This time it was worse than before.

"Come on! Is that always going to keep happening?!"

Nursing his head Yugo looked on at the market below. Then just like before, it hit him.

A memory of his past.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Yugo let's go!"

"Alright Leaf calm down I'm coming." Yugo called out to his friend.

Currently both kids were heading down a hill to Kelba Market. It had taken them quite a few days to reach here. Since they left their friend Soft Oak it hasn't been easy. Both still missed him deeply.

Thankfully they've come to terms with it and focused their attention on their journey. To Oma Island. While they would need to go to Bonta or a coast town for a boat. They still need a map. Which is why they were heading to Kelba Market. Fortunately for them Yugo had kamas to afford a map and then some.

"I'm just so excited! This is the first time I'm going to a market not in the Sadida Kingdom." Leaf explained with a giddy expression. "Gods I wonder what we'll see?!"

Shaking his head Yugo couldn't help but smile at the Sadida girl. She was always a ball of energy. Since traveling Dahlia had told Yugo to call her Leaf. Which he had no problem with. Eventually both kids had made it. Just a sort distance was Kelba Market!

Leaf took off without a second thought. Causing Yugo to sigh. He ran off to catch up once he did he saw Leaf looking at the market in awe. Seeing so many people and stalls selling such strange and wondrous wares was too much for the Sadida girl.

"Wow…" Leaf muttered in awe

"Leaf, we aren't here to sightsee. We need a map." Yugo reminded Leaf who let out a small pout. Causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry. There'll be time for some shopping later."

Leaf immediately smiled and nodded. Suddenly she latched herself to Yugo's arm. Making the young Eliatrope blush slightly.

"Lead the way oh fearless leader." Leaf teased.

Letting out a sigh Yugo just went with it. Soon both kids were browsing each stall trying to find a map. Unfortunately at each stall they stopped at none had a map they needed. This went on for a while until both Yugo and Leaf stopped to rest.

"Man, you would think one of these vendors would have the map we're looking for." Yugo groaned. "If we can't find a map here we should keep going until we hit Bonta or another town."

"Maybe you're right." Leaf admitted with a huff. Quickly that changed in a smile. "Say, we are gonna need supplies right? You know for the journey so can we still shop? Oh pretty please?"

Looking down at Leaf he couldn't help but blush and squirm under her gaze. Those puppy eyes were really getting to him. Well, he did say they could shop later. And it had been awhile since he said that.

"Alright… fine." Yugo sighed.

Leaf smiled happily as she gave Yugo a big hug. Which in turn made him blush deeper.

The two kids began to browse around the market. Yugo went on to buy some much needed supplies like food, water and medical stuff. While Leaf looked around trying to figure out what to get. Finally after some time she got something.

With the kamas Yugo gave her, Leaf bought a Sadida handbag. That wasn't all because she also bought a Sadida doll. She hoped when they got time she could try and practice some magic. The last thing Leaf wanted to be was useless on this adventure.

Once they were done shopping both Yugo and Leaf left market. But unfortunately were stopped down the road by a small group of large men who blocked their path and started to surround them.

"Oh great." Yugo sighed.

"Why hello there kiddies, you look lost. Which means you aren't from around here." The leader said as he walked up to Yugo. "You see, there's a toll for using this path. And we're the toll collectors! Ain't that right boys?!"

Many in the group howled in agreement or laughed darkly.

Leaf quivered a bit in fear as she hid behind Yugo. Just like she always did when they ran into trouble. Yugo simply looked around at the bandits. There were about six of them including the leader. Who was a Iop. All were armed with large wooden clubs, rusty swords and axes.

Typical bandits. Big, stupid and very ugly.

"So, how about it kiddies? You gonna pay the toll or we gonna have a problem?" The leader grinned darkly as his fellow bandits laughed. "Because I have no problem killing kids… well I might make an exception for the girl. She might be a bit on the young side but whom am I to complain."

That did it.

Yugo took a deep breath and clenched his fist. He then moved closer to the head bandit and shot him a glare. But before he could do anything else, a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Now, that isn't very nice."

A loud thud was heard and a cry of pain!

Everyone looked to where the commotion came from and were greeted by the sight of a knocked bandit. With a very familiar Iop standing over him.

"Got to say, I should have expected to find you like this. Little bro."

"Goultard?!" Yugo exclaimed in shock.

The Iop teen smirked at his brother and those present. Armed with his broken sword his father, the Iop god had gifted him. He chuckled as he looked at the rest of the bandits with a wicked expression.

"Now, I was gonna give you knuckleheads a chance to leave all peaceful like. But you had make a huge mistake. Very huge." Goultard chuckled before his smirk turned into a dark scowl. "You threatened my family…"

All of the bandits except one shook in fear at the look Goultard gave them. The head bandit scoffed. He wasn't afraid of Goultard, not one bit. A very stupid decision he was going to quickly regret.

"Enough! You think you can attack one of my boys and butt into my business without any repercussions?! Who do you-"

The bandit was unexpectedly cut off when Yugo hopped up and headbutted him in the face!

"AHH!" The head bandit howled in pain.

He quickly fell on his butt while holding his nose which was bleeding pretty badly. Leaf and the rest of the bandits were shocked by what happened. Goultard simply laughed as Yugo immediately moaned in pain as he nursed his forehead.

"Ow! Geez! You make those look easy big bro!" Yugo groaned turning towards his Iop brother. Who was still laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"Hahaha! I-I can't believe you actually did that!" Goultard teased while pointing his finger at Yugo. "Oh gods that's funny!"

"I said shut up!" Yugo exclaimed as he gave out a pout.

Leaf and the bandits were confused by what they were seeing. Never had they seen such exchange before. The head bandit snarled as he got up and pointed a finger at Yugo.

"Kill those brats!"

Shaking off their stupor the bandits attacked the trio! Three of the bandits went for Goultard while the leader and remaining one went for Yugo and Leaf!

Acting quickly Yugo created a portal under Leaf and created another a bit away from the fight. Leaf fell through the portal with an "eep" and popped out of the other one.

Landing on her knees the Sadida girl looked a bit green by the whole experience. Not the usual green either. No, this was the nearly about to throw up kind of green. Usually happens your first time when portal hopping. Yugo found that out the hard way when he and Goultard first used a portal. He was fine of course but Goultard?

Not so much.

"Sorry!" Yugo called out just as he dodged a slice from the head bandit's sword!

Goultard looked bored as the three bandits charged at him with their weapons raised. When the first one attacked with his club, Goultard dodged with a yawn. The remaining bandits joined in on the attack but Goultard simply dodged or move from each attack.

This went on for a awhile.

Yugo was bobbing and weaving as the head bandit and other bandit tried to stab or cut him! Being so fast and small Yugo was very hard to hit. The training he got from Goultard helped too.

"Just die!"

"Nope!"

Giving a cheeky smile Yugo decided to fight back. Just as the head bandit tried to attack Yugo, our hero ducked under the sword and kicked him in the shin. Causing him to yelp and fall to one knee.

"You little son of-"

The head bandit never got to finish because Yugo performed a strong spin kick hitting him in the back of the head. On impact the head bandit's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Knocked out, the head bandit fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Boss!" The other bandit yelled.

"Don't worry I didn't forget you!"

The bandit was shocked as Yugo summoned a portal and hopped through it.

"Where did he go?!"

The bandit got his answer as another portal appeared in front of his face. Last thing he saw was Yugo's shoes as he got dropped kick hard in the face! The strength of the kick knocked the bandit out and he too fell to the ground. Landing perfectly on top of the bandit Yugo smirked.

"And he's good!" Yugo cheered throwing his hands in the air.

While Yugo had won his fight Goultard had yet to end his.

Not because he couldn't, but because he liked seeing his opponents try.

"Really guys? I'm not even fighting back! Show some effort." Goultard chuckled as the remaining bandits tried their best to try and hit Goultard. But to no avail. "Come on, my mother could hit faster than you!"

"It's true!" Yugo butted in.

It was clear the bandits couldn't keep this up from their panting and sweating. Not wanting to prolong this anymore Goultard decided to end this. With a smirk Goultard threw his sword in the air and hopped down into a handstand. Confusing his opponents.

Next thing they saw was Goultard performing a fast spinning kick that sent all of them flying! Those who weren't knocked out from the attack cried out in anguish when they crashed onto the hard ground.

Knowing he had won Goultard hopped up with a sly smirk. And effortlessly caught his sword.

"Man I'm good."

Leaf's jaw dropped at the sight before her. All the bandits that frightened her were unconscious or moaning in pain all over the place. Taken out by Yugo and this mysterious teenager without breaking a sweat! She couldn't believe it.

"Leaf!"

Coming back to her senses Leaf saw Yugo sprinting towards her with a worried expression. Once he reached her Yugo helped Leaf off the ground and looked at her from head to toe. Checking for injuries.

"Are you okay?!"

Leaf blushed as Yugo grabbed her hands.

She didn't why, but the way he looked and touched her made her feel funny. Like butterflies were in her stomach. He looked relieved when she shook her head.

"That's good. Again sorry for doing that to you." Yugo apologized bowing his head a little. "It's just I didn't want you to get hurt."

This got a small smile from Leaf as her blush remained. It was very sweet of Yugo to worry about her.

"Well, I expected to find you in trouble little brother. But I never expected to see you with a girlfriend."

Both kids turned to see Goultard walking towards them. When they realized what he said both had blushes so deep it would match a Iop's hair. The grin Goultard had didn't help things either.

"Didn't know you had it in you little bro!" Goultard chuckled wholeheartedly. "Mother will sure be pleased. Haha!"

Both Yugo and Lead had different reactions to this. Leaf became stuttering and flustered mess. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Yugo was flustered but quickly grew angry at his brother's teasing.

"S-shut up!" Yugo exclaimed shaking his arms in the air rather comedic manner.

Goultard kept laughing as he walked over to Yugo. When his laugher died down he looked down and smiled at his brother. Who returned the smile. Soon both brothers embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Gods it's good to see you again little bro." Goultard began as he stopped his hugging. "When I heard rumors of a kid causing trouble in The Forbidden Forest I knew it had to be you."

Yugo grinned sheepishly with a light laugh. He then looked to Leaf and grabbed her hand. Making her blush slightly.

"Bro, thia is Leaf! We met in The Forbidden Forest when I accidentally got lost. I helped her and our friend Soft Oak. Man I got so much to-wait!" Yugo stopped the introduction when he realized something. "What are you doing here?!"

"Your not here to take me back are you?!"

Yugo's answer was a bonk on the head from Goultard.

"Ow! What the heck bro?!" Yugo yelped in pain as he nursed his head.

"I'm not here to take you back Yugo. No, far from it." Goultard stated as he tapped his shoulder with his broken blade. "I'm actually here to join you."

Yugo and Leaf were shocked by this.

"Wait! Really?!"

"Yep." Goultard chirped happily. "Me and mom spoke and decided you shouldn't do this alone. We're family little bro, no matter."

Yugo almost felt a little teary-eyed. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"But what about the village and mom? Don't they need protection?"

Again Goultard chuckled as he patted Yugo's head.

"The village will be alright. Ever since I took out that Taur and his father, monsters have been keeping their distance. I'm sure the local militia and bounty hunters can handle regular old bandits that try anything. Mom of course can take care of herself. And like I said, we're family. The Shushu world or high water brother. I'm with you."

Speechless, Yugo didn't know what to say. His heart swelled at his brother's words. Instead of talking he did was felt right. So he grabbed his big brother and brought him in a hug again.

"Ah always getting emotional." Goultard laughed. "Come now, we have an island to find."

"But how are we going to find it?" Yugo asked letting go of Goultard. "We know it's an island but that's it. We tried to buy a map at Kelba Market but found nada."

Hearing this info caused Goultard to ponder on what to do. If Kelba Market was a bust then that meant only one other place close enough to get a map or info about Oma Island.

"It looks like we'll have to head for Bonta then. Finding a map there along with some info will be easy." Goultard explained to both kids with a grin. "Besides we can also get a boat for the journey too."

Both children nodded at Goultard. His logic was sound. Very strange for a Iop to have such an idea. Yugo knew that there was more to his brother than meets the eye.

"How about it Yugo?" Goultard asked getting his brother's attention. "This is your journey. I follow you little brother. Wherever you go, I've got your back."

Suddenly Yugo felt someone touch his shoulder. Taking a look he saw Leaf smiling at him brightly.

"You aren't getting rid of me just yet buster." Leaf proclaimed brightly. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you hanging? I'm with you all the way!"

Once more Yugo was speechless. Looking at both his best friend and brother he felt a lot lighter. Like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Their words touched his heart and lit a fire in his soul. With them by his side he believed they could do anything.

"Bonta it is." Yugo smiled getting nods from both Goultard and Leaf. That smile dropped when he noticed the bandits. All of whom were still unconscious or in pain. "Uh, what about them? Is it okay to leave them like that. Sure they deserve it but I don't want them to attack anyone else."

"Ah don't worry little bro." Goultard said again patting his brother's head. "Before I got here I alerted some local bounty hunters some bandits were around. They'll swing by eventually to pick them. Besides, after the ass kicking we gave them they won't be up for awhile."

Relieved by what he heard Yugo took a long look at the road ahead and then back his friend and brother. Goultard smirked and gave a thumbs up while Leaf smiled and nodded. That's all he needed to see before smiling and taking their first step towards Bonta.

"Oma Island here we come!"

The newly formed trio headed down the road. Their destination Bonta and then Oma Island.

 _End Of Flashback_

Dropping to his knees Yugo's breathing became labored. Remembering that took a bit out of him. Sweat poured down his face as he recounted what he remembered.

Long ago he was here. With Leaf and his brother! He still had so many questions. Where were they? Were they at Oma Island or somewhere along the way? What happened? Why couldn't he remembered his own life?!

"It's a start at least." Yugo whispered as he got up.

He had to find them. He had to. No matter what he was going to find his family and what happened to them. Along with Leaf. He owed her and Soft Oak. Remembering the young Sadida caused him to blush slightly. Then a look of sheer determination lit his eyes.

"I promise."

With that said Yugo began to head south. Where his friends went to find Kabrok's shop. That name, Yugo couldn't help but wonder why that name bugged him? Did he know this Kabrok from before or was it something? Regardless, he going to find out soon.

He just hoped going back to the others wasn't going to be too awkward. What went down between him and Eva still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Alright time to find the others."

 **Meanwhile In A Different Dimension**

High in a vast and large tower in a place beyond The World of Twelve. A familiar cloaked figure looked at the stars and planets from on top a big platform. This was Oropo. The leader of The Brotherhood of Forgotten. The one who took Yugo's memories and brother. Adamai.

Right now it looked like he was contemplating.

He stopped and turned around when he noticed three individuals approach him.

"Ah my fair Lady Echo, and Kali. What a surprise." Oropo greeted softy as he looked at both demi goddesses. Then his eyes reached the final person. "Alder… my son. How are you?"

Out from the shadows came a young man who stood next to Kali while Lady Echo walked over to Oropo's side.

Alder looked to be around his 20s or early 30s. He appeared to be Sadida but something was off about him. Unlike the usual male Sadida his entire head wasn't covered by green leafy hair. He had short green hair while his face was clear and showed his smooth dark skin. Showing he was quite handsome, he was taller than Kali and Lady Echo but not too tall.

His clothes were strange for a Sadida as well.

While his upper body was bare like most male Sadida. The rest of his attire was strange. He wore fingerless leather gauntlets and some poorly stitched murky brown pants with long bandages wrapped around his feet for footwear. The most strangest thing was what he had on his head though.

He wore a dark green Eliatrope hat with a tuff of green hair at the end.

Alder had a stoic expression as he knelt down and bowed to Oropo.

"Father… it's good to see you again as well."

Oropo smiled under his cloak. He saw all the Siblings as his family. However he saw Alder like a son. No, he was his son.

"You and Kali have something to say I take it?"

"Yes Oropo." Kali answered with a light bow. "We're wondering what do you plan to do about him."

Everyone knew who Kali was talking about from the harsh tone when she said him. Alder's stoic expression turned in a scowl when he heard about him too.

"My dear Kali you know what I plan to do." Oropo sighed softy as turned to look out at the vast night sky once more. "And that is nothing. Our plan is not ready yet. Until I'm done manipulating the clockmaker we must bide our time."

Kali and Alder didn't take this too well.

"But he's a danger to all of us! From what Sipho has told us he's slowly regaining his memories! We need to act now!" Alder clenched his fists in anger. "The others also agree he needs to be dealt with. You should have killed him then and there instead of taking his memories."

Immediately Oropo turned around and dashed in front of both Kali and Alder. Unnerving them with his icy stare.

"Are you doubting me?" Oropo asked coldly causing Lady Echo to frown and Alder to flinch. Kali kept her composure but averted her eyes from Oropo. "We need Yugo. Simple as that, do you hear me?"

Both Alder and Kali didn't say a word. Eventually they nodded bitterly. Oropo sighed as his stare dropped.

"I know you both wish for him to suffer because of what he did to you both."

Gently floating over to Kali he place a hand on her shoulder.

"You were his friend, along with Ush, Mishell and Dathura. You all trusted him. You loved him." Oropo began to say causing Kali's expression to harden. "Especially you my dear. He was your first love but he didn't return those feelings. No, only when he continued to lose the ones he loved did he finally gave you a chance. But by that time your heart was so filled with hurt and anger. You tried to kill him and failed."

Kali kept quiet as she closed her eyes and held her chest.

"Afterwards instead of killing you, he left you. Alone with all your sorrow. Once again failing you. It was fortunate we found you and gave you a purpose. A family." Oropo went on letting go of Kali. "We gave you the love and attention he had failed to give you. His loss my dear Kali."

Kali nodded as she sent a thoughtful look at Oropo.

The cloaked Eliatrope floated over to Alder who sighed and took a look up at Oropo. Who placed both hands on Alder's shoulders.

"Alder. Yugo failed as a king. A hero, a brother, a son, a lover, a husband and of course… a father." Oropo softy said causing Alder to stare at the ground in anger and shame. "He failed you and your mother. Her sad fate is his fault. Not yours my son."

Doing the unexpected, Oropo brought Alder in a caring hug. Which he hesitated at first but eventually returned.

"When I found you, I was beyond happy to see I wasn't the last anymore. Yugo maybe your biological father… but you are my child." Oropo let go of Alder who sniffled slightly wiping away any stay tears. "Please, trust in me my family."

Whatever doubts Kali and Alder had were gone. Yet their anger remained.

"I trust you father. But please, give me and Kali a shot. I wasn't there when you and the others fought him. I need this." Alder begged giving Oropo pleading eyes. "I won't kill him. I give you my word, please let me and Kali do this."

Oropo hovered there looking at both Kali and Alder. Staring at him with their pleading eyes. Finally after thinking about it Oropo sighed.

"Fine."

Everyone's eyes grew in shock.

"My love are you this is wise?" Lady Echo asked unsure.

"You and I both know they'll do this regardless of what I say. Better to have my blessing than defy me. I get enough of that from Harebourg." Oropo looked at both Kali and Alder with his hardened gaze. "You two will get your chance. But you will wait until I make a plan. I have something in mind involving the clockmaker right now. You two will surely help greatly. Until then leave me and be ready."

"Yes Oropo." Both Kali and Alder said bowing before taking their leave.

When they were gone Oropo turned back to the amazing night sky. With Lady Echo by his side.

"You know that wasn't such a wise idea. Knowing them they'll try at kill Yugo the first chance they get."

Oropo chuckled.

"It matters not. I doubt Yugo will be killed so easily. Besides this maybe the push Yugo needs."

"It sounds like you want him to grow stronger." Lady Echo said giving Oropo a questionable look. "May I remind you it took nearly all of us to just to injure him."

"Ah but my dear he had Adamai by his side." Oropo reminded reassuring his love. "Speaking of whom, how is he fairing?"

Lady Echo smiled brightly.

"Our brother is fairing well." Lady Echo explained just as another figure approached them from behind. Turning around she kept smiling and greeted the figure. "Isn't that right… Adamai."

Turning around as well Oropo was greeted by the sight of Adamai smirking at him and Lady Echo.

"Yes." Adamai kept smirking. "I'm fairing well, now tell me. What is it you have planned for my dear brother?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time On Wakfu Altered Destiny: Tensions are high in Yugo's group as they look for a map at Kabrok's shop. Who just so happens to know Yugo! Revelations are revealed and Yugo finds out more about his past! He also finally learns what happened to his brother Goultard from Percedal! Oh and a fight happens! Just a normal day for Yugo.**

 **AN: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Yep, that happened. Again sorry for not posting sooner. It's just when you get burned out you get burned. Sorry for any errors or mistakes. Not having a beta reader sucks. Man another long chapter and a doozy one at that. So, Yugo and the others made to Kelba Market only for them to meet the Black Crow. Who seems to know our hero. Which causes some tension between Evangelyne and Yugo. Yugo remembers more of his past. But is completely unaware at the forces working against him! Oh and he also got a weapon from his dad. Man, a lot happened. Alright let me explain what went down. Eva doesn't fully trust Yugo because of the people who seem to know him. It's her job to protect Amalia, so that's it. When Yugo first went out on his journey he wasn't alone. He has Leaf and now Goultard by his side. Expect a few more to join them. Turns out Yugo knows a few of the Siblings on a personal level. Why he didn't say anything when they attacked him years ago was because it was dark and he was fighting for his life. Yugo also has a son! Not hard to believe considering how long he's been around. Probably don't have to tell you who Alder's mother is. Why he looks so different than male Sadida and young is because of that Eliatrope blood baby. Oh, and Adamai is with Oropo and the Siblings now. Why and how will be revealed in time. That pretty much sums it up. Alder is my own creation. So expect him to pop in from time to time. Along with Kali. Another thing is that I gave Yugo a weapon. Don't know why but it just felt right. Since everyone else in his group have something to fight with. Yeah, I'm gonna let you guys process all that info. As always leave a review with your questions, thoughts and feedback. Cause I love reading what you think. Expect the next chapter in a few months if not sooner. And please send your designs for Leaf. Whatever you think she should look like send it to me or leave it in a review. Hell if you're an artist show me. Anyways see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Black Crow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu or Dofus or anything related to them. All are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **With Yugo**

Our hero was walking on a lone dirt road, heading off to rejoin his companions. Who were most likely at this Kabrok's. Where they can hopefully get a map for their journey.

Kabrok.

That name, it kept bugging Yugo. No matter how much he tried to shake it off he couldn't help but feel like he knew that name. Almost as if he knew this Kabrok. Then again Yugo has always had this feeling at times. He hated how having little to no memory of his life. Only bits and pieces of his memory coming and going suddenly.

Hopefully once they get this map and make their way to Oma Island things will get better.

' _I wonder if everyone is okay. '_ Yugo thought as he thought about his friends.

Ruel could be a cheapskate but that's just who he was. A lot of Enutrofs were like that. Sure he liked to talk on and on, lots of old timers did that. Yet he was a good friend. Ruel wasn't going on this journey for Kamas or glory. He was coming because he really cared about Yugo, his best friend's son. If that isn't a good friend then Yugo didn't know what was.

Percedal or Dally seemed a bit strange. Iops weren't the brightest bunch or known to run from any kind of fight even if it was too much. Yet they were as tough as they come and honorable. Yugo should know, after all he was raised by one and was brother to one. He knew Dally had a good heart, he might not be the smartest but at least he tries. He can sure handle himself in a fight too. Probably because he's a Shushu Guardian. He also knew how to make Yugo smile. Overall Yugo wouldn't want anyone else on his side.

Though Yugo couldn't say the same for the Shushu Dally was guarding. Rubilax, again Yugo felt like he knew that name. Rubilax seemed to know him for some reason. The earliest memory Yugo could remember about Shushu was Goultard telling him to never trust one. Thinking about it Yugo decided it would be best to keep an eye on Rubilax. Especially if he tries to possess Dally again.

When his thoughts went to Evangelyne, a small frown appeared on Yugo's face. The Cra archer had it out for him but he didn't understand why? Cra were probably the most serious race out of all the others. She must take her job seriously to think he of all people would be a danger to Amalia.

Amalia.

Yugo found himself smiling just by thinking about her.

She was very beautiful. She was the Sadida Princess after all, one would think a princess would automatically be beautiful. Though Yugo hasn't really met other princesses other than Amalia. At least he thought so. His memory wasn't really the best right now. Still, Amalia was beautiful, kind and caring too. Maybe a little bit spoiled but she was used to having every whim cared for. She can also handle herself.

Reminding him of another Sadida girl he knows.

Wasn't long until Yugo found himself thinking about Dahlia and Goultard. He wondered if they were okay and happy. He also had more questions about his past then before. What happened to them? Were they looking for him? Will he see them again.

He sure hoped so.

Breaking away from his thoughts Yugo took notice of something. On the side of the road he saw a sign. Passing it by he saw it had Kabrok's name on it. As he kept walking he saw more. After passing a few more he saw an almost rundown tower with a big sign hanging from its side. There were also a couple other signs by the road leading up to the tower.

"Guess that's Kabrok's place."

Didn't take long for Yugo to reach Kabrok's shop. Quickly debating if he should knock or not, Yugo shrugged and opened the door.

Upon entering and closing the door behind him. Yugo suddenly saw something launching itself at him! Barely catching it in time with his hands Yugo saw that it was a small creature with blue fur and small trunk and long tail with two bells attached to it. It blinked a few times at Yugo before letting out a surprised and happy noise.

"Ah, here's our friend."

Placing the little creature down Yugo looked and saw his friends. They weren't alone as a they were with a beautiful Ecaflip woman and an looking old Osamodas who looked bored. Who was most likely Kabrok. When he and the Ecaflip woman saw Yugo, their expressions turned to shock.

"Hey Yugo, what took you?" Dally asked.

Yugo didn't get a chance to answer as Az flew off Amalia's shoulder and made a way to him. The yellow Tofu chirped happily as he flew around Yugo. Letting out a small laugh Yugo shook his head at his feathery friend's antics.

"Yugo? Is that really you?"

Yugo stopped to look at the Ecaflip woman who slowly walked up to him. She looked very shocked to see Yugo, giving him some confusion. Suddenly the Ecaflip woman went and gave him a huge hug. Causing even more confusion not only for Yugo but the rest of his friends.

"By the gods it is you!" The Ecaflip exclaimed almost in tears. "We thought you were dead! Kabrok come here!"

The Osamodas, now confirmed to be Kabrok walked over.

"It really is you isn't old friend." Kabrok said before smiling. "It's good to see you again."

"Wait a second, you two know Yugo?" Ruel asked shaking off his confusion as the other followed. "Yugo do you know these two?"

"Um, I really don't know?" Yugo answered honestly with an awkward expression.

"What? Of course you know us, it's us Miranda and Kabrok." Miranda said letting go of Yugo to give him a puzzled look. "We've known each other for years. You and your brother know us. Don't you remember?"

Immediately Yugo's face lit up in shock.

"Wait! You know me and my brother!" Yugo exclaimed. "Have you seen him! Please, you must tell me!"

Both Miranda and Kabrok were caught off guard by this. Miranda turned to give Kabrok a worried look, he also shared the same look. The Ecaflip woman turned back to Yugo.

"Yugo, we haven't seen nor gotten word about you or Adamai in a long time. Not since you two stopped by a few years ago. Your friend Master Joris and his sons came by to look for you a year or two back. But we couldn't help since you didn't tell us where you two were heading. We all feared you two were dead. Wait, where is your brother?"

Once more Yugo found himself more confused then before. Like who was this Adamai? Why did this woman call him his brother? Who was Joris and how did these people know him? Why weren't they talking about Goultard. Suddenly Yugo felt another headache coming on. Wincing a little in pain Yugo placed his hand on his forehead.

Everyone present saw this and grew worried. Though Miranda and Kabrok couldn't help wonder what was wrong.

"I'm sorry to say that Yugo here has lost his memory." Ruel started to explain while walking to Yugo's side. "My old friend Alibert found Yugo injured some time back and took him in. The only thing he seemed to remember was his own name, it wasn't until today that Yugo began to remember glimpses of his life. All of us here are trying to help him return home and hopefully help him recover his memory. Please, if you know anything it would be of great help."

Miranda and Kabrok were shocked to hear all of this. Miranda placed a caring hand on Yugo's arm and gave him a sympathetic look. For a moment it looked like Kabrok wasn't convinced, but after looking at the state Yugo was in his doubts were gone.

"Dear, I think we should do this at a more comfortable place. Can you go place some chairs up in the collection room of yours?" Miranda turned around to her husband. Kabrok gave a swift nod and head off leaving the room. After seeing Kabrok go and do as he was told. Miranda looked at Yugo and his friends. "If you all would kindly follow me, we have a lot to discuss."

Yugo glanced at his friends seeing if they okay with this. Seeing no one having any objections. Yugo and his friends followed Miranda out of the room. Wasn't long until they reached the collection room of Kabrok's. They were surprised and intrigued by what they saw. A large collection of mounted heads of all kinds of creatures. Large, small, scary, intriguing and a bit bizarre. Kabrok was standing in the middle of a circle of chairs he's set up.

"Wow… these are some pretty cool looking trophies." Yugo commented with a bit of awe. "Though some are a bit bizarre."

"Haha! You've always liked my trophies Yugo. After all you helped me catch some of these beasts in the past." Kabrok smiled lightly. "Back when I was younger and more stronger, the good old days. I believe last time we hunted together was around fifteen or twenty years ago."

"Really?" Ruel asked raising an eyebrow glancing at Yugo and Kabrok. "Yugo must have been a young boy given he looks around the same age as the rest of these youngsters."

Kabrok and Miranda both looked at each unsure of what say when Miranda sighed and nodded.

"That's were you would be wrong, for you see I first met Yugo when I was young lad leaving the Sidimotes Lands." Kabrok explained taking a seat on one of the chairs nearby. "You haven't aged a day old friend."

Now that shocked everyone, especially Yugo who's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Dally exclaimed in disbelief glancing at Yugo and Kabrok. "That would mean he's around you and Ruel's age! He'd be an old geezer!"

That comment got Dally a small smack from Ruel.

"I know it's hard to believe but yes. Yugo here is far older than he appears. In fact he's far older than I or this Enutrof over here." Kabrok went on still smiling softy. "Please take a seat all of you. Something tells me you'll need it."

All of them were unsure what to do. Yugo was still trying to process all this. Thankfully he and the others took Kabrok's advice. Miranda took a seat near her husband and smiled sympathetic at Yugo.

"Yugo, I know this might be difficult to hear but please listen." Miranda said doing her best to comfort the Eliatrope. "We don't know much about your past. You don't like bringing it up. However we know enough, you are very old Yugo. Yet you still look the same as the day we met. I almost didn't believe it myself when you told us about yourself."

"Exactly how old is Yugo?" Evangelyne asked letting her curiosity get the better of her. This got her a few glares from Amalia and Ruel. "What? I'm just asking what we've all been thinking."

"Well… we don't really know. When we asked Yugo he told us he didn't really know either. All he told us is that he's older than he appears. We've been friends for years and yet he still keeps his past close to his chest." Miranda explained. "Sometimes though he shares his past with us. We know he travels a lot, helping people or anything that needs it. Along with his brother, Adamai."

"Adamai?" Amalia asked turning to Yugo. "Is that your brother?"

A ping of pain struck Yugo's head when hearing the name. So it must have meant something, but he couldn't recall why. Which is weird because when this happens a memory would come to him. Yet not this time.

"I don't know, the name seems familiar but I really don't remember." Yugo sighed with a slight shake of his head. "The only family I remember is my mother Cabotine, and my older brother Goultard."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at Dally who got up from his seat. He looked very shocked and a bit disturbed. Rubilax began to chuckle darkly at Dally's side, unnerving a few present.

" **Oh this going to be good! Haha!** "

"What is it Dally?" Evangelyne asked.

Dally looked very nervous as the shock slowly began to wear off. He gulped before looking at Yugo. Who quickly realized what was happening.

"You know him, you know Goultard!" Yugo exclaimed with an excited smile. He got up and rushed up to Dally, who looked even more nervous. "Please! Dally tell me you know him!"

Soon everyone's attention was on Dally. Who looked like he was facing his execution. He really didn't want to say anything but after seeing the desperate look on Yugo's face he sighed. His friend needed to know what he knew.

"Yes… I know him. He's my teacher, actually."

Hearing this caused Yugo's heart to swell and him to smile deeper, finally something on his brother's whereabouts.

"At least he was…"

Immediately that caused Yugo to stop smiling.

"W-what do you mean, Dally?" Yugo hesitantly asked. "What do you mean was?"

The red haired warrior didn't say a word, his sad and sympathetic look he gave Yugo was enough.

"I'm sorry Yugo but Goultard, he's gone."

At that exact moment, Yugo felt his heart shatter. His legs felt weak along with his head. Anxiety started to set in and then a deep despair. He heard the words clearly and yet he couldn't believe. No, it wasn't true. Suddenly that anxiety and despair were replaced with rage as Yugo let out a growl and charged at Dally. Catching everyone off guard, especially Dally.

"You're lying!" Yugo screamed lifting Percedal in the air and shoving him against the wall. "He can't be dead! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Yugo!"

"Calm down please!"

"Put him down!"

"Please my boy this won't solve anything!"

Even when Yugo heard the others telling him to calm down and let go of Dally. He ignored them, even when he felt Ruel and Kabrok grab him and try to pull him away. He ignored them and stayed put. Rubilax's laughter and Az's panicky chirping were drowned out in all of it. Dally looked afraid, but that soon passed. He could have fought back, even use Rubilax. But he didn't because Yugo was his friend.

Percedal gave Yugo a sympathetic frown and gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm not lying Yugo… I swear on my honor as a Iop. Why would I lie to you, you're my friend."

After hearing these words, the look of rage on Yugo's face disappeared. Soon he finally let go of Dally and dropped him onto the floor. Everyone stop yelling and both Ruel and Kabrok let go of Yugo. Who just stood there shaking, it looked like he was ready to fall.

Which he did.

Thankfully Ruel and Kabrok were still close to catch him. Yugo heard Amalia and Miranda calling for him. But he didn't answer, no. He decided to close his eyes and the let the darkness take him. Hoping that when he opened his eyes again, this would all be a nightmare.

…

…

…

 _Flashback_

"Yugo."

Opening his eyes, a young Yugo saw his brother Goultard smiling down at him. Getting up he looked over to see Dahlia still sleeping comfortably by the camp fire. It's been a few days since Goultard had joined them, they had set camp and called it a night.

"Geez bro, what's up?" Yugo yawned while rubbing his eyes. "It's pretty late."

"Yeah I know, it's just I wanted to check on you is all." Goultard chuckled taking a seat next to his little brother. "We haven't had time to catch up little bro."

Yugo grumbled when Goultard ruffled his hat.

"I'm not going to be little forever you know!" Yugo grumbled under his breath. "And don't mess with the hat please, you know I'm sensitive under there."

"Hehe, got it Yugo."

Both brothers grew quiet as they took a look up at the night sky. The clear night sky showed the stars and other celestial features that could be seen.

"You know it's been awhile."

Yugo turned to Goultard with a raised eyebrow and confused look.

"What's been awhile?"

The Iop gave another chuckle.

"Me and you having time to hang out. I mean I've been busy with monster hunting and doing stuff a hero should do. You've been home with mom helping her out and protecting her when I'm not there. Not that she needs it. I really haven't been there for you or her. I'm sorry for that."

The sad Goultard had caused Yugo to frown.

Goultard was right. The young warrior hasn't really spent time with his family, Yugo especially. Turns out being a hero meant spending all your time on work. Fighting monsters, bandits, raiders and saving damsels, villages and other stuff. Yugo missed hanging out with his big brother.

Never really having a father or father figure in his life. Yugo looked to Goultard, his big brother. While not blood brothers, they didn't care. Both were raised and loved by their mother. They were close. Yugo loved his brother, respected him and did his best to be like him. Though it was difficult at times. While he hated that Goultard never had enough time for him or their mother.

They understood why.

Suddenly Goultard felt a small hand touch his hand. He looked and saw Yugo giving him a comforting smile.

"It's okay big bro. I understand why you don't have enough time for me or mom, she understands why too. You're a hero, as long as there's bad guys and evil you'll never really have much time to for us. It sucks but I'm glad you're out there helping people. It makes me proud to be your brother. I just wish… I could be more like you. You know, make you proud of me."

Goultard saw the hint of sadness in Yugo's expression. With a light chuckle Goultard wrapped his arm around Yugo and brought him close.

"Ah Yugo, I am proud of you. Over these past few days I've seen that you've change. For the better. You've matured. Going on a crazy adventure, saving damsels and kicking butt. You're more like me than I like to admit. But that's not why I'm proud of you. I've always been proud because you are my brother. When mom and I first found you on our doorstep. I knew at that moment you were going to be my little brother. That I was always going to be there for you and make sure you grow up to be a good man. Even though we don't share blood, I love you and I'm beyond proud of you. You got that?"

Yugo didn't know what to say. He was pretty shocked to hear this, he began to cry a little. So he didn't say anything, he only gave his brother a big hug. Causing Goultard to laugh some more.

"Easy there little bro." Goultard smiled. "It's okay, I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you."

Sniffling a little, Yugo stopped to look up at Goultard.

"You… you promise."

Again Goultard smiled as he patted Yugo's head.

"I promise, on my honor as a Iop… and as your big brother." Goultard vowed crossing his chest. "Not stop crying, I hate it when I see you cry. Makes wanna punch the lights out of whatever or whoever caused you to. Soon I'm gonna have to show you the Iop reunion ritual. You may not be a Iop but you're my brother and our mother's youngest son. You got that?"

Yugo laughed and wiped away his tears.

"Okay big bro, sorry if I got you wet."

Shaking his head with a grin Goultard just looked up at the night sky once more. Yugo quickly did the same. It was nice, two of them spending time together. Felt like nothing could ruin the mood.

"So… you and the Sadida girl are pretty chummy. Should I send mom a message and say you've found yourself a girlfriend?"

"Goultard!" Yugo exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"Haha! You should see your face!"

…

…

…

 _End Of Flashback_

First thing Yugo saw when opening his eyes was a ceiling. He felt comfortable and looked down to see he was in a bed. Probably a guest room or something. He noticed he wasn't alone. For he saw Amalia sleeping on a chair next to him with Az sleeping on her head.

Sitting up, Yugo just stared at the wall for the longest time.

Suddenly he felt tears coming down his face. His heart tightened, his hands turned into fists. Soon he began to slowly cry, which caused Amalia to wake up. In turn it caused Az to wake up.

Both looked to see Yugo was awake and was crying. Amalia didn't know what to say, so she just did what felt right. With a sympathetic expression she got up and hugged him. He briefly stopped crying to look at the Sadida princess with tears in his eyes.

"Shhh… it's okay." Amalia softy whispered not letting go of Yugo.

Yugo felt at ease hearing her soft voice, yet it still hurt inside. He resumed crying and wept in Amalia's arms. Az let out a sad chirped and landed on his crying friend's shoulder. He gently nuzzled against his head, hoping to help.

His brother was gone, maybe his mom too. For the first time ever Yugo never felt more alone.

However.

That feeling went away as he felt Amalia and Az. They were here, with him. Them along with Ruel, Dally, Kabrok, Miranda and even Evangelyne. There was everyone else at Emelka. Alibert, Mia, Jason and everyone. Though it still hurt, Yugo didn't want to believe his brother was gone. Yet he knew Dally wouldn't lie. Even though he hasn't know him very long. Most Iops would never put their honor on the line for anything but the truth. They were just hardwired that way.

"Are you okay?"

Pulling away from Amalia, Yugo looked at her to see her worried look. He didn't know how to answer that. Part of him wanted to lie and say yeah. Yet another wanted to just keep crying. How pathetic was that?

"I… really don't know." Yugo answered with a somber expression. "It still hurts, part of me want's to just stay here and keep bawling my eyes out."

Amalia frowned sadly as she kept her worried gaze on Yugo.

The young princess did not know what it was like to lose a brother thankfully. Though she did know loss pretty well.

"You know, I lost my mother at a very young age."

Yugo looked at Amalia in shock as he wasn't expecting to hear that. Amalia brought her gaze down towards the ground as she started to speak.

"It happened when I was still little, I barely remember what happened but I do remember feeling very sad. Like someone tore my heart out. Everyone including my brother was devastated but my father was worst off than anyone. He locked himself away from everyone including myself and my brother. The people lost a kind and beautiful queen, my brother and I lost our mother. Our father though lost the love of his life and best friend. I don't know if I could imagine such loss. Eventually everything went on like normal, my father kept on ruling, our people went on with their lives and my brother and I went on with our lives too. However it still hurts, I don't know what its like to lose a brother but I know loss."

The room became very silent, Yugo didn't know what to say. What could he say? Amalia had a melancholy look as she did something unexpected, she went and gently grab Yugo's hand and started to softy hold onto it. Causing the young man to blush a little as he felt how soft her hand was.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, I truly am Yugo." Amalia softy stated as her grip tightened around Yugo's hand. She looked at him with a pleading look. "But please don't stop being you, don't stop being the person that brought us all together. If you're lost than we'll help you, if you fall we'll be there to pick you back up. Just please… don't let this loss change you."

A lone tear fell down from Amalia's face, Yugo felt his chest tightened upon seeing this. Last thing he wanted was to make one of his friends cry because of him. Especially if that friend was Amalia. Taking a deep breath, Yugo placed his free hand on top of Amalia's which was still holding onto his other hand. She looked up to see Yugo giving her a smile.

"I promise Amalia that I won't change. I'm still hurting… like you said it'll never stop hurting. But I won't let that keep me down. I don't know what or who's awaiting for us at Oma Island but I know that I still have family left out there. Maybe it's this Adamai or it could be someone else. We won't know if I keep sulking about it. If my brother and mother are really gone… I'll still find them. Thankfully I won't do that alone."

Amalia smiled as she nodded along with Az who chirped in agreement. Soon both Yugo and Amalia just sat there holding each other's hands for the longest time until the both of them realized what they were doing. They both quickly pulled their hands away and blushed in embarrassment. Didn't take long for thing to get a little awkward, thankfully Yugo was able put together some words to break the awkwardness.

Only by a little bit though.

"Um, so is everything okay? Is Dally okay, is he mad at me?"

"Oh everything is okay so far, Dally was a little shaken but he seemed okay. A bit sad if anything and worried as were the rest of us. When you collapsed we brought you here, the others would have waited but wanted to get that map to get us to Oma Island. Your friends Miranda and Kabrok offered us a map but only if we could help them take down that creepy Black Crow character. Since you were clearly not fit to help out. Evangelyne, Ruel and Dally went off to lure him out and stop him. They should be back anytime now."

Soon as Amalia was finished the door to the room was slammed open and Dally, Evangelyne and Miranda came rushing in.

"WE LOST RUEL! That creep took him and flew off… oh, hey Yugo." Percedal waved at the Eliatrope rather nervously. "Good uh, to see you up."

Yugo sighed as he got up and looked for his shovel, when he found it was leaning against the bed post. When he picked it up he looked around at everyone.

"Okay, first we're going to save Ruel and beat this Black Crow guy. Once that's over we're all going to have a good long talk and figure out everything." Yugo said putting his shovel over his shoulder. "Everyone okay with that?"

Amalia was the first to nod while Az chirped then Percedal nodded rather nervously, finally Evangelyne was the last to nod but gave Yugo a suspicious look. Seeing as his group were in agreement. Yugo looked over to Miranda.

"Miranda would it be okay if we borrowed that little creature of yours for a minute? If I'm not mistaken that was a Snoofle that I saw earlier, knowing Ruel that little guy will sniff him out."

Miranda smiled brightly as she walked over and gave Yugo a warm hug.

"Of course, I'm happy you're okay. Kabrok will be too if I can find that stubborn fool."

Clapping her hands, Miranda called for the Snoofle and it came scurrying and went straight for Yugo. It let out a happy squeak and started to sniff him.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too little guy. Though I don't really remember you I'm sure you remember me. Look I need you to sniff out the old guy that smelled like Kamas. Can you do that?"

The Snoofle made a squeak in agreement, Dally pulled out a Kama that Ruel dropped when he was taken away by the Black Crow. He threw it to Yugo who caught it, he then let the Snoofle sniff it and when it did it got very excited. The little guy quickly darted off out the room, Yugo and his friends rushed off following the little Snoofle. Leaving only Miranda alone with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm happy to see you haven't changed Yugo."

It didn't take long for Yugo and his friends to leave Kabrok's shop, they quickly went after the Snoofle following it's lead. They kept on running after the Snoofle until some time past and they saw a large tower like mountain that touched the clouds. Having a feeling that was where Ruel and the Black Crow were at, Yugo decided to go up ahead using his portals.

"I got a feeling that is where we need to go, I'll scout ahead and meet you guys there."

Yugo didn't give them any chance to argue as he summoned a good size portal and jumped through it.

Another portal formed on top of the mountain tower, Yugo hopped out of the portal with his Shovelone ready. Imagine how shocked was to see Ruel chatting with the Black Crow like nothing. Who's helmet was off to reveal Kabrok of all people! Not long after seeing that odd sight his head started to hurt again. Which only meant one thing.

"Ah Yugo, I'm glad you found us my boy!" Ruel called out waving at the Eliatrope to come over, which he did. "It appears the Black Crow was Kabrok here who turns out to be an adventurer who hates being a merchant, and now he wants to fight us apparently."

"You aren't completely wrong there Enutrof but what I really want to do is fight Yugo."

Both Yugo and Ruel looked at Kabrok like he was crazy, maybe he was given what he was wearing and doing.

"Whoa, I though we were friends Kabrok from what you told me. Or was that just a lie?"

"Oh we indeed are my old friend, you see I don't want to fight you for any nefarious purposes. If you were some random adventurers I would not doubt do that but you are one of my oldest friends. The only one who understood what it's like to experience adventuring, you the one who helped me fight off my old rival who once owned this suit and gear when he attacked my family's caravan. You who once again helped me in my time indeed when my rival Korvus kidnapped Miranda to get me to battle him. Do you remember that?"

Yugo was very confused by what Kabrok was saying but soon it all started to make sense. His head started to hurt as he slowly remembered how he met Kabrok and how their friendship began. It was when he was wandering the lands of Sidimotes, a place where poverty was abundant. It was there he met a young Kabrok who was fighting the original Black Crow, Korvus. Who was a notorious and powerful Osamodas bandit. Yugo immediately jumped into the fight and joined Kabrok in protecting the caravan. Both Yugo and Kabrok made quick work of the infamous bandit who knew he was biting off more he could chew so he ran. In the aftermath Kabrok and his family thanked Yugo for helping them in their time of need and that's how Yugo and Kabrok's friendship started.

Time went by and Kabrok became an adventurer, soon he became famous for hunting monsters and protecting the weak against bandits. Occasionally he would fight Korvus, the original Black Crow whenever they encountered each other. Again time passed and Kabrok knew his time for adventuring was coming to a close, so he traveled around with his wagon full of weapons, armor and other artifacts he obtained during his time adventuring. He would do this until he met a beautiful and sassy Ecaflip woman who would later become his wife Miranda. At first Miranda thought Kabrok was a traveling merchant upon seeing his wagon, Kabrok didn't really like that but didn't want to correct Miranda as he was completely enamored with her.

At the time Kabrok was heading Kelba Market. It just so happened that Miranda was as well. Using her natural charm she convinced Kabrok to let her travel with him, on the way they ran into bandits and Kabrok made short work of them getting Miranda's attention. Some talking later the two were obviously attracted to each other so it was only natural they slept together. Kabrok was over the moon until he woke up and found Miranda gone. Upon finding her later he found out that last night to her was a one night fling. To Kabrok it was not.

Lot of drama happened, what matters was that at the end of it Kabrok took a customer's advice and asked Miranda on a lovely picnic. As he was preparing for it Kabrok had bumped into an old friend, Yugo who was traveling out on his own at the time. The two old friends decided to catch up and talked about the old times. After hearing Kabrok's problems and that it involved a woman, he was happy to help. Yugo helped Kabrok make preparations and gave him advice to help him out. He would also be nearby if Kabrok would make a mistake or get too nervous. Everything went according to plan as Kabrok had the picnic set up and waited for Miranda, and he waited… and waited… and waited. Wanting to pass the time Kabrok started to drink a bit of the wine but was stopped by Yugo who was hiding behind a tree. Kabrok relented and waited, fortunately for him Miranda finally arrived. She was pleasantly surprised to see Kabrok had made such a beautiful picnic, however before the date could begin the most craziest thing happened.

The Black Crow had appeared and kidnapped Miranda, catching both Kabrok and Yugo off guard.

They quickly sprang to action and gave chase but lost him when he escaped through a Zaap portal. Not wanting to go unprepared Kabrok went to his wagon to gather weapons and gear for battle while Yugo waited for him. When Kabrok was done he and Yugo finally went through the portal, finding on the other side The Black Crow and Miranda.

Turns out the Black Crow, Korvus wanted to have one last great battle before he grew too old as he was already. At first he simply wanted to have Kabrok fight him but was stunned to see Yugo with him. that's when his plans changed and he let Miranda go, he then attacked both adventurers with all his might.

The battle was not long but fierce, with Yugo and Miranda's help. Kabrok gave a finishing blow to Korvus and the battle was over. Just like Korvus wanted, he wanted to have a glorious end and he had his two rivals to thank for that. Though they were rivals and they foiled his plans more times than he could count, Korvus respected both Yugo and Kabrok greatly. So much that he gave Kabrok two things, his equipment as the Black Crow and a elixir to give to Miranda so she could forget about Kabrok's past that Korvus told her. He then said goodbye to both men as friends and left this life for the next with a smile on his face.

Both Yugo and Kabrok buried Korvus and paid respects to the mighty warrior. Kabrok was conflicted on what to do next, he wanted to settle down and have Miranda by his side but to do so he would have to give the memory wiping elixir to her. It felt wrong to Kabrok so he asked Yugo for his advise.

The Eliatrope adventurer smiled and simply told Kabrok to follow his heart. He then bid Kabrok and Miranda farewell as he left. Next time he would see his old friend Kabrok he would be wed to Miranda while being ready to finally settle down. The wedding was small but beautiful from what Yugo remembered. Yep, Yugo finally remembered another part of his past. And boy was it a happy one… just like the others.

"Yeah… I do remember Korvus and what he left you Kabrok." Yugo smirked as he got his shovel ready. "If it's a fight you want you want then you'll get it. Let's see if you still got it."

Kabrok laughed hardy as he smirked back at Yugo.

"I should say the same to you old man."

Both friends shared a laugh, when they were done Kabrok put his helmet back on and walked over to his Black Crow mount which wasn't activated. He then lifted it up and carried it with hand, with his mount he walked over to the edge of the mountain and jumped. As he was falling his mount roar to life and the black energy flowed all around it and it's wings grew. Now he was flying while he cackled evilly.

"Uh, Yugo you sure you want to do this?"

Still smirking Yugo gave Ruel a nod.

"Don't worry, when the others get here catch them up to speed. I got this."

Yugo then summoned a portal and jumped through it still smirking. Ruel sighed as he smiled.

"Yep, that boy is more of a Iop than anything."

Before Ruel could make any further comment something blue and small launched itself at his head. Turns out it was the Snoofle which squeaked happily as it made it's home on his head. Looking over Ruel saw the others had finally arrived and looked ready to fight but were very confused just to see Ruel there alone.

"Uh, where's Yugo and that dastardly villain?" Dally asked before realizing he had something of Ruel's in his hand. "Oh and Ruel here is your shovel!"

Percedal threw the shovel to Ruel who was happy to have his weapon back. He then pointed in the air.

"If you're wondering where Yugo is he dealing with the Black Crow as we speak, oh and won't believe who the Black Crow really is."

While Ruel was down below catching everyone up to speed like Yugo told him to. Kabrok was flying in the sky looking Yugo on the ground but saw only Yugo's friends. Which could only mean one thing, he's already made his move. Turns out Kabrok was right as a blue portal appeared right in front of him, Yugo rushed out of it with his shovel drawn. Both Yugo and Kabrok's weapons met in a clash! Kabrok's black longsword was bigger but Yugo's shovel was a lot sturdier than it looks.

" **Going have to do better than that Yugo, I know all your tricks!** "

Using all his strength Kabrok pushed Yugo away resulting in the Eliatrope free falling from the sky.

"Yugo!" Amalia screamed as she and the other watch Yugo falling towards them. "Someone do something!"

No one knew what to do, thankfully Yugo smirked as he opened a portal and fell through it. Everyone was surprised except Kabrok who also smirked. Another portal appeared overhead of him as he was flying, Yugo came out of the portal and performed quick slash from his shovel which Kabrok blocked with ease.

" **Ha! Is that all you got old friend!** "

His attack a failure, Yugo summoned a portal quickly disappearing through it. That smirk Kabrok had soon faded as multiple blue portals appeared all around him.

" **Well… I'd be a son of a Iop.** "

"That would be me!"

Yugo yelled out as he came out of a nearby portal and attacked Kabrok with his shovel but was blocked just like before. This time however Yugo hopped through a portal and then popped out of another one and attacked Kabrok. Who barely blocked this one, soon Yugo started to hop through and pop out of portals so fast that Kabrok was being overwhelmed from attacks coming from all sides.

Down below Amalia and the others watched in awe.

"Clever, very clever my boy." Ruel chuckled.

"Wow! Who knew Yugo could summon that many portals! Man, I wish I was up there too!"

Percedal really wanted to join in on the fun but was useless down below unless Kabrok set his sights down below. But that wasn't going to happen seeing Yugo was the only one he wanted to fight. Dally would be lying if he didn't feel a bit jealous. Evangelyne kept her eyes on the fight along with Amalia who held onto Az in pure worry, finding comfort by holding the Tofu close to her chest. Unlike Amalia, Evangelyne wasn't worried. Though she and Yugo had their problems, Eva knew Yugo was a strong warrior. More competent than Dally, more experienced than herself, Dally and probably Ruel if what Miranda said was true. Somehow that made Evangelyne trust him even less now.

Still, she had to give him credit for this plan.

Kabrok was being overtaken by this blitz attack, he eventually lost his guard by that last attack that when the next one happened he was thrown from his mount by Yugo. Who gave a drop kick to Kabrok, resulting in Kabrok now free falling this time. However the fight was far from over as he aimed his crow launcher at Yugo who was falling right towards him.

" **It's not over yet Yugo!** "

Unleashing a barrage of crows at Yugo, who smiled as he summoned a portal in his hand which was acting like a shield. The murder of crows disappeared into the portal shocking Kabrok, who soon realized what Yugo was doing. This was an old attack Yugo used against the previous Black Crow.

One last portal appeared below Kabrok and his crows came flying out of it, every last one of them hit Kabrok in the back and exploding. The force of the crows exploding stopped his decent for a moment but when it was over Yugo delivered a well placed punch that sent Kabrok down to the ground with a loud slam and dust cloud!

When the dust cleared Kabrok was on the ground moaning a little. Looking up he saw Yugo standing over him with a carefree smile. He then offered a hand up which Kabrok gladly accepted. Once up he took off his helmet and smiled as well.

"This time I thought I could actually beat you, guess I'm getting too old." Kabrok smiled softy as he pulled something from out of his satchel. It was a map that looked very familiar to Yugo. "This is the map we promised your friends but this really belongs to you, after all it was you who gave it to me in the first place."

Confused by what Kabrok meant, Yugo caught the map which Kabrok threw to him. Still curious about the map Yugo decided to hold off his curiosity for a moment and placed it away in one of his pockets. Hearing people running, Yugo turned around to see his friends rushing towards him franticly.

"Yugo!" Amalia exclaimed as she and the others finally reached Yugo. "You were too strong for him Yugo, you did it!"

"The map is ours." Evangelyne stated with a small smile. That smile soon turned into a sad frown as she looked over to Kabrok, who was now siting by the edge of the mountain all by his lonesome. "Poor Kabrok, who's going to help the Black Crow regain his honor?"

"He never lost it." Yugo proudly stated with a smile. He then walked over to join his old friend. "You fought really well Kabrok, you know that right?"

Kabrok chuckled slightly as he turned to his friend with a sad smile.

"Coming from you I know that's very true. Odd as it sounds I've always looked up to you and your brother Adamai. It was you who started me on my journey as a adventurer." Kabrok admitted still smiling as he looked over at the horizon with a look of nostalgia. "What's more odd is that you haven't age a day. When you occasionally visited I would always be jealous of you, to be able to keep your youth and continue adventuring forever. Sounds quite perfect to me."

Letting Kabrok's words soak in, Yugo could feel his head hurt again and his chest tightening up. Like when he first heard Goultard was dead or when he saw Alibert became petrified. This whole quest was to find his family but what if they were already gone? No, he couldn't think that. Not even if it was true, someone or something from his past was waiting for him on Oma Island and he was going to find out what.

He had to.

"However I must admit while I do wish I was still an adventurer, I'm quite happy where I'm at now. I have a good business, a beautiful and strong willed wife. Also a good and wise friend who I all owe it to. Yugo my friend, I wish you well on your journey and should you ever need my help I'll be there."

Yugo smiled as he shook Kabrok's hand, in respect but most of all out of friendship. This moment of comradery was stopped by and all to familiar yell that Yugo and Kabrok knew too well.

"KABROK!"

Both Yugo and Kabrok cringed a little and Kabrok's expression was that of pure fear.

"Oops! There's a battle I lost before I started."

Turning around Yugo saw a furious Miranda who was glaring heatedly at Kabrok.

"Well Kabrok I think this where we part ways, I hope Miranda can cut you a break but I doubt it. Though I'm sure you'll think of something."

Leaving with a smile Yugo patted Kabrok's shoulder bidding farewell to the old adventurer, Kabrok smiled but frowned as he felt Miranda approaching. Who stopped and smiled at Yugo before giving him a big hug.

"You take care dear and don't forget to stop by again real soon." Miranda said as she kissed him on the cheek causing Yugo to blush a little. "Be careful, I hope you can find what you're looking for too."

"Thanks Miranda, try to keep it easy on poor Kabrok." Yugo smiled sadly at the young Ecaflip. "He thinks the world of you."

Miranda giggled before nodding.

"Don't worry Yugo, I'll take care of Kabrok like I've always had. Now you better get going and good luck."

Yugo was a smart guy to know that Miranda was right, she and Kabrok were a match made in heaven. They would be just fine, Yugo and his friends on the other hand. Their journey wasn't over, it was just beginning.

"Goodbye Miranda."

Saying all that needed to be said Yugo waved goodbye as did Miranda, who now went off to deal with her husband. Yugo smiled one more time before leaving along with his friends in tow.

"So, what does that map say?" Dally asked Yugo as they were leaving. "I hope it was worth all the trouble."

Remembering about the map, Yugo pulled it out and opened it up. Yugo was shocked to see the map had a face and was staring right back at him. It blinked before it gasped in shock catching Yugo off guard a little.

" **Master Yugo! It's really you! Oh you can't imagine how happy I am to be in your hands again and not that fool Kabrok and his greedy wife! Where have you been? You told me you would be right back with that brother of yours soon but I was stuck there waiting for you who knows how long.** "

Everyone was quiet as they stopped dead in their tracks, Yugo sighed as he looked up at the sky while everyone looked to him for answers.

"Okay…"

 **Hours Later**

Some time had past as Yugo and the others were a fair distance away from Kelba Market. It was already nightfall, so they had set up a fire and were all gather around it. Yugo kept his word and told everyone everything he knew about his past so far.

Yugo started off at the beginning, how he was adopted by Cabotine and Goultard. He even told them about Goultard status as a Demigod and how he became a legendary hero. Pretty much he told them everything he could remember up until Kabrok and Miranda's wedding. When he was done it was safe to say everyone was speechless. Wasn't surprising considering everything he told them. Dragons, Eliatropes and Demigods.

Yeah, it was all a hard pill to swallow. Though to be fair it wasn't that hard to believe. People like Master Joris and Otomai were well known throughout the kingdoms and were older than they appeared. Demigods weren't as common knowledge but their existence was known. Otomai was even a Demigod of the Feca goddess. Eliatropes and dragons though? Dragons existed once long ago and brought the age of the Dofus. Now they were only told in legends and fairy tales. None of them knew what an Eliatrope was, perhaps it was a title or something. Not even Ruel who has seen a lot of strange things in his long life knew what an Eliatrope was.

"That's all I could remember, I'm sure I'll remember more things eventually like I have been. The headaches come and go whenever I'm at a place I've been before or talk to a person who knows me. Honestly it's been a real bother but at least I've been remembering glimpses of my past. Still every time I remember something I end up more lost, now… I find out my family maybe gone. My brother Goultard… and my mother Cabotine, they're probably gone. If I'm older than I look than that means my mother is long gone since she was only mortal. Goultard is a Demigod but can still die, Dally tell me how he died?"

Everyone's focus shifted to the red-haired warrior which made him very nervous. The desperate look Yugo gave him only made him more nervous. Since the last time he saw that look he almost got chocked out.

"Uh, Master Goultard sent me away to get supplies from a nearby village one day and when I came back Goultard was just laying there in his bed but I soon found he wasn't breathing. I did everything I could but he was gone… I'm sorry Yugo."

Just as Dally was finished, Yugo quickly got up and turned away from everyone. His hands turned into fist as they were shut tight. No one could see his face but they knew he was crying. Not saying a word Yugo slowly walked away from the campsite, Az quickly followed after him. Amalia soon got up and followed after him. No one stopped her as they all just sat there around the campfire, each of them with downcast expressions.

"Is he going to be alright?" Percedal asked sending a worried look in the direction Yugo, Az and Amalia left. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him what happened?"

"No, you made the right choice, Percedal." Ruel sighed as he fed the fire some more wood. "Loss is never easy, that boy has a rough road ahead of him. Only thing we can do is be there for him when he needs us. And I mean all of us."

Ruel gave Evangelyne a critical look, the Cra archer said nothing as she looked at the camp fire flames. While watching the flames dance around she thought about Yugo and what he told them. Part of her was still suspicious of him but another was sorry for him. She had a sister and it was hard to describe what she would feel if she suddenly lost her, though they often were at odds she still loved her. So it really wasn't hard for Evangelyne to decide it was time to cut Yugo some slack. Still she would keep an eye on him just in case.

Amalia had lost sight of both Yugo and Az but she kept going straight hoping to find them. She lucked out when she found herself in a small clearing with a little hill in the middle. There she saw Yugo sitting on top of the hill looking up at the stars with Az resting on his head. Amalia took her time getting up the hill, once she made it she looked down at Yugo and saw him crying a little. She didn't bother to ask if he was okay because already knew the answer. So what she did was taking a seat by Yugo who didn't mind.

Neither of them said a word, making it almost similar to how Yugo woke after collapsing earlier. Yugo kept his attention on the night sky until he felt something resting up against his shoulder. Looking over he saw Amalia resting her head against his shoulder, soon he felt her wrap their hands together. She looked back him with a sad but comforting smile. Yugo couldn't help but feel comfortable under her gaze, for a mere second he thought he was staring at Leaf but then realized it was Amalia. It was crazy how similar they were, and it wasn't just because they were both Sadidas. No, it was something deeper.

Soon both Yugo and Amalia brought their attention back towards the night sky again. Yugo didn't mind the company, especially since it was Amalia. Just like with Leaf he always felt at ease with her around. She was there for him when they first met Soft Oak, she put her duties as a princess on hold just help him. After hearing of Goultard's death for the first time he was a mess and there she was to help him back up.

Though he still felt sorrow about his brother's death and possibly his mother's. However moping around wasn't going to change that, no matter how much it hurt he needed to keep moving forward. Still, at least he wasn't alone. Yugo had no idea how his friends would react now with everything he told them but he was happy to know that Amalia and Az were by his side. Things weren't going to be easy but he was ready.

No matter where his destiny leads him he'll be ready.

 **Somewhere**

Deep inside a certain Xelor's fortress, Nox was in his private room where he had certain and powerful item placed. No one was allowed in this room except one other person. This item was the very thing to send him down his path, the reason why he must gather all the Wakfu he can. Because he needed to go back, to fix everything. To bring back what was lost.

All he needed was more Wakfu, that's what the Eliacube told him. Which was given to him by Yugo long ago. Who told him it's name and made the mistake of trusting him with it.

Long ago before Nox was Nox, he was Noximilien Coxen, The Watchmaker. Back then he was more man than machine, back then he had everything he could have wished for. Sadly he was a fool and threw it all away. He made a mistake and everything he knew and loved was washed away. He went mad and waited for a sign, for anything to help him. Soon he got his wish as he heard the Eliacube call out to him, which told him he could fix everything by fixing "his life clock". To do this all he needed was to harness the power of the Eliacube and rewind time but to do this he needed Wakfu. That's why he's been chasing rumors and ghosts of this dragon, Grougaloragran.

"Soon… everything will go back to that moment."

Nox floated over to where he had the Eliacube, looking at the powerful item in a trance. Who knew a small item could hold such power to allow the holder to use the impossible. That's what he's going to need more Wakfu. To get that much he needed to find that dragon, to do that he might need to look into his old friend Yugo. Obviously Yugo was connected to the dragons, that small Tofu also seemed connected in someway too. So, he would need to set his Noxins on him to spy on them and they just might lead him to the dragon.

However Nox was hesitant.

He knew Yugo well and what he was capable of, so it was smart of him to be hesitant to go to war against him. Though it seems he's lost his memory given how he reacted when they met. Still, there was a chance he still knew how to fight. He remembered how well-known Yugo's battle prowess was as he could hold his own against the beast known as Ogrest. Also there was the fact Nox remembered their past friendship. How Yugo was a good friend not only to him but his family… he did everything to try and save them along with many during Ogrest's chaos.

Yugo attempted to do what he couldn't, Noximilien failed to save his family.

Now it was up to Nox to do the impossible. Much as he hated it he would have to put friendship and morality away to make everything right. Something he had no problem with Soon he would set his Noxins on the task of finding and following Yugo, but for now he needed to listen to the Eliacube as he heard it calling to him.

"Eliacube… what are you trying to tell me?"

Nox heard nothing for a moment but soon heard the Eliacube.

" _ **Noximilien… the time draws near but you have found a powerful adversary in your way. One that you know well and is powerful enough to hold off your forces. This cannot be allowed, not when the time is so close. You need more allies if wish to succeed, powerful and experienced allies. Ones that will help you overwhelm this adversary."**_

"How do I find such allies."

" _ **Don't worry Noximilien, such allies will reveal themselves to you soon enough. For now you should use your resources and recruit those who are powerful to aid you in the meantime. You know what to do Noximilien… the time draws near. You must do everything in your power to make sure it comes to fruition. Have faith in yourself and you will succeed, and remember I will always be there for you if you need me."**_

The Eliacube became silent as Nox listened to it's words well. He came to the conclusion the cube was right and that he needed more allies if he wished to succeed. To accomplish this however he need more than just Wakfu, he needed Kamas. He could also lie to them about using the Eliacube after he was done with it. Though he found it hard to believe someone could be foolish enough believe that. He could also lie and say he could rewrite their past, it wouldn't really be a lie since he was planning to rewrite history itself.

Hearing what he needed to hear, Nox left the room. Before he left he could hear growling as he shut the door behind him. Once the door was shut a howl came from inside the room. Floating over to one of his platforms, he called out to one of his Grambos.

"Grambos! Come to me!"

Didn't take long for a small hooded creature to come to him by using a platform.

"Yes master?"

Nox hovered close to the Grambo peering into it's eyes causing the small creature to shake in fear.

"Have no fear my dear Grambo, I have a task for you. I need you and the others to gather as much Kamas while collecting more Wakfu. I don't really care how you do it, just gather an much Kamas as you can. While you're doing that also spread word that I am in need of the services of allies. Doesn't matter if they are bounty hunters, Shushu hunters, assassins or bandit filth. Offer them Kamas, if that doesn't work tell them I can promise them a chance to make up any past mistakes they have done. Tell them I can give them the chance to rewrite history itself. Go my Grambo, spread the word throughout the ranks!"

"Yes master!"

The Grambo scurried off going to do what it was told. Leaving Nox alone with his thoughts.

"Prepare yourself Yugo, because I will not hold back."

It looks like Yugo's journey was going to get more difficult.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time On Wakfu Altered Destiny: Yugo and the others officially start their journey to Oma Island, along the way they make some stops to help those in need and of course get into trouble. More of Yugo's past comes to light and Yugo's friends come to terms with what Yugo told them.**

 **AN: Yes! I live! I am sorry for not posting for awhile, like damn a whole year! LIKE A YEAR! It's just I've been busy with all the chaos going on. I've also had to deal with the loss of my sister and good pet Rico, so yeah it's been crazy. That's all I got to say along with being sorry, I hope you can all understand. Now what do all of you think of the chapter? As you can see I have plans but I want to hear what you all got to say. Who should I have join Nox? Do you think I should add more members to the Brotherhood of The Tofu? Who else should join Yugo's group in the past? Should I skip a few filler episodes, if so what and why? I really want to add more members to Yugo's past group other than just him, Leaf and Goultard but I don't know much of the lore and who's alive during this time. It sucks since I'm a lousy American and don't have much resources. If anyone got any ideas and want to help, PM me or leave a review. Oh and one more thing, I'm not sure you all know but Wakfu season 4 is coming! At least the Kickstarter is, I think so since they posted something on Ankama's YouTube. Which makes it a good time come back to the Wakfu fandom. Anyways, hope you liked the story and leave a review. Hope you all stay safe out there, expect the next chapter after I'm done updating my other stories if not sooner. Also sorry for any mistakes or errors since I don't have a beta reader. See ya!**


End file.
